Prodigal Son
by mandymld
Summary: This is an ensemble piece about Liason, with it starting at the time of Jason's coma, things are little different Elizabeth and Jason meet before the accident or is it an accident. What are Sarah, Mrs. Webber and AJ hiding. Where is Jeff and who is AJ?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing connected to GH, just a fresh notebook full of lovely notes for this story. I would like to own the rights to the characters; alas my husband says Disney will not sell them.

PRODIGAL SON is my version of Jason's life immediately before the coma and after. I am not going to be following the timeline exactly, since it was messing with my story. Basically, things are not the same. First of all Keisha isn't his girlfriend, they are very good friends, but Jason saw that AJ was interested and backed away like a good little brother.

He is still a medical student; I decided to make him a little more interesting than the white bread character we saw on the show.

Elizabeth is still in Boulder, but things are also different. First of all, she is fourteen in the prologue, her mother sent Sarah to Port Charles as on the show. However Jeff Webber is a different story. Which will be explained as the story goes along.

Since I f-ing love the Jones girls and Mac they will be here as well, on the show they were about 2 and 6. With the way they were aged, using my time line they would have been about 7 for Georgie at the beginning of this, and 10 for Maxie.

Emily is around 13, like she would have been I think during this storyline. The rest of the characters it will be self evident as to the differences. I wasn't sure of the timeline for Lucky and Nik's still being enemies but that is going to be going on. Also Carly will be showing up, since her time line didn't work for me I altered hers as well.

So that you understand what is going on, this is a little bit of a mystery mixed in with a coming of age romance, can true love find itself and overcome, deception, murder, embezzlement, kidnapping, and a little bit of insecurities, let's find out.

**BEGINNING OF SUMMER**

Elizabeth waited until she saw the Parkers leave for their party, then checking on Susie and Tommy; she quickly entered the kitchen to get something to eat. Looking into the fully stocked refrigerator, she regretfully passed over most of the items, and helped herself to a bowl of the beef stew and some bread.

She figured that with as much stew as there was no one would notice a little missing. Grabbing the empty container in her book bag, she spooned in about a meals worth and returned the rest to the refrigerator. Going to the pantry, she saw the fully stocked shelves and recalled when her house had food like that. She grabbed a can of tomato soup, knowing she could stretch it out for two days. As she slipped it into her bag the guilt once again hit her. Half sobbing, she started to pull it back out, and then returned it to her bag.

After checking on the two kids playing with their toys, she went back to the kitchen and heated up the dinner Mrs. Parker had left for her children and her babysitter. Elizabeth called them in to eat, after serving the two of them; she took a small portion for herself.

Loading the dishwasher later, she wrapped up her share of the leftovers and placed those in her bag also. After joining the two children playing for a few hours, Elizabeth gave the children help with washing their hair, like usual they splashed the brunette, making it much easier for her to cover up what she had to do next.

After tucking them in bed, she hurried into the bathroom, borrowing the guest robe hanging there; she tossed her clothes in the washer and then waited to place them in the dryer before rushing off to shower, thankful for the hot water.

When the Parkers arrived home at one-thirty in the morning, Mrs. Parker drove the young girl over the two blocks to her house. "Thanks again, Elizabeth. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't seen you at the park today. Here is the money for babysitting, and a little extra for the inconvenience. I know that giving those two a hand with their hair is quite a hassle.

"Your welcome." she said quietly. She was feeling guilty but she had gotten used to it by now, not that it ever really made it easy.

As she pulled out of the cul-de-sac, the mother of two watched to make sure that the nice Webber girl got safely into her house. Lizzie always looked so lonely. Recalling what Carolyn had said about Sarah spending the summer at her grandmothers, she shook her head. Did the woman really expect the neighborhood to buy that she went willingly; Sarah was probably in trouble again. Carolyn was all about appearances, never substance, how she had ended up with such a wonderful kid as Lizzie she really didn't know.

Elizabeth let herself into the cold and empty house. There was no one there, there hadn't been since Spring Break, she had returned from a ski trip with her class to a note from her mother saying that Jeff and she had taken a job with Doctors without Borders, Sarah had been sent to school, and Elizabeth could use the money on the fireplace to do what she wished.

After crying at the coldness of the note, Elizabeth had found the fifty dollars and could not help wondering why her father had done this. Jeff had always been an attentive father, now he just left her. Something was wrong, she thought. Picking up the phone to call her grandmother's house, she waited until she heard hello.

"Sarah? Where is everyone? Where is dad?" she asked sobbing out loud.

"Oh grow up Elizabeth. Obviously they aren't there. Mom and Dad took a job in Bosnia."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Can't you take a hint, just go away, that is what you are supposed to do. Didn't you read the note, for god's sake Lizzie, no one wanted you anyhow. You were just rubbish that dad found in a dumpster at the hospital here in Port Charles. They felt sorry for you so they took you in, but let's face it. You have been nothing but trouble since you were brought home.

Mom and Dad are sick of dealing with you, so why don't you return to the rubbish heap you came from." With that a sobbing Lizzie heard the phone slam down and fell down on her father's chair until she finally fell asleep all cried out.

Since then she had kept up the illusion of living here with her parents, she wished she could leave but fifty dollars hadn't even allowed her to buy a bus ticket to her grams home so that she could find her true family. Finally giving in to buy food when the can goods ran out, she quickly had gone through the money.

Thankfully she had been offered babysitting jobs by the neighbors who hadn't noticed the little bits of food she had stolen. Sighing, she pulled out her notebook and wrote down what she had taken from the Parkers and well as the fact that she used their shower and washer, someday she was going to repay them, someday when she was a famous artist. Right now she needed to figure out how to hide her stuff from the real estate lady.

Tomorrow was another open house and she had to make sure that she was gone by one so that no one would know she was living here, still. She could not believe that Dad would just sell this house; he had designed it with an architect and the contractor, from the overall design down to the handles on the cabinet doors.

Dragging herself up to her old room, she wound the alarm to wake up, then she laid down on the bed, willing herself to fall asleep. As the clock ticked three she finally closed her eyes.

Jason woke up early needing his run desperately, he needed to clear his mind and running later would not allow that. After stretching and checking to see if AJ wanted to join him, his mood was even worse.

As he thought through his problems while heading towards the city, he started with the most recent one. Audrey Hardy's granddaughter, she was working as a Candy Striper at GH and following him around when he was there with his parents. His parents thought it was cute, he felt like he had a stalker. He wished she would join her sister in Europe. Brenda had said he should be glad that it had happened this way, both Webber girls could have been in town. If this was the better behaved one, he shuddered to think what the other girl was like.

Robin Scorpio, he sighed as he rounded the park. He felt sorry for her, Stone had died, and Jason had found her out at the old bridge last week getting ready to jump. Mac had agreed to get her some help but Jason got the feeling that the restaurateur was just humoring him. He could remember the awful crush she had on him a few years earlier, he felt guilty when he thought about her love for Stone Cates and its tragic ending.

Brenda was dating a mobster, the same guy who had been around Karen when she had stripped and done drugs. Sonny Corinthos was always pleasant when they meet but Jason could not forget Karen strung out and that Lucky Spencer; his little sister's friend had been shot because of the man.

As he rounded the Hardy house he sped up, Tuesday Sarah had tried to join him on his run, not seeing the annoying blond he breathed a sigh of relief. As he continued on towards the docks he thought about his biggest two problems, first of all the fact that everyone seemed to think something was wrong with his still being a virgin and the fact that he really did need to do something about that.

However his love life sucked, Big TIME. He'd lost Karen to Jagger, and then Brenda had used him to make Jagger jealous. Even AJ had gotten the attention of a girl Jason was interested in. What was wrong with him? AJ had came back from rehab, a different person tossing away Keisha, who had cried on his shoulder, but he would not get involved with anyone his brother had been seeing. It just wasn't done.

Jagger had turned to Brenda after Karen left town for school, then dumped Brenda for someone else. The annoying talkative brunette had been devastated, now she was seeing that Corinthos guy, As he came to the wharf by Kelly's Diner, he waved at Ruby, then stopped suddenly. Maybe that was it, maybe the problem was the way he dressed and acted. He needed to be more like Jagger and Corinthos.

"Jason? Honey are you okay?" Jason quickly looked up into Bobbie Jones eyes. Blushing at the fact that once again a woman was treating him like he was five, he said stammering.

"I-I'm fine, just got winded." with that he rushed off to start to implement his plan while trying to figure out what the heck had gotten into AJ while at rehab. He had been a complete jerk since he returned home. Finally running across the huge expanse of lawn he cursed as the sprinkles came on just as he hit the middle.

"Something wrong golden boy?" sneered AJ as he drank the alka seltzer breakfast of champions.

Jason just ignored the drunk, shaking his head. So much for rehab and what is with this golden boy crap he had started calling him since he returned home. Why was he so full of resentment, when he had left Jason and he had been on good terms? Now he just wanted to give in to the urge to punch AJ in the mouth.

Counting to ten he reminded himself that he didn't want to hurt his hands. Look what had happened to his father. Hugging a half asleep Emily, he grinned at her and shook his wet hair at his newly adopted little sister.

"Jase, that isn't funny." she squealed as she pushed her way past and into his bathroom. Sticking her tongue out at him, she closed and locked the door listening to his complaining. She really like to use this shower, it had better pressure than hers.

As he grabbed his clothes off his bed, he tripped over his telescope when he glanced at the clock, crap; he had to be at the hospital at eight for the beginning of his shift. He rushed off slamming the door; missing hearing Reginald tell him he had a long distance collect call from Italy.

I hope you like the preview.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing, I just like to take other peoples toys out and play with them until they break. So this is a disclaimer stating I am doing so without permission.

Prodigal Son

Chapter 2

Two Weeks Later

As Elizabeth returned home from her afternoon babysitting the Parker kids again, she was elated to discover that the strawberries her father had planted last year still had some fruit on the vine, with the banana she had taken from the house, she slipped off to the park.

Closing her eyes, as she swung in the late afternoon sunlight, she listened to the sounds of families playing with their children as she delayed eating her special treats.

"Elizabeth?" hearing someone calling her name, she opened her eyes and stopped the swing from spinning around.

"Mrs. Parker." she said with a touch of fear. Had the women found out she had taken the banana and a can of vegetable soup.

"If I had known you were coming to the park, I would have invited you along. Come join us, we are having a picnic." she smiled at the teenager.

Elizabeth hesitated but ultimately gave into her hunger. "Thank you. I would like that." As Elizabeth spent her evening with the small family, she felt envious of Susie and Tommy. They knew that their parents loved them and would do anything for them. When she returned to her house, she just wanted to cry again, and then got angry at herself.

Stomping to her parent's old bedroom, she threw herself on the bed, then started to toss the place. When she reached for the picture of her father and her, she just slipped down the side of the nightstand, numb. "Daddy why?" she said brokenly.

Finally falling asleep in the floor, she sniffled herself to sleep pulling the comforter from the bed.

Jakes

Jason left the bar, feeling even more like a loser. The young intern had been rejected by another girl. At this rate, he would never lose his virginity. Slinking into the mansion, he saw his grandmother awake in the study.

"Grams, is everything okay?" he asked as he went to hug the elderly woman.

"Everything is fine, dear. Now how about you sit down and we have a little talk." Lila watched as Jason tried to sit down in the tight leather pants, she smiled outright, and then rolled her wheelchair over to where he had sat. "Jason, you are going about this in the wrong way."

"I don't understand grandmother." he blushed hoping she wasn't talking about what he thought.

"Yes, you do. Jason, don't let others tell you when something so important should happen. I know that you feel like you are missing out on something. Jason, when the time is right and more importantly when the girl is right, there will be no second thoughts. Just relax and enjoy your life. Now head up to bed, we have the town picnic tomorrow."

BOULDER

Elizabeth woke up, all stiff from sleeping on the floor. Glancing at the clock, she rushed around; needing to clean up the room, today was another open house. After rushing into her bedroom, she stuck all of her things into her hiding place.

Slipping back into the master bedroom, she double checked everything. As she finished her last minute corrections she heard a sound of footsteps. Scared she slipped under her parent's bed, holding her breath certain that the real estate agent could hear her.

"This is a lovely room."

"Yes, the owners did a lovely job."

"May we ask why they are selling?"

"To take a job overseas, their daughter has no interest in staying here. They just reduced the price, being rather eager to sell." Said the agent, sensing they were interested but not sold, she added "All furniture is included. It is a turnkey sale."

"What does that mean?" asked the very eager female half of the couple, she couldn't help it, she loved this house.

"As soon as the offer is accepted, you get the keys."

"Well we are interested. How soon can we move in?" asked her husband.

"Tomorrow if the bank can arrange the paperwork that fast, let me just fax Dr. Webber the paperwork and we can take care of this today." The agent was excited; the Mrs. Dr. Webber had offered double the commission if she could get this done soon.

Elizabeth listened her heartbreaking as she heard the woman. Now what should she do? Where could she possible go? Just when her day couldn't get any worse, her hair got caught on something as she slid out from under the bed at the sound of the closing of a door and starting of a car.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth tried being gentle but when her hair still wouldn't come she yanked at the caught strands, causing more pain but freeing her from the floorboard. Elizabeth started to grab her book bag when she realized she had pulled up a plank in the mahogany hardwood flooring. She grabbed the piece of floor to stick back, when she saw the box in the space under the floorboard.

After she removed the box, she replaced the flooring and ran back to her bedroom, which as of tomorrow would no longer be hers. Throwing herself onto her bed, she opened it with little interest, as she tried to figure out how to deal with being homeless.

Elizabeth lay back against her pillows and without looking pulled the top group of paperwork out. Opening it up she saw her father's will, trying to read it between the legal stuff she didn't understand she read that he left his estate equally between Steven, Sarah and herself. No mention of her mother.

As she closed the paperwork she saw the signature and tracing her father's strong handwriting saw the date; February 14th of this year. Two months before he abandoned her. Tossing the will down beside her she found a statement for a bank in Port Charles, her eyes got wide as she saw the amount. Laying it on top of the other she found a Merrill Lynch account in with separate individual accounts with stocks, bonds and cash accounts for her siblings and her.

The next bit of paperwork was a medical file that made no sense to the young teenager, so she went to find what else was in there. Elizabeth saw a passport with her photo as well as one for Sarah. She was troubled to see that it didn't have her real name, unless that WAS her real name.

Picking up the passport with the name Imogene Bard, Elizabeth saw that her sister's middle name was used for hers as well. Elizabeth recognized that name, but she didn't know where she knew it from. Setting it down, hoping it would come to her; she reached in for the bag with the bank logo on it. It was for the same bank as the statement. Elizabeth opened it up, and then quickly zipped it certain she had imagined what she saw, it had to be a dream.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and reopened the bag, pulling out the money, she read the wrappers. It said that each wrapper had ten thousand. Pulling the four stacks out she trembled as she slid the wrapper off and counted. 1, 2, 3,45,46,47...73,74,96,99, oh my god she was rich!! Elizabeth kicked her blankets off her bed, and then tossed the money back into the bag, before standing and jumping with joy on her bed, until she heard the sound of something breaking. Oops! She thought.

She sat down making plans. First of she went into the attic and grabbed her suitcases. As she started to pack up her bedroom, Elizabeth sadly realized that she could not take everything with her. After going through her closet, she knew that she couldn't take her clothes; if she wanted to pull this off she was going to need to dress a little older looking. No more baggy skirts or wrinkled clothes. Slowly going through the items in the room, she took the suitcase back up stairs and left it behind.

Grabbing her duffel bag, she placed in her most important sketches, her favorite book, the copy of Pride and Prejudice that her father had brought her back from his trip to England. As she went through each room in the house, she gathered what little she would take. A sweater that was still hanging in the hall closet, the photo of Dad, Steven and her that was taken while skiing two years earlier, the last present her grandfather had given her and finally the stuffed animal that a friend of her father's had given her a few years before in Port Charles. Mr. Fluffy had been there for a lot the last few months.

Looking around she sat down and wrote a few letters, sticking money inside of each one, as well as a thank you note. As she walked out the door, she pulled it shut locking it for the very last time. She removed her key and placed it in the mailbox.

Walking the neighborhood, she slipped the envelopes into the appropriate doors as she sadly left her home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of this stuff, except my storyline.

Prodigal Son

Chapter 3

Jason waited for the Webber girl to leave, and then turned to AJ: "What do you think you are doing?"

"You are so hot to lose it; she is willing to help it along." Jason flushed at the knowing sneer on his brother's face, desperately wanting to punch his drunken ass.

"I would not touch her if someone paid me." Not even then, she was an annoying witch who was two-faced. When the parents were around she was nice as can be, the minute they weren't Sarah had been rude towards Emily, until she found out Lucky was related to the mysterious teenage Prince who lived on the Island. It had been rather funny to see her reaction to Lucky telling her that he couldn't stand his half brother.

"Well, maybe you should think about paying someone, face it, that is the only way any girl around here is going to let you get any."

"AJ, enough!" Alan couldn't believe his son, Jason and AJ had never been best of friends but they had always been family, this had gotten out of control. Every since the family picnic earlier, his eldest son had been pecking away at Jason.

"Take the golden boys side, Jason are you even sure you like girls?" he sneered on his way out the door.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Elizabeth Webber had just purchased a bus ticket to Kansas City, Kansas. Grabbing her duffel bag, she got on the bus and tossed it under her seat, it was a busy night and hopefully she could disappear. If her mother should ever find out about the money and come looking for her she would not exist.

Jason finished his run, as he returned from the house; Lucky Spencer and his dog had arrived to see Annabelle and his sister. Watching them play, Jason just shook his head at their antics. As he entered the living room through the French doors, he watched as AJ came in and placed a call.

"Did you find him? I paid you to be there when he arrived and take care of things." he heard him urgently ask.

Jason watched as the answer made his brother reach for a drink and breakfast at the same time. He watched as he at the Belgian waffles with powered sugar and strawberries with a Vodka chaser. He just shook his head in disgust as he walked past, not bothering to actually acknowledge his older brother.

As he showered he thought about his morning, Robin had turned up again. He knew she needed someone to talk to, but he really didn't think he was the best person for the job. Suggesting she talk to Brenda or even Gail Baldwin had been shot done. She had refused to even consider Mac's friend Kevin Collins.

Mrs. Parker opened the door for the morning paper, today there were no plans, and no little league games, no business meeting for her husband, not a dance recital in sight. As she bent down to pick up the paper she saw the white business envelope with Jeff Webber's name stamped up top. Closing the front door as she heard the phone ring, she heard her husband say that Susie's friend Mary's mom was on the phone, that she was frantically looking for Elizabeth Webber.

Confused as to why she was calling her she opened the note and reading it quickly understood. "Jane, I got one too. Call Olivia's husband and have him meet us at the Webber's immediately." Turning to her husband she dried her tears, telling him to read the note she quickly went to grab her keys and cell phone.

Mr. Parker was stunned. That poor girl what could have caused this, he watched as his wife pulled her minivan out of the driveway and rushed off down the street.

When she arrived at the large and seemingly empty house, she saw Jane and Donna waiting with Olivia's husband. As he got off the phone with his boss: the police chief, he told the women he had been given permission to enter, take a look through but that he could not do more than that until they arrived with a search warrant.

A squad car arrived as he returned outside, shaking his head. "Sir, it looks like she was living here, however there is not evidence of any adult presence. I called around checking with various real estate offices, the woman handling the sale is on her way. There is a broken bed in what appears to be her bedroom; the closet door was open with clothes still hanging there."

The real estate agent arrived to the scene; she saw the broken window and suggested they find this homeless person. "The Marks will be arriving today; they can't come into their new home to a crime scene you need to wrap this up quickly. I need to arrange for a glass repair person to fix this immediately."

"How did you happen to sell this house madam?"

"The Webber's contacted us in late March; they were asking for 3.2, two weeks ago, Mrs. Dr. Webber called me from Europe telling me she would take 1.6 if I could arrange a sale immediately. I settled things yesterday. The Marks are moving in today."

"The problem is that they were here as of this week, at least their daughter Elizabeth was."

"Your mistaken their only daughter was with her mother the day we signed the papers, her name was Sarah. I personally saw them off at the airport. The daughter went to some fancy boarding school back east and the mother was catching a flight on to some pow dunk town in Europe."

"There is a mistake here, there are two girls, Sarah who is around 16, this is her." said the detective as she showed the annoying agent the two separate photos, "and then there is Elizabeth she is fourteen and as of two days ago she was living in this house."

"Then she was trespassing, this is not her house. I want to press charges on behalf of my client." she stated. "The girl was lying; the Webber's only have one daughter."

"LOOK!" stated Mrs. Parker "I watched those two girls grow up and I assure you that Elizabeth is a Webber. She came home from the hospital when I was still in high school. I used to babysit for the family."

"Well she wasn't supposed to be here; look can you wrap this up, soon."

"Ma'am this is a missing person's case, it will take as long as it takes. I need you to give this officer all pertinent information you have on the Webber's. NO ONE is going to be moving into this house until we find the location of this girl."

"You can't do that!" she stated huffily.

"Yes, I can ma'am so it is in your best interests to help my officers and I with this."

"My god Jane how did we miss this?" Mrs. Parker was upset with herself, how many times had she seen the girl always alone, looking lonely. The fact that she fled didn't surprise her. The note had apologized for taking a shower at her house and for stealing food; it made her angry that she had missed the signs.

"I know, did you notice that the agent never said Jeff?"

"I noticed, I wonder where he is, that man would never abandon his daughter. EVER!" said the officer. He recalled that Jeff had attended college back east, then did his residency at his father's hospital, but he could not recall the name of it. He was wishing he had questioned Jeff more when he said he would be gone a little more through the summer, it was why no one had questioned not seeing the Drs Webber.

"We need to find Elizabeth. This note mentioned finding some money, which she was going to use to go to her true family."

"Ladies, we need that money she left for you. I am hoping we can locate where it came from through it serial numbers." As all three women turned the bills over they felt like they were handing over a piece of this missing child.

"Can we help, call around see if any one has seen her?"

"Use the school handbook, you three take A-F, G-M, N-R and I will take the last bit and try to find Jeff's families numbers back east. Someone has to know something." Said Suzy's mom as she walked to her car still trying to figure out how they had missed this.

As Jason signed out at the hospital he watched as his mother finished talking to a patient's family.

"Jason; are you heading home?" he turned at the sound of Keisha's voice.

"I was, is there something you need." he asked the woman.

"Just, well, I really hate to come to you with this." she started to turn then spun around. "NO! I do need your help. Jason. AJ is running the Community Center into the ground. We just lost another grant and I don't know what to do. Granny is refusing to let me go to Edward; she thinks he is doing this on purpose. That it is Edward's way of saying to the public we tried, but now we can use this land for something else. You need to help me."

'Okay I will talk to AJ, he won't be at the festival tonight, since he is allergic to strawberries. He avo--" Jason stopped talking and started thinking. AJ had been eating strawberries this morning, what the hell? He should have broken out in hive and been rushed to the hospital by now.

He noticed that Keisha was still trying to talk to him, but didn't hear her until he saw Mrs. Hardy on the phone, then watched as she passed out. He quickly reached out to catch her, handing Keisha the receiver for the phone and calling for his mother as he carried the elderly woman to an exam room.

"Mom is she okay?" he asked as Monica checked her vitals.

"Yes, she is just in shock, do you know what that call was about?" she asked an entering Keisha.

"It was the Boulder Colorado police department; they were looking for Jeff Webber. When they were informed that he was dead, they wanted to know how he could have sighed paperwork selling his home today then. They also said that Dr. Webber's daughter Elizabeth was living in the house all by herself and wanted an explanation."

"Give me the information, I will call them. Elizabeth was in Europe with Carolyn last I knew. Audrey told me that she refused to come here, saying Port Charles was boring and that Audrey was too strict. It hurt her feelings rather badly. Elizabeth has always been her favorite. Now this; Jason I need you to stay with Mrs. Hardy while I make this telephone call."

Monica was uneasy, Jeff had called her at the beginning of the year, telling her he had learned something he shouldn't have and was worried about his daughters. When she had suggested sending them to Audrey or her he had taken a minute then said, that is wasn't a good idea. Now Jeff was dead, someone was trying to sell the house he had built for his family and Elizabeth had been found living there by herself.

As she listened to the officer, she grew even more concerned. They asked if someone there would know why Elizabeth had taken a bus to Kansas City and why she hadn't been taken by her Mother with her like it had been assumed by those in Port Charles and why people in Boulder thought they were still here.

Monica told him that Jeff had been mugged at the airport on his way home from a conference in Boston; she was ashamed to admit that she had lost contact with Carolyn. She hadn't wanted to explain but knew that the officer needed the truth, after telling the man about her past relationship with Jeff, she told him that she couldn't stand the man's wife and made it a point to avoid her.

As she gave the officer her vital statistics, she promised to get back in touch as soon as Audrey was up to talking. Taking the file from Jessie Brewer, she told the officer that the night of the last call from Boulder; Audrey was working at the hospital but that there was a good chance that Sarah had been at the house.

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine, is there another way when looking for the records to distinguish you from your current husband?"

"Yes, just tell them it is in regards to Monica Bard Webber."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and have taken to borrowing other people's toys. Especially since they are not using them.

Prodigal Son

Chapter 4

Audrey woke up to the very worried blue eyes of Jason Quartermaine, smiling weakly at the young intern she asked to speak to Keisha. He told her that she had gone home but that Monica had taken the phone call earlier and needed to speak to her.

When Monica joined them she monitored the equipment, while telling Audrey that she had talked to the Boulder, Colorado police. "They said that Elizabeth has been living at the house since she returned from a ski trip in early April, without heat but the electricity was still on since they were attempting to sell the house."

"She went to school, finished out the year with good grades but her teachers made a note in her file to talk to her when she returned this fall in regards to her apparent loneliness and possible depression. No on at her school noticed she was on her own. She ran out of food in early June and had been getting fed when babysitting for her neighbors who had been paying her as well."

"The house was sold this week; Elizabeth found out, she also somehow located some money in a box at the house. A few thousand dollars, she left Boulder on a Greyhound bus headed this way. The reason any one knew she had left or anything about this was that Elizabeth left notes for the neighbors, apologizing for stealing a little bit of food here and there; she also left each of them a hundred dollars to pay for the food and using their showers. "

Monica saw Audrey looking bewildered and started to stop when the elderly woman said with a surprisingly strong voice, "What else?" seeing Monica's hesitation, she grabbed her hand saying "Please I just need to know."

"According to the police there is absolutely no record of Jeff's death, in fact the same neighbor's up in arms about Elizabeth told them that Jeff was supposed to be working out of town a little bit more this summer and they didn't usually run into Carolyn during the summer anyhow. Carolyn had told them that Sarah was moving to Port Charles to be with her sick and frail grandmother, to help comfort you in you time of need."

Seeing the fire in Audrey's eyes, Monica knew she would be fine if she continued. "The house was put up for sale, but the agent never meet with Jeff, Carolyn sent all paperwork back to her with it signed and notarized. The notary has turned out to not exist; the paperwork faxed back from Europe, with his signature is turning out to be a fake."

"Where are my stepson and my granddaughter, now?"

"They are tracking down Carolyn. Audrey they took Sarah into custody, she is being held as a material witness. Sean Donnelly called me when he found out about you and told me what they have. I sent Justus down since he is a little younger than Lee Baldwin; I am hoping he can get us some information."

"Thank you. Jason could you please do me a favor and go home and tell your grandmother that I need her to call me right away, tell her it is about an old friend, she will understand. Monica when can I leave this place?"

"In the morning, I will let you out, but your heart rate climbed over a hundred and fifty so for tonight you need to stay here."

"May I come in?" asked Justus. Seeing their nods, he suggested that Jason leave, after the blond left he sighed and sat down in the only chair not sure how to tell the woman what he had learned.

"Mr. Ward, just tell me, now." she said firmly.

"Okay the police have located Carolyn. She claims that Jeff went missing this spring after telling her he wanted a divorce, his luggage exited the plane from Boston but he never did. She also said that Elizabeth ran away from home around the same time. The police know that this is a lie; they found a note under a sofa from Carolyn to Elizabeth. Here is a faxed copy."

Justus saw Audrey and Monica's faces darken at what they read and Audrey's start to crumble. "Do you want me to keep going?" Seeing them nodding yes, he continued.

"Okay, the same day that Elizabeth arrived home from her class trip, she called your house; records show that she made a twenty-five minute phone call, since you were at work that evening they are assuming she talked to Sarah. The police arrested Sarah today for interfering in a police investigation. She lied to them again this morning when they questioned her and the Boulder police have a nice little file on Sarah."

"For what?" asked her grandmother stunned, Terri hadn't pressed charges for the theft so what else had Sarah been into.

"An ex-boyfriend, she tried to get him arrested for stalking, the problem was that she had made the calls to him, left him notes, and he basically kept every single one at his mother's orders, then Carolyn tried to press statuary rape charges in March only to find out that Sarah had been involved with others in similar situations, normally they would have looked further into it, but Sarah was sixteen, the guy at the time of the relationship was 19."

"I knew nothing about this, what did Sarah say about Elizabeth?"

"She told the police that she thought Elizabeth had runaway from home, like her mother claimed. We can't prove differently. I wish we could. I hate to say this but she is lying about something Mrs. Hardy. She would not say what they talked about on the phone."

"She won't need to; Justus I need you to go to my house, there is a device in my bedroom. If it is still operational then it should give us the information. As you know my late husband was the chief of staff here. We would miss calls sometimes and after the lawsuit that claimed he ignored the calls in regards to the case all incoming calls are taped. Lee advised us to tape all of them, not just the ones in regards to the hospital in case of another lawsuit. I just never thought I would need to use it to get my granddaughter to tell the truth. Monica I need to get to the jail, today."

"Fine, I will drive you myself."

"I arrived right on time then." asked Lila as she was rolled into the room by Reginald.

It was just about noon, when Elizabeth exited the bus in Kansas, she had no intention of getting caught and sent where ever they sent runaways. So she had exited the bus in Topeka instead of Kansas City. It looked like a nice enough sized city that changing her hair and clothes should be possible without drawing attention.

She went into the first bank she saw. "Hi, may I help you?" asked the teller.

Acting exasperated she said "Yes, my dad gave me some money for shopping but he told me to have it changed to small bills, since he didn't want people to know that he gave me this much money. I think he was afraid I would get robbed. Can I get some small bills?" With that she handed over five hundred dollars.

"Certainly miss, enjoy your shopping spree."

Going to the nearest mall, she went straight for the kind of place that Sarah would shop, and then purchased an item here and an item there, always using the hundred dollar bills; this was the last stop where she would use them.

The first thing she did was take the local transit bus to a central location, then with the map that the driver had provided she picked a different route that didn't run close to the bus station and got on it until she found a hair salon, when she saw it. One of those hair mills where they did twenty clients a day, she would be just one more head of hair there.

Walking out the door, she wasn't too thrilled with the vibrant red hair, but it would work with her pale coloring. Stopping to buy some lunch she stopped at the local thrift store and purchased a suitcase, nothing too big but a little worn out.

As she walked around the area she found a few more items that she could use in her plans then went back to the bus station, using a fake name since they hadn't asked for id she caught the next bus to Atlanta, which should confuse anyone looking for her. She promptly got on the bus and fell fast asleep.

Audrey entered the station and quickly found Sean talking to Mac Scorpio; she had called the private investigator as soon as she had finished talking to Lila.

"Mr. Scorpio, can you do this for me?" she asked urgently.

"I will do my best. Do you have any idea where she would go?"

"No, but there is something I think you need to hear. Sean can we do this in your office with Sarah there?"

Tiffany entered the room; she asked Audrey if she wanted her to make a public appeal for information.

"At this point no, Tiffany there are things you don't know, please just come in and listen to what I need to tell your husband and Mac here."

Justus entered as they waited for Sarah to be brought into the room, the blond burst into tears when she saw her grandmother, saying "Grams, they are saying I broke the law, help me. You know that I wouldn't do that."

Audrey suddenly felt her age, Sarah's jealousy over Elizabeth had caused so many problems over the years but this time, she didn't know what could be done for her eldest granddaughter. Turning to Justus she asked him to play the recording he had found at her house, when she had heard it's contents earlier, it had broken her heart.

"_Oh grow up Elizabeth. Obviously they aren't there. Mom and Dad took a job in Bosnia."_

"_What am I supposed to do?" she asked._

"_Can't you take a hint, just go away, that is what you are supposed to do. Didn't you read the note, for god's sake Lizzie, no one wanted you anyhow. You were just rubbish that dad found behind the hospital here in Port Charles. They felt sorry for you so they took you in, but let's face it. You have been nothing but trouble since you were brought home. _

_Mom and Dad are sick of dealing with you, so why don't you return to the rubbish heap you came from." _

The silence in the room after that was stunning, Audrey turned to Sarah and asked if she wanted to tell the truth now.

"I'm sorry Grams, but she is such a drama queen, Mom had made plans for her to join her in Europe but Elizabeth ran away, she didn't want to go."

Audrey was frustrated she was still lying. "Why then did you come here and say she was with your mother and also what do you know about your father's whereabouts?"

"DAD is dead; Mom said he died in Boston. As for the drama queen, she got what she deserved. She should have just gone with Mom."

"She was on a school trip, she didn't runaway. Now why don't you explain why you lied to Sean?"

"I was just sick and tired of Miss little perfection, getting all this attention, which is why she does things just to get everyone's attention."

"Sean I don't think she knows anything." she said wearily. "For the record, Sarah your father is missing he isn't dead and Elizabeth was living at the house, until she heard it had been sold. Now she is missing."

"Mrs. Hardy I'm not going to press charges, I think you have enough to deal with right now. I will inform the Boulder police of Mac's private investigation, and what we heard on the tape. "

"Thank you, Sarah I need you to wait outside, sit down and don't even think about moving or that convent school in Canada is going to be a real possibility."

"Now that she is gone there is reason we need to keep this quiet, Tiffany I need you to promise me that no matter what this doesn't get out, even if we need to release the missing persons report locally." Seeing the former actress nod, Mrs. Hardy handed over the file she had to Mac and Sean.

"Holy Mary, mother of god, how the hell?" that was all that Sean could say.

"Sarah told the truth, Jeff did find Elizabeth behind the dumpster at the hospital, and someone had tossed her there. When we found out that there were only those particular relatives alive, we kept her and this secret for thirteen and a half years."

"Audrey, I will burn this as soon as we finish. Does Elizabeth know?"

"No, but knowing the stubbornness and pride of my granddaughter, I guarantee she goes looking for answers. She CANNOT find them. Jeff was waiting for her fifteenth birthday. Now he is missing, he accidentally stumbled across something earlier this year and was concerned this could become open fact."

"Audrey I will get started right away, the girls are going over to Bobbie's. I have no idea where Felicia is. If you need me or get any kind of clue, call me on my cell phone, here is my card with all my numbers on it."

"Mac, find her first, then find out what happened to Jeff. If you can't find me and need a question answered try Monica she used to be married to my son. Strangely enough they are closer now that they are divorced then when they were married. Lila and she are the only other two who know of this, Alan knows there is a secret but doesn't know the contents. That was his idea."

Watching as the detective left, she turned to Sean "I hope he is as good as you say."

Jason watched AJ from the shadows of the stairs; he waited until his brother left then went straight to his room, quietly searching it. Something had been wrong with his brother for months, then today he had eaten strawberries, no one had been at home except Emily and the servants, so he had thought no one was watching him.

As he methodically searched he found nothing more suspicious than a brochure for the clinic he had attended with hangmen drawn all over it and the name Billy repeatedly under the noose. Giving up on the room, he tried his briefcase, inside were the usual papers, including the business in Italy he had been pressing his grandfather on buying.

As Jason started to leave he grabbed the memo pad and wrote down the number for the clinic maybe something happened there that had set his brother off down this new path in life where everything needed to be blamed on others. The old AJ had been a screw up but he had owned his mistakes not like the stranger that had came home.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing connected to GH, and am only borrowing Guza's toys.

Prodigal Son

Chapter 5

As Elizabeth got off the bus from Atlanta she saw the loud blond that had been on it with her. She was eager to find a hotel but knew she was pressing her luck using the id that she had. It said she was eighteen not twenty one and most hotels didn't want to rent to someone so young. Catching up the blond who was counting her money at the soda machine and grimacing, Elizabeth had an idea.

She went to the machine, hitting the button for the Coke, but pretended to groan, "This isn't what I wanted, damn it." She grabbed another dollar and placed in pushing the button for the seven up that she did want.

As she started to walk away, she asked the blond, "Hey want a coke?"

"Sure, I was just getting my money ready to get one. Here." she tried to hand Elizabeth the money.

"Don't worry about it, I hate coke. Didn't I see you get on in Atlanta?"

"Yes, I am on my way north, what about you."

"The incredibly large city of Port Charles, New York."

The blond turned suspiciously, looking her over then asked why she was going there.

"To find my parents, let's just say I have some issues that need resolving."

"That is where my birth mother lives according to my mother. I have a few issues with her as well."

"Look it's late, I'm not catching the bus until tomorrow, do you want to grab a hotel room together."

"No thanks I can't afford that. I need to keep traveling straight through."

"Relax it is on me. My dad left some money for me to use during this trip. I have a hundred dollars budgeted out for a hotel stay tonight. I could use someone to talk to, I am coming all the way from San Diego." she felt guilty about lying but winced when she realized she had gotten pretty good at it.

"Sure, by the way my name is Carly, Carly Roberts. What is yours."

"Gennie, Gennie Bard."

Sarah who was furious to learn that if she wanted to stay she had to get a job and to keep said job for at least six months. Ruby had agreed to hire her at Kelly's.

Sarah slammed her way into her room, throwing herself on the bed. Of course this was about Lizzie it was ALWAYS about Lizzie. When she had found the papers in her dad's desk and the reason her family had moved had been about her little sister she had been furious, she had been begging to move to Port Charles.

All she had ever wanted was to live here. When she had gone to her mother about the fact that her sister was adopted all her mother would say was that to keep her safe they had to stay where they were.

She had worked on her mom until she had promised her that they would consider sending her for the summer, but her father had said no, that she could go and visit Steven in San Diego. She knew better than to try and manipulate her dad.

It had seemed like they would sent her east, after all her grandfather had just died, but know she had been turned down when she had offered, her father said her grandmother wasn't up to dealing with a teenager.

Jason relaxed as he hung up the phone in his father's office, the fax had came through, so he quickly grabbed it. Leaving a note for his father to cover up his being in the office he placed the fax amongst his paperwork and left.

Hurrying home, he went straight to his bedroom, then started to read the papers. The doctor at the clinic had believed him when he said that his boss needed the file for their insurance company and had faxed it right away. As he read through it, he was it contained exactly what it was supposed to, nothing new, nothing out of the ordinary.

As he looked at the sign out sheet, he noticed something different there, it said his brother had left rehab about three week earlier than he had came home. What happened during those three weeks and where had his brother been?

TWO DAYS LATER

"See yah later?" asked Carly as they both exited the small bus terminal. She was going to miss Gennie, the girl was the first person she had meet with bigger secrets than her. She didn't know what was eating the younger girl, but she sure wasn't the eighteen her id said. As she grabbed her bags she went straight to the diner she had read about her mother's family having connections to. She needed to put her plan in motion, she was going to destroy Bobbie Spencer's perfect life, if it killed her.

"Probably not, but thanks for the company, Carly. I am only going to be here long enough to find out the answers. It's better if I don't drag you down with me. Please don't tell anyone that, if they come looking for me." she was nervous the blond had proven trustworthy until now, but Elizabeth wasn't going to let her guard down for anyone.

"Hey, I have your back, look Gennie. I know that you are in some kind of trouble. I don't know what it is, and I promise to keep my mouth shut. Look just be careful, you are way too trusting of people, You should have never invited me to share that hotel room with you." Carly had no idea what had come over her, but she hugged the red head and said. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Elizabeth watched as she went down the street to the bus stop, then turned to grab her battered bag. Seeing Carly waving from the backseat of the bus, she swallowed the lump in her throat. Carly's hug was the first time someone other than one of her babysitting charges had been affectioned towards her in a long time.

Wiping the tear at the fact that she couldn't just go to her grams house, she started to raise a hand to hail a cab when she suddenly found herself on the ground and breathless. Feeling the solid weight of another person on top of her she started to fight like her dad had taught her.

She only stopped when she heard the guy lying on his side holding his privates and howling with pain. Looking over at her attacker for the first time, Elizabeth giggled a little at his antics, then seeing the way he was dressed, realized her mistake. The jogger must have run into her, he hadn't been attacking her like she had thought.

"Miss are you okay?" Elizabeth turned to the incredibly gorgeous green eyed man standing there in the early morning heat wearing a suit and just shook her head yes.

"Was he attacking you?" asked the guy. She could only shake her head no, she didn't know who he was but she did know that he screamed danger. Turing back to the blond on the ground she said.

"I don't think he was attacking me, now. I think we got tangled up when he was jogging. Do you think you could check on him." she said with her bright blue eyes full of worry. Johnny sighed but did what she asked. He wished he could learn to say no to women, or in this case a girl.

He looked at the guy, groaning. He knew this jerk, it was one of the Quartermaine brats, the one who was studying to be a doctor during the day and seemingly desperate to do a physical exam on a girl at night. He had seen the luckless bastard get turned down more times in Jake's than he had seen him drink a sip of the only beer he would purchase to use as a prop. The boy at least was learning to play a decent game of pool, but that was all that he was doing at the bar.

Jason felt the pain receding only to open his eyes to one of the regulars from Jake's. Seeing the smirk on the thug's face made his day even worse and it was only six thirty in the morning. "Was it you that hit me?" he asked.

"No that would be the little lady you tackled when you ran into her without looking. Man, are you capable of standing?" Johnny did wince then, he had seen the little red head kick the blond in the balls with all of her strength.

Jason looked around the guy he knew worked for Corinthos to see a five foot nothing girl with beautiful blue eyes staring wide eyed at him. He stood there ignoring the other guy, just returning the stare. She was perfect, from the shoulder length curly hair to the perfectly matched finger polish that also showed up on her toes peeking through on her sandaled feet.

Johnny just rolled his eyes as the blond stuttered an apology then asked if she was okay and wanted to know if she needed to go to the hospital, Johnny thought the dork might actually get someplace, then he mentioned GH and the red head shut down on him.

Elizabeth had been stunned when she got a good look at the guy, he was so pretty, with those eyes and that shy smile that turned to a grimace when he had tried to stand up, she could only stand and stare. As she finally paid attention to what he was saying she heard the words GH and knew she had to get away.

Hurriedly thanking both men she said, "there's my taxi, I have got to go." with that she rushed into the waiting taxi and had him take her to the waterfront. There had been an ad in the paper for a live-in studio down by the docks and she wanted to see if she could rent it.

Mac sat down with Sean and Mrs Hardy in the woman's office at GH and gave her an update. "Your granddaughter is rather smart. She changed the big bills in Topeka for small bills, I would guess that she had about four thousand dollars total in small bills. She picked up some new clothes. She also dyed her hair. The girl that dyed it swears she was a blond when she left the salon."

"She's wrong. I guarantee Elizabeth would never dye her hair blond. Unfortunately Jeff would have made sure that Elizabeth could live in the world on her own for when she became an adult. He did that with all three of the kids, so Elizabeth is a little more worldly about banking and things than most teenagers."

"I have noticed. She was wearing a baseball cap when she bought the next bus ticket to Atlanta. We lost her there. I thought she was traveling on her way here but the girl that I thought was her turned out to be a Carly Roberts. A nursing student due to start with your program in a couple of days."

Sean hesitated but knew he needed to tell Audrey his news. "Audrey, we do know that Jeff arrived home in Boulder a few days after he went missing in Boston. A neighbor recalled him bringing in the trash cans. They talked for a minute about some the basketball game that night. Colorado vs. Detroit, so we know for sure that it was the correct date."

"There is also evidence that things were off in the marriage. The detective on the case said that most of the neighbors he talked to said they hoped it was true, Carolyn isn't very well liked out there."

"Here either." said Monica from the doorway. She was trying so hard not to laugh, Audrey was so upset and yet Monica had just came from treating Jason, she had noticed the forming bruises on her son, when he told her the reason. She didn't know whether to laugh at the infatuated expression on her son's face or that he had gotten beaten up by someone he referred to as an angel.

Alan reaction was to send their son for a head scan, but she doubted that what ailed him would show up on a medical test.

Audrey saw the smile she was trying to hide and knew that Monica felt the loss as keenly as she did, so is she was laughing it had to be something good. "Let me guess, Foster and Annabelle ruined something of Edward's this morning."

"No, this time it's Jason." with that the cardiologist told the others about Jason's mishap and that he seemed to have fallen in love at first sight.

Audrey smiled at the misadventures that young man seemed to be having with his heart, she wished that she could be that young and free hearted again. "Sean what do we do now?"

"I am going to keep looking into this, Mac has a lead with that Robert's girl. She might have seen Elizabeth on the bus, at least that is a local lead."

"If not I am going to Knoxville, that is where I lost the trail. Audrey it looks like she is headed this way. That is good news, in a way. Have you thought about asking the press for help yet."

"You saw how much she looks like her biological mother, if the picture gets out, they could start asking questions and I have no urge to have that family involved."

"I understand. I will keep digging. Look we have lot's of resources between us locally, I will talk to my delivery men, today is the day most of my supplies are delivered. That money won't hold out forever and I think that your granddaughter is sensible enough to know that, so I would bet she tries to get a job locally. The best money with the least skills is waitressing."

"Thank you Mac. I will also call over to Mercy. Some of the nurse's I trained are over there. I will have them on the lookout. Do you recall Epiphany Johnson, Monica she is the night shift nurse in the ER over there."

"My officer's will also be on the lookout, they are to observe not approach, so she won't be scared off if she turns up."

Monica hugged Audrey whispering that Lila was praying for Elizabeth and doing what she could through her network of friends. As she went to check on Jason, Monica swore that if she found out that Carolyn had something to do with this she would make the witch as miserable as she did the child she had sworn to protect and love.

Elizabeth let herself into her new apartment, the studio had only one room and the bathroom was down the hall but it was all hers. She had gotten the name of a thrift store to get some furniture and the previous tenant had left a bed frame. Seeing it she grimaced and made plans to hit a paint store after the thrift store.

Walking back down the stairs, she frowned as she recalled the lies she had told the apartment manager she had claimed to be hopeful art student for the fall semester. She had paid a whole years rent in advance, calming the man's fears about her ability to pay her rent. She carefully stuck the receipt in with her other important papers.

It had taken a good chunk of the small bills she had, but she could always go to NYC by train to cash money. It was a five hour ride and she knew how to get lost in the city by now.

Walking into the thrift store she got extremely lucky and found a sofa and chair as well as two bar stools, some mismatched dishes then she saw it the art easel.

She excitedly pulled it out and was squealing with excitement when she saw it was only three dollars but in perfect shape.

The man standing in the corner turned, startled by the little woman's squealing, seeing her excitement reminded him of his young daughter. Lulu of course would never be excited by a couple pieces of wood but what did he know.

The girl was standing in line in front of him juggling all her purchases when the dishes in her hands started to fall out.

"Here, you go little lady." he offered his mostly empty cart. He like to stop in to find items for his office at his old Jazz club and today had found only one item.

Thanking the man she gratefully placed her purchases in the cart, when she got up to the counter she handed the person the tags for the items like the clerk had told her and the rest of things she had gotten. "Miss when will you be picking these items up, they need to be picked up on the same day purchased."

Seeing the disappointed look, Luke sighed and said "She will take them now, there is a beat up old truck backed up next to the entrance, have your people load it."

"Certain Mr. Mayor."

Elizabeth turned and looked at the grubbily dressed man, then said "Mayor?"

"Former, I just enjoy the perks, look my name is Luke Spencer. I am trustworthy, well kind of, I don't kick kittens or cook and eat little children, but other than that I make no promises. I just saw that look, I have seen it on my wife's face. You bought the items with no way to get them home. Relax, I will give the items a lift. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do." she replied smugly without giving it.

"I knew I was going to like you for a reason, are you willing to share it?"

"Yes." she said giggling. After a few minutes while they loaded her furniture she said "Gennie Bard, Mr. Mayor."

"Well Gennie Bard, lets get this stuff to your place."

Chapter 6

Jason ran up the stairs he had been eager to get home today. He had to try and find the girl from earlier. She just had to go to dinner with him, if he had to he could pretend he needed sympathy from getting beat up earlier.

As he showered and went to pick out his clothes, he frowned at the leather pants he had bought in an attempt to looks tougher, all they had done was make him uncomfortable. Finding all his jeans and dress pants were dirty, he groaned, kicking himself mentally, this was what came from telling the maid he would do his own laundry. When he forgot all he had to wear were old clothes.

He pulled the pair of old jeans out and grabbed a polo shirt to wear with them but it looked a little to pressed and neat with the faded and repaired jeans. Tossing his room he grabbed a gray t-shirt, he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard. As he picked up the newspaper she had dropped earlier, he started to call and check on the various places circled in red.

He tossed the paper when the guy on the other end of the line told him he was sorry but he had rented out the studio that day and didn't have another available until next week. Thanking him and giving him his cell phone number, Jason hesitated over his name. He couldn't use Quartermaine, then the guy would want to know why he would want to rent the place. He decided to drop the last name and said Jason, Jason Morgan.

Getting the address, he grabbed his keys and started out the door, when he saw the note from Reginald about another collect call from Italy. He could not figure out why someone would be calling from there for him and told the butler that, but he went down stairs and found him to tell him if it happened again to accept the charges and find out what the person wanted.

Elizabeth let herself back into her apartment after almost having a close call with Sarah. She had stopped at a diner near the docks, having seen the help wanted sign and had intended to apply. But had heard her sister's voice in the kitchen and told the older woman to never mind, she would come back later.

She did smile as she stood outside the window and saw her sister being trained by some woman. Picking up her shopping bags she hurried back to clean her new apartment, she needed as much done as possible by tomorrow.

The former mayor had offered her a mattress and box springs after talking to someone called Bobbie. Grateful for the rather gregarious mans help, she had tried to pay him for helping but he had said, no thanks. That she reminded him of someone.

As Elizabeth turned up her small radio, she was starting to get a little hungry. The apartment was cleaned, the bed frame painted and dried. The rest of items where she needed them. Making a list of the items she still needed, she knew she was going to have to take the train to the city over the next few days. She went to her hiding place for the money, then made sure to take some money from a different stack.

As she stuck the money in her purse, she saw the picture of her father and her. Picking it up she placed it in the hiding place with her money. There was a chance that this man or his son could recognize her father.

Luke knocked on the door, when Gennie let him in, with his son and Emily behind him, Elizabeth was stunned to see them carrying bags of things. "Mr. Spencer?" she asked.

"When I went to pick up the bed at my sister's she sent these along. A former tenant left them, she had only live there for a few months and Bobbie said that the ones she sent were still in the packages when she moved out. My sister washed them and sent them over along with some dishes."

Elizabeth was stunned as she opened the bags to find towels and linens along with some curtains and few other items. "Why would she do this?" she asked turning to thank the two who had dropped the other bags.

"She was going to send them to the County Hospital thrift shop, when the Cowboy and I went to pick up the bed with his sidekick there, she sent them to you instead."

"Thank you, please tell her thank you for me as well. Did you say Cowboy?"

"This is my son, Lucky, he's 15, and his sidekick is Emily she is 13. You two this is Miss Gennie Bard, hopeful college freshman."

Elizabeth looked at the two, they were her age but she felt so much older than them. "Hello." Emily was envious, Gennie had an apartment all to herself, and it looked pretty great. "Where are you from?" she asked then realized she was being nosy.

"San Diego, California. Are you two related?"

"No, Lucky is my best friend, I do have two brother's. AJ, he works for Grandfather and my younger brother is studying to be a doctor." Emily suddenly smiled, she saw how Jason's love life sucked and decided to help it along. "He's really cute, you should meet him. He is sweet and kind, likes animals and small children. Grandmother loves him, so does everyone else."

Jason stopped as he reached the floor that the manager said the apartment was on, so that he could look at it, he would have sworn he heard his sister's voice. Stopping he went down the hall and saw a door standing ajar. He groaned as he listened while his sister shared his supposed virtues with the very person he was trying to impress so that she would go out with him.

"He is a volunteer at the hospital, works at the community center on Charles Street. He helped get it built when my grandfather wanted to put a waste station there."

"Yes, young Quartermaine is a virtuous young man." Luke saw the stunned expression on the young girls face as Emily all but told her that he had great teeth and would make a good husband. He knew that if he didn't get her out of here, in Emily's imagination she would have the young red head married to her brother before even introducing the two of them."Emily we have to get you home sweetheart, before your grandfather calls the police again saying we kidnapped you again."

"Okay Mr. Spencer. Here, Gennie this is my brother's number." with that she handed her the paper where she had written down the house number. Elizabeth watched as the younger two left, then Mr. Spencer told her to be sure to lock her doors, and be careful on the docks at night.

Jason exited the bathroom that he had rushed into while trying to avoid killing his little sister. He winced as her words went straight to his brain. She had made him sound as interesting as paint drying. As he tried to figure out what to do he heard someone talking to him.

"Excuse me?" he said turning, blushing when he saw the person he had came to see.

"Hey your the guy from earlier, I am so sorry. Do you live here?" she asked hopefully.

"No, I came to look at the place but someone beat me to it. The man downstairs has another one available next week but I think I will stay where I am now." he wasn't sure how to explain being on her floor if she asked but luckily for him she didn't.

"How do you know Luke Spencer?" he asked, trying to find out some information about her.

"Just meet the man today. He helped me get my furniture home, then when he saw what little I had called someone named Bobbie who sent me over some more stuff. By the way do you have a name."

Jason scrambled to think whether his sister had used his name, then sighing told her Jason.

"Hey Jason, I'm Gennie." she stuck her hand out.

Jason felt like he had stuck his hand in the light socket. "Nice to meet you Gennie. Are you hungry?"

"Starving, but Mr. Spencer was bringing the stuff back and didn't give me a time so I stayed here. I don't know any takeout places or have a phone yet so I didn't eat."

"Want to go and get something, there is a diner nearby."

"NO!" Elizabeth saw the expression on his face and realized he thought she was turning him down, "Yes, to the food, no to the diner." she said blushing. She could not believe this gorgeous guy was asking if she wanted to get something to eat together, especially after she had hurt him so bad earlier.

"I know a place that does good bar food." he said hopefully.

"Sounds good." then she groaned as she realized she needed a shower. "Actually, I know this is a little weird, but I need a shower. How about you go and get the food and we eat here. I have been on a bus for a few days and can't face the idea of more people. Here."

She tried to give him money for her share only for him to say I have it, then said I will be right back.

Elizabeth rushed to take the shower, just towel drying her hair. She loved the big fluffy cotton towels that this Bobbie person sent over. Jason returned with the food just as she was clearing the bags off the counter.

"Wow you got all of this done in just one day?" he asked.

"With a little help from the Spencers. What is his story anyhow?" Elizabeth sat opposite Jason at the counter as they finished their burger and fries listening to the story of Luke Spencer. Some of it sounded vaguely familiar, worrying her that he might know her family.

Jason didn't want to scare her off, so he told her when she asked about him he said he was in college and nothing more. He helped her put away the dishes and other items then blushed when she thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. "Good night." he said as he walked to the door.

"Good night." Elizabeth didn't want the night to end but knew that it had to. She was starting to close the door when he hurriedly asked.

"Will you go to the movies tomorrow night with me?"

Elizabeth stuttered when she answered "Y-yes. When."

"At six, I will pick you up here. Good luck getting your paint supplies tomorrow." he couldn't believe what he did next, he bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips then rushed off down the stairs leaving a stunned red head standing in the doorway.

Jason hit the outside door, saying yes! As he left, he was trying to decide what to wear the next night reminding himself to do some laundry when he returned home, he was trying to figure out how to tell her about his family as he rushed to find his car. He had parked it by Kelly's earlier.

He was so excited he almost ran over his mother's best friend, he reached over and grabbed Georgie Jones tossing her into the air and telling Bobbie sorry, when he put the little girl down. He messed up Maxie and Lulu's hair then danced around Bobbie who just chuckled at Jason's antics. She had heard from Monica about his "angel" and knew that Jason must have located the girl.

Elizabeth slowly closed the door, touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. She had been given her first kiss and by a college boy at that. It had been wonderful, she whirled around the room, tossing the pillows all over the place as she got ready for bed.

It wasn't until she was snuggled down in the soft navy blue sheets that she remembered she was lying to him. She couldn't go out with him, he was at least 19 or 20 and she was only 14 almost 15 her brain reminded her. She turned to her pillow and tried to come up with a solution. If he knew she was just a kid telling lies he would never want anything to do with her again.

She tried to figure out a way to tell him the truth, the best she could come up with was telling him she was seventeen, that was only a couple of years off. She reasoned to herself. She sighed then got back up, putting on some sweats she grabbed her key and placed it around her neck, she needed to think and knew she wouldn't be able to do it in bed.

As she walked down the street, she held the can of mace she had bought earlier. Rounding the corner she saw two shadows standing next to a warehouse. As she stiffened she saw the man who had tried to help her at the bus station join the other two who were also dressed in suits.

"Hey, excuse me!" she said as they quickly turned towards the sound of her voice. "We meet earlier" she started to say when the older blond said

"Caught again, Johnny. Next time keep your pants on." Elizabeth turned to face the man when she caught a glimpse of the man leaving the building, she had seen his face on the front page of the paper this morning. He was a criminal, a mobster. Forgetting she wanted to thank the man who had helped her she started to back away in fear, making sure the mace was facing them she turned to run.

"Miss is everything okay?" Elizabeth whirled and maced the large man who had came up upon her from behind.

Max swore and tried to grab the can away from the petite whirling dervish, she had just maced Marco and seemed to want to use it on Francis, Johnny and him.

Sonny saw that the woman was scared and told them to back away that they were frightening the kid.

"She isn't a kid, that is Calamity Jane herself." Elizabeth had settled down a little, but the handsome man's comments had her irate and forgetting what she had learned in the paper that morning.

"I was coming over to say thank you for this morning, you jerk. I am not a kid or a klutz."

"Let's look at the facts, #1 When we meet this morning, you took down a six foot healthy athletic twenty year old without any weapons, #2 you just took down a ten year guard with a can of mace, so I would say that proves my argument."

Sonny chuckled at the stubborn look on the red head's face. He got the feeling Johnny was seconds from being victim number three. The guards turned his way when they heard him, then Francis who was helping Macro suggested they call someone named Doc.

"Just use milk, that is what we did when I maced my brother, my dad is a doctor and he should know what he is talking about." she almost groaned out loud, shit, so much for keeping that information to herself.

"Thanks for the advice. And for I accept your thanks for earlier. I am sorry for the way I acted, look the docks aren't very safe, you should head to where ever your staying."

Sonny turned to Max and said for him to take her home, then turned and smiled at the young woman. Welcome to Port Charles.

As Elizabeth talked to Max on the walk to her building she saw a familiar looking blond walking ahead. "CARLY!" she called out.

The blond turned and saw the dangerous looking man with her young friend. She had been worried especially after the visit from the investigator earlier at her place at Kelly's. Things were going like she hoped, she had a part time job at the diner, nursing training at her mom's hospital and was living in the diner owned by Bobbie's aunt.

"Gennie, what are you doing with him?" she asked eying the man with distrust.

"Long story, how are you settled in." Turning to the guard she said "I'll be fine, this is a friend of mine, thank you for walking me home but this is my building and she will take me the rest of the way."

Carly followed her into her studio astonished at what she had done so quickly. "WOW! When I get a permanent place you are SO helping me decorate." She sat down on the sofa knowing she needed to get serious.

"First we need to talk, I had a visit from someone looking for you." seeing the fear, she said "I didn't tell him I knew you but I did tell him that I thought I saw you transfer to a bus to Washington DC."

"GREAT! Thank you Carly. What exactly did he ask?"

"He just had a picture and asked if I saw you on the bus at any point. I told him no. Gennie what are you into."

"Nothing too bad. My parents abandoned me supposedly, but I know my father is still out there. My mother is in Europe and my sister the wicked witch is here with my grams who deserted me as well. I just found out I was adopted. I am going to locate my real family and find out why they left me. Then I am going to go after my sister for revenge. I am going to take her so called perfect life and turn it upside down."

"Sounds like my plan, my Mom gave me up then is raising two kids that aren't even hers. Both of them were kids of rich men so of course she kept them. She is married to another rich man. I am going to turn her life upside down and then tell her who I am."

"I just want to know what happened to my dad. I have an older brother but he didn't want me either." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Gennie, the man said something I need to ask you about. He said that you are 14. Is that true."

She started to lie then said whispering "Yes, but I turn 15 in November."

"Wow!" Carly said as she slid off the sofa and to the floor. "Look what are you going to do about school, you have to go to school."

"I am going to, but I am not sure how. I will be a junior this year. I really want to get this done by the end of August so that I can find someplace to go to school. I can't stay here I have told too many lies already." she sobbed as she started to think about Jason, and that she could not risk even going on the date with him now.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I will help you. I should warn you right now though, I am selfish, impulsive, and never think before I act. But I can make an effort. I think it's time we banded together, unwanted kids, united." she said as she hugged the now crying girl, "Tell what lies you have told."

As Carly listened to her talking she didn't hear anything too bad, until she got to the blond guy. "Gennie I was at the diner today when he came in for food, he was cute, really, really cute but a little old for the real you."

"I know and I lied to him, but I can't help it, I really like him, Carly. He kissed me." she admitted. "I want to go out with him tomorrow."

Carly thought about it, maybe Gennie should go on the date, things could be tense and end up not working out like they wanted. "Fine go to the movies, but don;t get too caught up in him, it will hurt less when you tell the truth. I hate to say it but I think you need to consider calling your grandmother, the detective said she was the one who hired him, she is really worried about you."

"But Sarah said-"

"Exactly, Sarah said, you never actually talked to your grandmother. Trust me I am the same type as your sister. Wait, Gennie are you ELIZABETH WEBBER?" she said stunned. She had heard the older woman at the diner talking to her husband about a missing girl from Boulder. Seeing the look on her face she knew that Gennie was the girl.

"How did you know?"

"Someone named Tiffany was talking to the police commissioner about you. I heard them mention this other waitress that started today and how she caused all sorts of problems causing her sister to run away. You REALLY need to let someone know you are alive."

"I will, I am going to NYC the day after tomorrow I will call home from there."

"Fine, I am going to Kelly's. Hey I will get you Sarah's schedule when I pickup mine, then you can come and visit me without her knowing about it."

"Thanks Carly. I am glad you know the truth I was getting sick of keeping my lies straight."

"Gennie, well Elizabeth will stay a secret but you need to let someone know real soon before they call the FBI."


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing connected to GH except a couple of battered notebooks, this was not an authorized by Walt Disney in any way shape or form, because if it was it would be so boring that it would put you to sleep.

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 7

Elizabeth entered the library, not sure what she would find. Walking to the research desk she waited for the blond in front of her to get her microfiche asked the woman sitting there for the local newspaper's microfiche for the last 15 years.

"Do you know what you are looking for, it might help to narrow down the time frame." suggested the woman.

"No really, I just hope that I will know it when I see it. May I use the machine over in the corner?" she asked.

"Sure, do you want to have the circulation desk hold your bags up front, there is very little room near that machine."

Elizabeth did as she suggested then pulling out the notebook she returned to the corner, being sure to keep her baseball cap on. "Your set up right here, miss. If you need any help just hit this button, it notifies me at the desk. Here are the first five, excluding the fourth year, Miss Hill is looking through those currently."

It was a long afternoon, getting her nowheres. She had read each front page. She had see articles about her grandparents and her father but nothing about a found baby. Just when her back was starting to hurt, she felt someone smack her on the back of the head. Turning she saw Carly sneaking a chair over from the empty study area.

"Did you find anything yet?" she stage whispered.

"Not really, just a few articles about my grams, she is the head of the nursing program at GH."

"Audrey Hardy? She is your grandmother?" she asked astonished.

"How do you know of her?" she asked.

"I start in her program next week. My mom went through it already. That is why I am here. Look, take a break and eat this. I will keep going through will you are doing that. How hard can it be to look for a scrawny little pipsqueak like you."

Giggling she went out on the library steps and ate the salad and soup that Carly had brought to her. As she ate the soup she could not help laughing, two weeks after leaving Boulder and she was still eating soup that didn't belong to her.

Carly was going slow, nothing had jumped out at her except that Elizabeth's dad name was tingling something in her memory. She just had reached the next months articles when she saw her Mom's name mentioned.

She read that she had been married and her stepdaughter's husband had been declared a serial killer. She snorted in disbelief, she had taken in this Terry Brock but she couldn't even be bothered to raise her. When she came to the articles a few months later where her husband had been arrested for beating her and was now in jail, it gave the blond pause.

"Excuse me?" Carly turned to see the woman from the diner standing by her. "I was wondering if we could switch rolls, I was hoping to trade up a year."

Carly saw that she had the next year from where she was in her hand and said sure, trading for the year after that. "Do you know what you are looking for." asked the older blond.

"Just looking." she said shortly. When she had returned to the diner this morning she had seen the woman on the news and knew she was a reporter. Worried about her finding out about Gennie she was a little short with the woman.

JASON was reading the information he had been given from the rehab center again, he knew he was missing something. When he came to the daily report information, he saw what he had missed. Calling to the center he asked for the director. "Hi, I was hoping to locate someone who stayed there with my brother, they were friends and we are planning a small party for my brother in regards to his sobriety."

When the director had hesitated, Jason had no qualms about using his family's name to get what he needed. William R. Shutts, a resident of New York City. Jason thanked the man and tried the phone book in his grandfather's office for the city. Not finding the name he tried all the Shutts he could before going to his volunteer shift at the community center. One had finally gave him what he needed.

"Jason! Hi!" said Robin as he walked into the center. She had been hoping to see him, he was the only person besides Brenda and Sonny that didn't treat her differently since finding out her HIV status. "Are you working here today. Maybe we could get something to eat together afterwards." she said hopefully.

"Hi, I have a movie date later, sorry Robin. I am going to be in the office, so see you later." he said walking away. She stood there, shocked Jason had a date, Brenda hadn't said anything about his seeing someone. Maybe it wasn't that big of deal, she made plans to see if Brenda would want to go to the cinema with here, they could claim to want to see the new Julia Roberts movie that should work.

Walking over to her purse she called her friend, knowing that she like to be available for Sonny when he was free, but with his getting more and more involved with the Rivera family it looked like he would not be free for some time.

MAC sat down and went over his notes, as he watched Georgie and Maxie finish their art projects. There was something wrong here. His notes screamed that they were off on some part. This morning, the Knoxville police talked to the driver of the local run and he didn't recall any single women traveling that day.

Then there was the research that Audrey had on Elizabeth's biological family, no one wanted to have any thing to do with the Cassidine's if they could avoid it. Jeff Webber might have crossed them by getting that sample of DNA from the young prince, if he had then there was a good chance that he was dead. A very good chance.

He also could not find any evidence of Natasha Bergem's existence after college, it was like she disappeared somehow. Dead knowing that family. He wished that he could ask Spencer but he didn't trust the man, if he knew that a member of that family was still alive he would go after them with a vengeance, never mind that the child was just that, a child.

As he made a list of what needed done, he put finding the creative and smart young lady at the very top of the list, that was most important. Second had to be locating what had happened to Jeff Webber, the more he learned of his relationship with his children the more worried he got.

The man had been a great father, even Sarah who was furious that he had not let her return to Port Charles had agreed that her dad had been a great father. Steven had offered to come east, but his grandmother had told him to stay there and finish his internship. Since his residency was at Boston General, he would be here soon enough.

Mac had intervened suggesting to the headstrong young man that his sister might try to contact him, so stay there as long as possible. That had settled things.

The next thing on his list was Elizabeth's mother, her biological one, her disappearance combined with Jeff's told an ominous story. Helena Cassidine wasn't one to be thwarted.

As for her adopted mother, something had spooked the woman. It looked like the real estate agent had called and railed at her for the time she had wasted trying to sell the house, the district attorney in Colorado had frozen the sale and all of Jeff's assets. Then there was the mysterious disappearance of most of his liquid assets; months before.

Carolyn was looking guiltier and guiltier by the day. As Mac finished his list, he still had another mystery, who was the biological father of the young girl in question. Where was he?

ELIZABETH hurried to change tossing the file on the counter, then after showering and changing into the outfit that Carly had suggested started to go through the copies. As she read the articles about the found baby she was astonished at what she read.

Her dad really had found her behind a dumpster. She had been tied up in a canvas laundry bag and tossed into the dirty laundry at the hospital, but she hadn't been a baby. She had been around four years old the article said. Half dead and malnourished, she had been whimpering when Jeff had come searching for his missing jacket which had been tossed in by accident, down the chute.

Her dad had taken care of her, then Carolyn and he had adopted her, no one knew her real name or age. The pediatrician had guessed at her age from bone density which since she was so small and sickly could be wrong. She was being wishful again. Carly had told her that she should tell Jason the truth, tonight.

Elizabeth was hopeful that the truth might be different than the known facts, she believed it deep down in her soul in fact. She copied down the address of the library in NYC for the next day then hiding the papers waited for Jason, who knocked right on time.

As they left the movie theater, Jason could not believe how much fun he had this evening, first they had gotten something to eat at the mall food court. He didn't understand her dislike of Kelly's and her explanation of her friend working there and feeling weird about her waiting on them. He had thought she didn't want her friend to know about them at first, until he had been introduced to the blond as they walked to his car. She had been a little different from what he had been expecting.

Gennie had explained about the nursing program and Carly leaving out the parent situation. Jason was glad that she had some friends, he was hoping to introduce her to Brenda and maybe Keesha but was a little leery since he hadn't told her his last name yet. "This is weird, I just realized I don't know your last name." he said.

"Bard, like a poet." she answered.

Jason laughed and said "It's a good thing my mom is my stepmother or I would be worried. That was her maiden name."

Elizabeth felt her heart stopping, Jason had mentioned his parents were doctors at dinner now the last name, she was getting more and more sure that Carly was right and that she needed to tell Jason who she was.

"Stepmother?" she said. "Do you see your real mom."

"No, she died when I was just a little kid, Monica is great. She is the only mom I recall and-"

Elizabeth's heart did stop, oh why oh why did she not ask his last name. This was Jason Quartermaine. Alan and Monica's son. She knew who he was. She could not see him anymore, it would get her caught. Then she saw Jason and the two dark haired women looking at her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." she listened as Jason introduced Brenda Barrett and Robin Scorpio to her, again.

"This is Gennie." he finished seeing the way the two eyed her he inwardly groaned, his instincts were correct, Robin had set this up.

"So are you still in school?" asked Robin sweetly. "I remember high school; such fun." she tried talking down to the red head, that color had to come from a box she thought.

"I hope to be an art major come fall." she answered, the girl reminded her of Sarah. "So where do you go to school?"

Just the question Robin wanted. She answered expecting the girl to back away she answered smugly "Yale."

"Really, I saw the grounds when we looked there for my brother, they were beautiful, but he decided to go to Stanford. Dad was happy it was closer to home." inwardly groaning, she was just giving away too much information.

Jason knew that Gennie didn't know but she just scored a point, Robin had been turned down from Stanford, it had been on her list but she hadn't made the cut.

"I'm premed, early acceptance." she replied.

"Really so was he, he was accepted there and Harvard, unfortunately he didn't get into Columbia it was his first choice." she winced but knew that before the evening was over she would be telling Jason the truth so she just went with the flow.

"My Mom went to Columbia, great school. We have to go, see you later Brenda. Robin I'm sure I will see you around." with that Jason got her out of there before Robin tried anything else. He didn't understand why she kept trying to reach out to him, but this was getting out of hand. First she had shown up at Jake's, acting like she stopped in there all the time, now this.

AS they went up her stairs, Elizabeth unlocked her door and invited Jason in. He hesitated then said, he should head home. Elizabeth felt her head hang, after they had ran into the other girls she had said very little, they had been more Jason's type than she was, the bird girl wanted to date Jason that was clear. After tonight, Jason would go and be with someone like that, she had ruined even the chance at friendship. He had been withdrawn and quiet since leaving the garage at the theater.

Jason was sure that if he went in she would tell him that she didn't want to see him again, things had been going so well, then Robin had started the I'm better than you game again. She had done so one night at Jake's.

That night it hadn't mattered, he hadn't been interested in more than sleeping with that girl, but Gennie was different, she made him think of things that didn't have anything to do with sex, but he had to admit, he wanted to do a lot more than kiss her eventually. He had hoped that they would find out if they were truly interested by the end of August. Maybe before school started.

As he started down the stairs, he wished he knew what it was about him, the only two girls that wanted him, he didn't want. Robin and Sarah didn't interest him, but Gennie did.

Elizabeth knew she had to chalk this up as a learning experience, like Carly had suggested. She at least didn't need to reveal her secret now, he wouldn't be around again. She wanted to know though, what she had done wrong, she was tired of just accepting things. "Jason, can I ask you something." she said softly.

"Sure." why not, I screwed this up, so go ahead, maybe it would be easier if he just left, but he wanted to stay.

"What did I do wrong, why did you go so quiet." she asked.

Jason's head rose sharply and saw the intent look on her face, his heart speeding up. "I was thinking we should have avoided Brenda and Robin. I know that she is a pain and made the mistake of mentioning at the center that I had a date tonight to go to the movies."

"Yes, they are so much more your type than I am." she said.

"Not in this lifetime, Robin had a crush on me years ago, her boyfriend died recently and she has been hanging around. As for Brenda I made the mistake in high school of going out with her, it was a disaster she was using me to make someone else jealous. She is a family friend and is Robin's best friend."

"She is famous, a beautiful model. Why would you not want to go out with her."

"She is a royal pain in the rear, who never shuts up, if I spend more than five minutes with her I need aspirin lots of aspirin. Your not upset that they interrupted us, then Robin's nonsense."

"No, she reminds me of someone I know. I thought that you were comparing me to them and that I did something wrong. If I didn't then why didn't you want to come in and talk?"

Jason smiled at her and said "I did I just didn't want to be told that you didn't want to go out with me again that my friend and her friend had made you not want to see me again."

Elizabeth took his hand and dragged him into her studio, saying "They couldn't do that." She knew that she should have let him go but also knew she didn't want to. As they talked about the movie and made plans to see each other again, Jason watched as Elizabeth stood in front of the large window with the easel set up in front.

"Did you get your art supplies?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to get some stuff done tomorrow with Carly but I am going to start painting the next day."

"Can I see?" he asked, picking up the sketchbook, hoping she would let him look.

"Sure, most of those were from the park today and down by the water." Jason looked through, he didn't know much about art, but he did know that her sketches actually looked like the real stuff, "they're nice."

Elizabeth laughed at the polite response. "I know these girls." he said. "That is the Jones girls with their dad. This looks like Spoon Island. I think this is the view from the library steps.'

"Well the island is the one in the center of the harbor. I have to ask who lives there, it is depressing looking. As the the one it is the view of the library steps, the girls I don't know who they are."

"Are you going to paint these?" he asked.

"No, my painting is more abstract, the sketching is more like therapy."

"You should show someone these." he realized if she was studying art then she must have done so at some point. Elizabeth gasped and pulled Jason over to see the shooting star and said "Make a wish."

Jason knew that it was foolish but he did it anyhow, wishing that he could always be like this with this girl. As she leaned back, he stood behind her telling her the various constellations they could see from the window, until he heard the midnight harbor horn sound. Regretfully he told her goodnight, asking if she could have dinner with him on Friday. "I have to go do something the day after tomorrow."

"Sure." she said with a blush as she thanked him for the date, then went to leave his arms, that had came around her waist at some point that evening. Jason leaned over and softly kissed her saying I had a great time, then deepened this kiss, not taking it too far, before leaving the studio. Reminding her to lock the door on his way out.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing, and promise to borrow other peoples toys again and again and again, I might eve ask permission some day.

Authors note; I guess I should let you in on the fact that Elizabeth is actually sixteen having turned had a birthday in May. I had left it unknown because SHE didn't know. But when I reread the chapters written so far, it was rather obvious that I needed to at least let the readers in on it. I do apologize. Also for those wondering about the personality switch on Carly, she is going to be this way for a reason. As for Robin, if I write her character after watching the soap, she gets written meanly. I loved Robin during the original run, when she told AJ the truth, I even understood a little, now with this horrible story they are giving us for her and Patrick. I can't stand the whiny and annoying person they have changed her into. So the best thing I can do is stop watching while writing. Mandy

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 8

AS Elizabeth hit her fifth bank in the last two hours, she slowly walked back towards Times Square. She wished she had time to go to the Guggenheim or The Met but she needed to make this trip as quickly as possible.

With almost three thousand dollars worth of small bills she knew she needed to start looking for a phone booth, someplace quiet, stopping into the McDonald's she grabbed a milk shake and some chicken nuggets before trying to figure out what to do next.

She turned, once again getting the feeling she was being followed. She was starting to think she was paranoid, no one knew where she was or who she was. After stopping into the music store and purchasing the soundtrack from the movie Jason and her had gone to the previous evening, Elizabeth shook the thoughts of Jason out of her head, at least until she was on the train heading home.

Trying to get rid of the feeling of being followed she hopped on the subway and took the train to Macy's. She decided to do some shopping so that she had a reason for visiting the city if Carly asked what she had done besides going to the Library. The trip there had been a disappointment, other than viewing the famous items there, all her research had turned up was the same facts she already knew. In 1986, Jeff had found her in the laundry room, in a dumpster. No idea about her family.

When it was two hours until her train was to leave, she went into the Port Authority bus station, it was a little noisy but she decided it was perfect when she saw one of the phones had a glass door that would close, giving her some privacy.

Placing the call to Steven first she knew that it would be about ten thirty on the west coast. When she heard his voice she started to hang up, then when she heard him say "Elizabeth? Lizzie, if that's you talk to me please!"

Elizabeth started crying and found herself instead of telling him she was alright she said "Why didn't you want me, why did you tell Sarah you didn't want me around. I loved you." She didn't want the call traced, it was her worst fear, so she slammed the phone and talked to herself, saying she needed to get this together before calling her grams.

"General Hospital, sixth floor." Amy Vining answered the phone by rote.

"Audrey Hardy please." said Elizabeth.

"May I ask what this is regarding?" she asked.

"No, look just take a message please, tell her that her granddaughter called, that I am fine and will be in touch as soon as I find out the answers to my questions, but please tell her not to worry that I am safe and am being taken care of."

"Anything else?" Amy heard the phone hang up and turned to Dr. Quartermaine. "Sir do you know what floor Mrs. Hardy is on today. That was her granddaughter, she left a message."

"Which granddaughter?" he said urgently taking the message he sighed with relief, if nothing else they knew that Elizabeth was alive. Taking the phone headset, he paged Audrey and Monica ordering them to come to his office. Seeing Jason coming down the hall, he had to say today had been a very good day. Jason was seemingly happier than he had been in a while and now it looks like Elizabeth had turned up someplace.

"Jason, go find your grandmother she has an appointment with her doctor today, have her stop into my office. Lizzie has gotten in touch with her grandmother."

Turning to do as his father asked, he heard Amy already gossiping about what she had heard and the call she had taken. He wished someone would explain what was going on with this girl, but his father and mother, grandmother and Mrs. Hardy were all really concerned and would not tell anyone anything.

AFTER delivering his message, Jason went over to the community center to try and talk to AJ who was making stupid mistakes with the grants. His brother had gotten defensive this morning at breakfast when Ned had accused him of deliberately tanking the project. His cousin had grabbed him on his way out this morning, asking him to talk to his brother. Ned had gone to spend the day with Brooklyn, his young daughter.

Jason finished with AJ, then went into Kelly's hoping to see if Carly knew when Gennie was returning this evening. He was hoping they could have some dinner together. After grabbing a stool, he groaned as he saw Sarah Webber leaving the kitchen with a sour expression on her face, followed by Gennie's friend.

The Webber girl looked like she wanted to spit nails as they cleaned the messy tables. From what he heard, the younger girl had tried to just pick up her tips then left the tables for Carly.

"Jason, what can I get for you?" Sarah asked as she smiled brightly at the Quartermaine heir.

"Nothing, I just need a few minutes with Carly." The young waitress stomped off, muttering about white trash under her breath.

"Hey, are you looking for Gennie?" asked Carly as she joined him at the counter. She could see why the girl was so hot over the guy, he was nice looking, if she really had been eighteen, he would be perfect for her. "She will be back around six-thirty. The train station, if you want to meet her."

"Thanks, sorry about making Sarah madder than usual."

"You know her?" asked Carly curiously, she wanted to know how to help Elizabeth and this would help her once she started working at the hospital, his family had connections there.

"Her grandmother and mine are friends, she is a real pain in the rear sometimes."

"What's the story about her sister. I heard some people talking about. That Sarah was arrested in connection to her disappearance."

"Don't know." he said shortly, he hated gossip and wasn't going to do so with someone he had only meet twice.

"What Jason isn't telling you, is that he is an upstanding, moral member of society. He doesn't tell tales out of school." announced the dulcet tones of Katherine Belle. She had come into the hovel to get away from the heat and had run into one of the more annoying members of her ex-family.

Jason didn't even acknowledge her as he walked out the door, stopping to let in his cousin Justus and Alexis Davis an attorney new in town. She had just gotten Kevin Collins acquitted of stalking Felicia Jones. When it turned out to be connected to his twin brother Ryan.

"Jason, wait a minute." Justus introduced his young cousin to the attorney. He was hoping to convince her to join the legal staff at ELQ, Lee Baldwin was retiring from the corporate world and had wanted to have his stepson Scott take over. Neither Alan or Monica would even consider the man who had tried to steal Jason's trust fund years ago, so he was talking to various attorney's looking for someone he trusted.

Some hot shot from NYC, named Ric Lansing had tried for the job, but he had given Justus a bad feeling while talking to the man. Alexis was his favorite, but she didn't want to deal exclusively with corporate law.

WHEN she had sat down in her train seat, Elizabeth once again, got the feeling she was being watched. Standing to place her shopping bags up on the luggage rack, she looked around not seeing anyone she could place as looking at her she sat back down with the book she had purchased on Picasso.

Johnny dropped the newspaper, something had caught his attention the other day, he had seen her picture when he had been pulled into the police station, in a file on an officers desk.

She had been a brunette but the file had been labeled a missing person's case. Sonny had told him to keep an eye on the young runaway. He had been a little concerned since she was living so close to the docks. So far the most suspicious thing she had done is get money from the bank, so he just relaxed for the train ride home, eager to get out of his suit and into some jeans.

AUDREY rushed into Sean's office as they tried to get the facts from the officer's in NYC, so far the only thing they knew was that she had used a phone in Port Authority to make her call.

Steven had called and relayed what she had told him. The young doctor was furious that his grandmother had kept Sarah's part in the mess from him. He had wanted to call and talk to his sister that evening, something told Sean that it would be more yelling than a polite conversation.

Sean grimaced as he saw the calendar with the last day of the month circled in red, that was the day he was supposed to leave to take over as head of the WSB, he was eager for the challenge but wanted to find the missing girl before then. He had hoped that Mac was taking over; but the mayor had appointed a bureaucrat with no street sense. It was a disaster in the making.

When they were finally called, Mac told them he was back from Knoxville but taking the girls to Kelly's as Felicia was on a case in Florida for Bobbie Spencer. No one could recall seeing Elizabeth. He had to give the girl credit. She had done a good job disappearing.

Mac was getting concerned through, so far nothing on Natasha Bergman, nothing on Carolyn, but Jeff's prescription pad had been used to get some sedatives in April, as well as some other drugs. The Boulder police had tracked them down and had located the two bit hood who had picked them up.

Asking the new waitress to get them two small milkshakes and burgers and fries, he ordered a coffee and #2 for himself. Seeing Lucy entering, he asked the flaky woman to keep an eye on the girls for a minute, that he needed to make a quick call.

Passing Justus Ward and Alexis Davis who were waiting to pay their bills he stepped outside and tried to reach his contact in Europe again. "Yes, did you find anything?" he asked the man. "Nothing on Natasha Bergman, or on Carolyn Webber." getting another no, he missed the strained look on Alexis Davis's face.

Scurrying away she went straight to Luke Spencer's club and pushed her way into his office. "Do you know why Mac Scorpio is looking for me?"

"For you." he asked as he turned around in the old leather chair he had. "No, why do you think he is looking for you?"

"I heard him on the phone at that diner he was asking about a Carolyn Webber and Natasha Bergman. Should we be worried about our plan?" she asked, she desperately wanted to protect her family from Katherine as well as Helena, but didn't want to go to jail. As far as she knew the only people that knew that she was Natasha were Helena, Stefan and maybe Nik but she doubted her nephew knew.

"Let me look into it. I can ask Felicia when she returns. We are on better terms than I am with the kangaroo pi, so who is this Carolyn Webber. You know my sister knew someone named Webber and Laura is related by marriage to that family. Her ex-stepfather was Rick Webber."

Luke called Laura and asked if she knew someone named Carolyn Webber and when she said that she didn't, he called his sister who was unavailable at the minute. His brother-in-law said he would have her call back.

As they continued their plans for Helena and Katherine the phone rang and Bobbie told them all she knew. "So this Carolyn is Jeff's ex and the mother of a candy striper at GH."

"Apparently, I have no idea the connection. Let me see what I can find out before the ball next month. Do you know what Stefan is thinking right now?"

"No, he has barred me from the Island every since I tried to pass Katherine off as his sister."

JASON was waiting when Elizabeth left the train, seeing him there made her smile as he offered to carry her shopping bags. "Did you buy out a book store?" he asked as he helped her with the bags.

"There was a used book sale at the library, I think I bought just about every single art book they had, forgetting I was coming back on the train. How did you know?" she asked.

"I stopped in and asked Carly. Do you want to get something to eat or go straight home." he asked hopefully.

"FOOD, at least if it's not a burger and fries. I am dying for real food, so what do you have in mind."

"How about a picnic at Vista Point." he said with a smile.

"What is a Vista Point and how soon can we eat." he laughed as he heard her stomach growling when they placed her shopping bags and the bag of books in the trunk of his convertible, before heading out to their picnic.

Johnny watched them head out, then went straight to see Sonny, only for Francis to stop him. Mr. Rivera was in with the mobster and they didn't want to be disturbed. Grimacing he asked if Marco had talked to their contact at the PCPD yet.

"Yes, but he didn't get to tell me anything before he got pulled in to the meeting as Sonny's guard. So how was CJ today." Max and Marco had taken to calling Calamity Jane CJ for short. They had both been assigned to watch out for the young runaway along with Johnny.

"Shopping, banking and the library where she proceeded to buy so many books that she had to take them to Penn Station and store them in a locker before continuing to shop. That is all she did, she bought one item here and another there. I swear she didn't spend more than then twenty dollars in most of the places she went in. The girl is nuts. I think we hit every single art store in the city."

JASON stopped the car and carried the basket while Gennie held the blanket, he was eager to show her the stars out here, they would be clearer out her without all the light pollution. As they settled down Elizabeth wished she didn't have to tell Jason the truth but there was nothing for it. She knew what she had to do.

Jason set up the telescope as the night sky darkened,. Elizabeth resolved to have one more perfect night, then she joined Jason on the blanket with the cold chicken sandwiches, potato salad and pieces of fruit that the Quartermaine cook had arranged for them. Elizabeth leaned against Jason who was seated behind her, with his long legs stretched out to the other side of the blanket.

As they talked about the view and the movie from last night, Jason told her about his family and friends, when she heard about Robin and Stone she vowed to never be in the position, she had just lost her family she didn't want to lose anyone else.

When the night sky was dark, Jason showed her how to see the stars through the telescope loving that she just relaxed against him while looking up. They found themselves just leaning against the stone ledge, no words seemed necessary, just holding her in his arms was amazing, Jason now understood what his grandmother had been saying. When the time was right, it would happen but for now he should enjoy the road there.

Jason kissed Gennie, not pressing but light kisses. He suspected she had even less experience than him and he didn't want to scare her away, ever.

As she turned to get more comfortable, Elizabeth realized she had let things go too far, Jason was a man who had probably way more experience than her and she didn't want that much knowledge yet. She started to pull back, just a little when they heard a sound of someone stumbling around.

"So-sorry golden boy, didn't know you were finally getting some. Does she know that you are literary virgin territory, or have you kept your lack of finesse to yourself." with that AJ stumbled down the hill and towards his car. Jason told her he would be right back, then went down to where his brother was and forget his plan to avoid hitting his brother. When he had knocked the ass unconscious he returned to Gennie who was wrapping up the stuff they had brought with them.

"I have to take him home, I can't let him drive." he said embarrassed and frustrated with his brother.

I understand, listen after you drop me off and take him home cal- never mind I still don't have my phone hooked up." As they returned to the car, AJ had awakened, making the entire ride more miserable than he had any right to do.

After removing the keys so that his brother couldn't take off in his car, Jason helped Gennie carry her books and bags up to her studio, Elizabeth realized he was upset at what had happened, so she leaned in and kissed him quickly, "It's okay, come over when you return on Friday. I have so much I need to tell you."

JASON dragged his brother's drunk rear in the house, dumping him on the marble floor in the entry way, wanting to do nothing more than toss him into the swimming pool. Monica walked down the stairs in time to hear AJ make a a comment to his brother. "So sorry I ruined your pathetic attempt at losing your virginity."

Jason started to walk away and then turned and said "For the record, unlike you when I go out with someone it doesn't mean I am trying to get them out of the their clothes. I'm not you AJ, I don't need to prove something by screwing anything that will have me."

Picking up the note on his bed, Jason started to change when he heard a knock at the door. Wanting to do nothing more than crash he said come in.

"Jason?" said his mother.

"I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have just left him."

"That is not what this is about, I just wanted to know how your date went."

"Fine, we are going out on Friday again, do you know if anyone is using the boathouse, I wanted to take her out on the water.

"As far as I know, it will be empty, what is her name.

"Gennie. Mom I am so worried about messing this up. I didn't tell her my last name, I didn't want to scare her away but sooner or later I have to. Besides she already meet Emily through Luke who dropped off some stuff from Bobbie. Emily was trying to set us up on a blind date."

"Here I thought that I was going to have to warn you about her. Your sister has been on the war path, she has been talking about this perfect girl she wants to introduce you to, your Gennie left quite an impression on your little sister." Monica looked around and saw his telescope was missing and when she asked where it was, she smiled. This Gennie was having quite an effect on her shy and introverted son.

"Good night, Jason. Talk to Reginald in the morning, you received another call from Italy."

With that Jason went to shower and to try and get some sleep before his trip to NYC tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing connected to GH, or Walt Disney, because if I had things would be so different on the show. Alas I am just a lowly peon, with no influence at Prospect Studios.

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 9

JASON was half asleep when he exited the train, now he needed to catch the subway to Riverside in Queens. Watching the teeming mass of people, he was grateful that he lived in Port Charles.

Arriving in the suburb, he stopped into a coffee shop, knowing he had a few hours before he could go visit Billy's parents. Sifting through his notes, he was not sure what he had. All he knew was that AJ wasn't acting like himself, eating food that normally would send him straight to the ER and had become incompetent at his position at ELQ.

When it was half past nine, he walked down the block and hailed the cab he saw coming down the street, after giving the driver the address, he settled back and thought about the evening he had spent with Gennie. Mom had said she didn't know of any family named Bard, that she had been an only child of two only children.

Wondering if he got things done quickly enough, if Gennie would want to go out tonight? He reached for his phone to call and see if Carly was at Kelly's and could relay the question, when the driver said that they were here. Taking in the contemporary looking mansion, Jason was on familiar territory.

Ringing the doorbell, he asked the uniformed maid for William Shutts. He was told to go to the back door and the front was firmly shut in his face. Shrugging his shoulders he did as requested. Once there an older man let him into the kitchen and said "Today is Mrs. Shutts day off. How may I help you?"

"I am actually looking for a Billy Shutts, he was at the same rehab center as my brother. Do you know where I can find him?" he asked not sure why the woman on the phone hadn't given him her home address.

"No, you might not want to, that loser has done nothing but use his poor mother. He was sent to the center by our employer on the promise that after he was clean, he would never return here again. He claims to be living in some town upstate."

"Port Charles, by any chance." he asked the man, his heart sinking. Apparently AJ had found a drinking buddy who was a less than honorable member of society.

"Yes, he gave his mother some pie in the sky story about living in some sweet house, with a great job and lots of money. He sent her this ridiculous fur coat last month. From someplace called Wyndman's. His mother thinks the best of the jerk, but I know that he is going to turn up in some kind of trouble."

"Do you have any pictures, I just wanted to see what he looks like."

The butler hesitated, then said "I really want to stay out of it, his mother doesn't need this."

"I actually think that Mrs. Schutts is going to be having bad news soon. I think this guy is hanging around with my brother, he is drinking and destroying a foundation that my family established in the name of my late Uncle."

ELIZABETH was finishing stretching her canvases when she heard the knock on her door, it was too soft for Carly and she knew that Jason was in the city doing something. Looking through the keyhole she saw Emily, the girl from the other day.

"Hello?" she said, opening the door to the younger girl.

"Hi, look why didn't you call my brother?" she asked tossing her backpack on Elizabeth's sofa then herself on one of the bar stools.

"I don't have a phone, and I am seeing someone." she said a little confused at the fiery insistence that the girl had.

"Of, well trust me my brother is perfect for you. Mom says to leave it alone but I saw him in Kelly's and Sarah says he seemed to be interested in the girl who works there. She is too old for him, so you just have to go out with him, please!" she smiled and begged at the same time.

Finding out that this girl knew her sister and hung out at Kelly's worried her, she was running out of time and space. "Emily, I really like the guy I am seeing, and your brother has never even met me, why would you think he would be interested if he is talking to Carly."

"How do you know the waitress's name is Carly?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because Carly is my friend. As for this brother, if he likes her that is their business."

Slumping onto the sofa, Emily said "Okay, I just think that if things don't work out with your boyfriend you really need to go out with Jason."

Elizabeth groaned, this was such a small town. "Jason Quartermaine. Thats my brother."

With that she said if you change your mind, here is his number AGAIN. Elizabeth shook her head and went over to the easel, she was now in the mood to paint. Just as she went to set up the oils on the palette she heard another knock at the door.

This is getting me nowhere, she thought as she went over to unlock the door. Seeing the man from the other night, standing there with Jason's friend Brenda she just groaned. This just wasn't her day.

"May I help you, Mr. Corithos?" she asked frustrated.

"Yes, first this is my girl friend, Brenda Barrett."

"We've met, Gennie isn't it." Brenda was confused as to why they were there but Sonny said he had to do something, then asked her rather nervously to go with him.

"Yes, your Jason's friend. I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here?"

Sonny realized that bringing Brenda had been a bad idea, then came up with an alternate plan. "I was a little worried after the other night, I was hoping that Brenda could convince you to move someplace a little safer. This is a bad neighborhood."

"Well since I paid my rent for the year. I think I will stay. Mr. Corinthos I realized that some people are rather scared of you and the other night that included me but I am capable of taking care of myself. So thank you for your concern but I am a big girl."

Sonny has seen her stubbornness the night she had maced Marco then tried to take on Johnny. He had came up with the plan involving Brenda unaware that they had meet, she didn't seem to be willing to back down so he left it for now, saying he was still a little worried and if she had any problems to let him know,.

Making a mental note to have Francis check out the security of the building and then have a couple of guards protect the girl. Luke Spencer seemed to be concerned since he had come to have him protect her, so he would see if he could talk to the man at the club. Laura still hadn't forgiven him for Lucky getting shot.

AS Carly finished her first day at the hospital filling out forms and getting her scrubs and books she saw Sarah Webber talking to an older woman who was telling her she had to spend the afternoon there. Sarah had promised she would help reorganize the records that were still being transferred to the computer.

Stopping over she played nice with the annoying blond, then waited for an introduction to the older woman that she was talking to. After meeting Mrs. Hardy, she listened as Sarah said that there was no way she was helping Bobbie Jones today, that she wanted to go to the mall with Lucky.

Smirking inside, Carly said "I could help. I am starting on Monday and if Miss Jones doesn't mind some questions about nursing, I would love to stay and help. My friend Gennie is working on something today and the only other person I know is her boyfriend Jason. So I have nothing to do."

Audrey considered it, this young woman was the one that had been mistaken for Elizabeth. The one that Mac had questioned, so she said. "Only if you allow me to arrange for some lunch in exchange. Thank you Miss Roberts." Escorting her to the storage room, she went to introduce her to the red head in charge of the mess.

Sarah and Amy rolled their eyes, both thinking that Carly was trying to get in good with her program head, both knowing that Audrey was a tough task maker who didn't let anyone get away with anything.

JASON finished researching his brother's friend then went to check on the book store at the library where Gennie had bought out the art section yesterday. Finding an old medical textbook that would interest his dad and a copy of Mark Twain's travels in Europe that he didn't have he went to see when he could catch the next train home.

Finding he had a couple of hours, he wandered around. Seeing Mac Scorpio he went over to talk to Robin's uncle."Mr. Scorpio, hi, are you here for business?" he always felt awkward around the man.

"Jason, how are you? Actually yes, we tracked down Mrs. Hardy's granddaughter to here. Unfortunately I have very little to report to her. What brings you to the city?"

"I am just doing some research, listen can I ask you a few questions. AJ has this friend in town, he is bad news but I don't know how bad. Do you know how I can find out."

"Do you have his name I can call around and talk to a few sources. Is he from here, is that why you came to town."

"Yes, his name is William Schutts, he used to live at his Mom's job in Riverside."

Mac called his friend in the NYPD and was told he would call him back as soon as he got some information. Just as they were settling down in the train, the call came through. As Mac listened and wrote down the answers, he shook his head at what he was hearing.

"Okay this is what my friend had. He has been arrested for DWI, DUI and a whole host of similar charges but he is also a locally known con artist who is wanted by the local police in connection to an assault a while back. Jason this guy is bad news, he had several domestic violence charges against him but they were dropped when the women disappeared or were intimidated into dropping them."

"Thanks Mac. When I locate him, should I call Sean? What about AJ."

"Call Sean, but one thing the officer said that Billy's supposed to have left for Italy. A border guard said that he recalled a drunk sailor named Billy Schutts on a cargo ship that left here a few months ago. He had been careful to write it down and check with the police because they suspected the guy in some stolen artwork that had been found aboard the ship. At least until they realized he was too drunk to have been involved. He is going to send an email, I gave him your address. The one for your hospital account, I still have it from when the files were sent there for Audrey."

Jason had more questions than when he had left as he got off the train to see Robin was picking up her uncle after a casual hello, Jason headed to the house to see if his brother was there. Finding AJ gone was no surprise so he went to see his dad.

Alan thanked him for the book and asked if he was free for dinner, the older man just laughed and said enjoy your evening when he saw the conflicted look on his son's face. Heading up to his bedroom, Alan saw Emily slipping into her room with mud all over her. "What happened to you?"

"I was attacked by Foster and Annabelle when I tried to get her to leave the mud and come home. Grandfather is going to have a fit, she tracked mud all through the house."

"Just remind the old sourpuss that the house belongs to your mom, it will distract him and send him off in another direction." Alan saw the look on her face and knew that something else was bothering her as well. "Emily what is it?"

"I just, Lucky and I ran into Nik today and he was so mean to his brother. I had to stop him from pushing him down some stairs, Sarah showed up and I think Nik asked her out to hurt Lucky who likes her."

"That is one situation that I can't help you with. The two families have been fighting since long before Nik and Lucky were even being thought of." Alan thought about what Monica had told him, he wished he didn't know. That there was another Cassidine out there would sent both families into a frenzy. Stefan would want to force the girl to live with them and Helena would want to kill her. Luke would as well. He wished that Jeff had just stop looking for answers to the question of Elizabeth.

They knew that she was possibly this missing Natasha's daughter and that she might be older than she was thought at the time she came to the hospital. Jeff thought it explained how well she did in school and why she had skipped to grades, Alan just assumed she was smart as a whip.

He tried to imagine his own daughter and if Emily didn't know she was adopted, he would probably be looking for answers for her as well. However he doubted he would have made sure to 'accidentally' bump into the prince and 'then accidentally' mention he was a doctor after causing the boy to bleed. He was sure that the blond man was now paying for being so foolish in his quest.

CARLY finished showering, muttering to herself. Her mother had been kind and answered all her questions, even being friendly. Carly had almost forgot why she had came with the rush of getting to spend time with her mother even if she hadn't known who she was.

Then the boy and came, Carly had been introduced to the young man and had wanted to scream when she recalled that Bobbie had adopted him, going so far as to fight in court to keep the youngster from his biological aunt but had not even tried to keep her, her own child.

Asking Carly if she would be okay while she took the youngster to get lunch, Bobbie had then left the young blond alone with the records. While searching through her mother's she found a file on Elizabeth that was labeled with her real name.

Seeing the Elizabeth Imogene Webber, she shook her head, why would Elizabeth use a name that was so close to her own. Grabbing it she stuck it in with her school stuff, then gratefully left. Seeing Bobbie with her husband and son made her want to scream at the woman but she kept her emotions under control as she walked by simply saying good bye.

Grabbing the file and placing it in her purse she rushed over to see Gennie. Knocking on the door, she was let into the studio by a paint covered red head. "Isn't the paint supposed to end up on the canvas or do I have that wrong?" she teased the girl.

"Do I have paint on me?" she asked then looked in the mirror and giggled at the sight she saw. "I guess I do."

"Can I see what you are working on?" asked Carly as she handed her a drop cloth.

"Not until it is done. So how was your meeting?"

"Great but I have something for you; but first you need to say that Carly is the bomb and that you worship at my feet." she said as she pulled the medical file from her purse.

"Carly worships at my feet and I am the bomb." she answered, smiling at the glare from the blond, then laughed as the blond went to her closet and grabbed some clothes saying "Go take a shower, then I will show you what I found. By the way Miss Webber you will never guess who left a message for you with me. A certain blond with very pretty eyes."

"Jason called." she squealed.

"Yes, he is planning on stopping by the hospital and if you are free he is going to pick you up at seven thirty. So you have just enough time to shower and change. Let's go. This shower doesn't have a glass door, right. Because I need to tell you what is in here and will only do if you are hidden behind a curtain or something."

Carly pushed the younger girl into the hall and down to the bathroom. As soon as she made sure that she was in the shower she entered and said "According to the file, they underestimated your age. By at least a couple of years. That is the only reason I am not throwing stones into the way of tall blond and beautiful."

Elizabeth stuck her head out from the curtain and said what else does it say.

"Well when you came in you had marks on your wrists like you had been restrained, were malnourished, practically bald and had eww! Gennie you had lice." Carly shuddered then started reading again watching as the shadow behind the curtain looked like she grabbed the shampoo bottle again.

"Okay, they gave you some antibiotics and they monitored your meals closely. It looks like they ran every single test possible on you. When you left the hospital you had gained almost ten pounds and were on your way to being healthy. Also it looks like someone had accessed the file early this year and faxed a copy of your DNA results to Boulder Colorado."

"That's it? Nothing on my real parents?"

"Nope, just what I read, so what are you going to do?" she asked averting her eyes when Gennie got out of the shower wrapped in a towel that covered her from under her arms to her ankles. Carly cursed as she saw that they had forgot her clothes.

After having Carly check and getting the all clear sign, Elizabeth rushed to her studio in just a towel. "Thank you, Carly. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I am going to go looking for trouble. Hopefully I find it. So take care of the file." as she walked out the door backwards she called out "For gods sake stay out of pretty boys bed until you at least tell him about your family and stuff, I know you think he's all cute and cuddly but remember he has way more experience than you do."

"Just how cute do you think I am?" Jason said staring at Gennie over Carly's head, he watched as she blushed then stammered for him to come in as she pushed her friend out the door threatening her.

Elizabeth stood there leaning on the closed door, wondering what to say, then just said what popped into her head. "Your sister was here today, she thinks you are perfect. So why should I think any differently."


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing in connection to WD or GH, if they would actually give us a story I like I might stop borrowing their toys and breaking them.

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 10

"Emily?" Jason asked hesitating as he watched the stunned expression that came over Gennie's face.

"Turns out I met your sister the other day and she has been trying to set us up on a date." she admitted weakly. She could not believe what had come out of her mouth.

"I know, I heard a little when I was skulking around the hallway the day Spencer was here. My mom mentioned it, My dad as well. She hasn't been especially discreet in her plans to make me go out on a blind date with you."

"Do you think you could talk to her, she showed up today and wanted me to go out with you again, she is worried that you are dating my friend Carly." Jason smiled at that one, then turning closed the door to the studio. He had hoped the conversation would get around to the blond. He had questions about the conversation he had over heard and hoped to ask them.

"I might be able to, but first I have to ask you about what Carly said while walking out the door." Gennie blushed then said, "how about we go for a drive and I tell you all that I have to. If afterwards, you still are talking to me, I will answer your question."

Jason was a little worried at the seriousness of Gennie's tone, but said "You are not going to dump me or tell me you have a husband and kid someplace." he tried to joke away the fear.

She had to smile at that but it was a sad one. "No, just let me grab my bag." with that she picked up the bag with the folders and all the research information.

CARLY walked into Jake's, seeing her mother had spooked her The woman seemed like she was a genuinely nice person. So why did she do what she did? Feeling unwanted and more than a little confused she went to pickup a pool game, maybe a bed partner as well.

She just wanted the pain to go away. Seeing one of the guards for the local mobster, she flirted and drank her way to numbness. Finally getting the guard named Max, hot enough, she quickly left the bar with the man. Walking into his apartment at the Harbor View Towers, she started undressing both of them wanting the thoughts and deeds of the past to go away.

When they had finished, he had gone to get them something to drink, when his cell phone rang. "Right away Mr. C." Turning to the blond he had brought home, he said "I gotta go. If you want, spend the night here but I don't know how long I will be."

Carly showered and left, feeling worse than she had earlier, going back to Kelly's she saw her mother's husband and son. Just passing them, she listened as Ruby the owner of the diner and Bobbie talked quietly. As she went up the stairs, she made a new plan. She was going to start with her husband. After all she had just slept with one man she didn't care about, how hard could it be to get a middle aged unhappily married man into her bed.

JASON stopped at the old bridge where he had kept Robin from jumping, the conversation looked to be one of the serious kind, so it seemed like a good place for it. Elizabeth was regretting driving to the middle of no where, if this went as badly as it could, she might end up walking back into town.

Grabbing the picnic blanket from the trunk, Jason and her walked over to the bridge with the sandwiches, eating first. When he saw how little she ate and how she picked at her food, he suggested that she just tell him. He held his breath and hoped it wasn't as bad as she made it seem.

"Okay. I don't know where to begin." she said sadly. Thinking for a few minutes, she pulled out the files and sat them on the blanket. "I just want you to try and let me get through this before you ask any questions, or storm off please."

"I promise, no matter how upset, I will listen." Jason said.

"Okay, first of all I need to tell you something. I am not eighteen."

"Okay, I don't understand."

"I actually don't know how old I am,. The records estimate my age as around sixteen." she saw Jason back up a little as if she had punched him.

"How is it you don't know how old you are?" he asked confused.

"I was found at the bottom of the laundry chute at GH about 10 years ago, I was malnourished and sickly. At the time they thought I was four, it looks like my dad figured out recently that I am older."

Jason sat back, thinking, he didn't remember hearing about any babies being found at the hospital, then he waited as she seemed to want to continue. "My dad was a doctor and he and his wife who was also a doctor adopted me. Things were a little off with mom most of my life, then in April, I came home from a ski trip with the sophomore class to an empty house.

Hearing the word Sophomore, threw him even more, but he knew he had to listen as he sat stunned that the woman he was falling for was a girl, a sixteen year old girl. "So what happened next?"

"I called my relatives, a few weren't home, one was. She told me about being adopted and that my family didn't want to bother with me anymore. That I was just an obligation that they were tired of." she sadly told him.

He wanted nothing more than to hug and comfort her but he knew that it wasn't the best choice since he was also really pissed off that she hadn't told him before now, then thought about it, it had really been less that a week, so he had to say she did tell him quickly. To bad his heart had already been given to her.

"I stayed at our home, there was no heat just electricity. I ate the food there, went to school and lied about where my parents were when people asked. Then around June I ran out of food, so I used the fifty dollars that my mom left me to get that and some other things I needed. I had been intending to use it to get here, but it wasn't enough.

After a while I started to babysit, I would use my neighbors showers and sometimes their washers. I would steal food, since it would help stretch what I would make for babysitting."

"Why didn't you go to someone for help?" he asked. He just gave in to the urge and pulled the crying girl into his arms and dried her tears.

"I thought that they would make me live in foster care and I would never find out the truth about my family. Plus there is NO way I WOULD believe that my dad did this, then about two weeks ago, my house was sold. I was hiding from the Realtor when she came and I pulled a floor board loose and found some documents and some money. I used it to come here. I wanted to learn the truth about my family."

Jason was angry but he was also in pain for her. The look on her face and the sadness in her eyes just made his anger and pain, seem inappropriate and just a little selfish. "Gennie who are you?" he thought he knew but needed to hear her say it.

"Elizabeth Webber. I think? At least that is the name my father gave me. Then I found a passport and some other documents that made me wonder. Here."

Jason took the paperwork thrust at him, it was id, passports and credit cards in the name of Imogene Bard with her photo attached. There was also a set for Sarah and Jeff. Not sure why but he did know that it was his mother's maiden name.

"I think he used your mom's name."

Jason looked up and asked "When did you find out who I was?"

"The day you said that your mom was a doctor named Monica. I knew that my dad sometimes talked to a Monica and Alan. I would guess they are your parents. Remember the night we went to the movies and I mentioned my last name was Bard. I knew that my dad and your parents knew each other. I wanted to tell you several times but every time something happened before I could."

"You really need to talk to your grandmother. She passed out when she found out you where missing. She hired Mac Scorpio to find you." Jason realized that if he had actually been paying attention to what was going on he would have known who she was.

"How did you end up here and when did you meet Carly?" Jason listened to her story, then just pulled her close, she could have been kidnapped or worse. He was grateful for the blond she had done a fairly good job of keeping Gen-Elizabeth out of trouble. "You know Elizabeth suits you much better than Gennie."

"Jason do you hate me for lying to you?"

He thought about it then said. "The only thing you ever really lied about is your name. I made a lot of assumptions when it came to the rest. So how can I be mad?"

"Stop avoiding the question, please I really need to know."

Jason looked at her and saw her worry, "No, I am not mad, a little worried and also wondering what happens now, but I am not mad."

Elizabeth slipped her arms around his torso and pulled him into a hug causing Jason to groan, he wished his body accepted things as quickly as his mind had. He returned the hug saying. "There are still things we need to talk about. First may I read these?" he asked picking up the files and other items she had.

Jason read the paperwork, first the bank statements and stockbroker papers, glad for the first time that his grandfather had insisted he have a working knowledge of such things. His eyebrows did raise at the amount of money in the paperwork.

As he found the will and the other legal paperwork, he knew that she needed to talk to the police, she was right it didn't make sense that her father would do this. When he found the DNA test results from Boulder he stiffened and looked at Elizabeth.

"So this DNA test, did you understand what is says?" he asked.

"Not really it is just is a lot of numbers and stuff." she said.

"This says that you are related to the Cassidine's."

"The people that Luke Spencer wants to kill?"

"Yes, this is probably why your grandmother kept your disappearance so quiet. Elizabeth we need to go to the police and your grandmother now!"

"I can't if my mom finds out where I am she can make me leave here. I need to find my parents."

Jason could see her point of view, but knew with the Cassidines involved she was in serious danger, from all sides. Spencer as well as her own family. "We need to talk to an attorney before we do anything I can agree to that. I will call off of my shift tomorrow and we will find one to find out what can be done. Maybe we can get you emancipated. After all you have a place to live and have been doing so for a while now."

"You are going to help me?" she asked.

"Yes, there is no way I can walk away. We also need to find out about the passports and stuff. How could your dad get them made. I don't know much about things like that but I might know someone who does. I need to call Brenda."

"Mr. Corinthos' girlfriend, your friend from the movies?" she asked.

"How do you know Sonny?" he asked.

"The man who helped you that day at the bus station works for him, I saw him later and thanked him for his help and maced another one of his guards."

"You maced someone, a mobster?" he thought about it for a second, debating what was worse getting kicked in the balls or getting mace. He kind of wished he had been maced it would have hurt less, getting kicked was worse. He'd had to call Reginald and arrange to be picked up and the bruise to his ego was worse than the kick had been.

"Yes, then Mr. Corinthos came to tell me that it wasn't safe in my neighborhood after he saw me on the docks at midnight."

Jason hated to admit to agreeing with the mobster but he was right. "Why were you on the docks?"

Elizabeth explained, then listened as he agreed with the mobster. "Jason what is going to happen with us, I do like you. I hated lying to you for even a minute."

"I'm not sure. I like you to, a lot. We may have to be just friends for a while. Well maybe more than friends." he stated.

"More than."she queried him.

"I want to spend time with you I want a chance to spend more time in the future. Do you have any idea the hell we are going to get from my parents and your grandmother. She is not going to like this at all, her granddaughter who she thinks of as fourteen, but really sixteen dating a man four years older. She is not going to be happy. I think Emily, possibly grams and maybe your friend Carly are the only ones who are going to be on our side."

"Our side?" she asked shyly.

"Our side. We need to talk to someone about this as well. I wish you were at least a year older but we will deal with what we have to. Now I think I know of an attorney. Her name is Alexis Davis. She is new in town so she might not know about the Cassidines. She just turned down a position at ELQ so I know she is going to be looking for clients and I can get her number. In fact."

Jason pulled out his cell phone and called his cousin who was on a date with Dara Jenzen the DA, Justus had told him he would call him right back. When he did he told Jason thanks for ruining his date. The DA hadn't forgotten the drubbing Miss Davis had handed her in court and was furious to learn that he had offered Alexis a job and hadn't told her about it.

Jason was laughing as he apologized then when he saw the concern told Elizabeth the reason for the end of the date. When she had offered to talk to the woman, he said not to worry that they were always like that. He tried Miss Davis; expecting to get a machine only to reach the actual woman who told him that she was free right then if it was urgent.

AS they entered the Port Charles Hotel Jason tugged on the bill of the ball cap that Elizabeth had on. He had told her that it wouldn't matter if she wore it or not but she had insisted. Exiting the elevator he took the lead to the attorney's suite wondering how a new attorney could afford the rates for a room like this.

When Alexis let the Quartermaine heir into her room she was surprised to see a small girl with him, she groaned inwardly. She really hoped that he hadn't done something stupid like sleeping with this kid.

"Miss Davis thank you for seeing us so soon." he stated politely as they sat down in the seating area. Jason tossed down the files and research information that had been gathered.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she grabbed a legal pad and joined them. When they hesitated she said, "May I make a guess, the two of you are involved and she is underage and someone found out."

"No, well yes, but no. Maybe I should explain." Elizabeth offered her hand saying "I am Elizabeth Webber. My parents abandon..."

Alexis listened as the girl told her about how she had come to be here in Port Charles. "So you are a runaway and are fourteen years old. I am not sure that emancipation will work at that young of an age."

She was further astonished at the records showing her true approximate age, as she back burned the fact that Carolyn Webber was the name that Mac was investigating and why. She realized that somehow she was involved with this. At least her alter ego Natasha Bergman was.

"Is this all?" Alexis was handed most of the files as she scanned through them she was astonished at the information contained.

"No but I need you to promise not to repeat this next part to anyone." Jason said as firmly as possible.

"Am I going to be representing Miss Webber and yourself in this bit, otherwise attorney client confidentiality is compromised by your being here."

"I will wait outside, it is important that this not get out." Alexis watched him leave, then turned to Elizabeth and said. "Give me a dollar. I can say that you paid my fee so we can discuss anything needed."

She pulled a five out of her purse, saying this is as small as I have. I also need to know what I am going to owe you so that I can pay for your time.

"We will worry about that later. I have seen the paperwork, I think that you can more than afford to pay. Plus this is getting my attention and interest so just put this big secret out there. "

"I am related to some family called the Cassidines. It looks like this Nik Cassidine is my cousin and his uncle is mine as well." Alexis didn't know what she expected when she had opened the door, but finding her dead child wasn't even in the realm of possibility. At least her daughter was old enough to be dating the young man it looked like was in love with her. That was her last thought before she passed out and fell to the floor, hearing as Elizabeth called for Jason.

To be Continued, later because I am evil.

By the way I want some opinion as to a possible father from the men listed below.

1)Jerry Jacks. The original. 2) Robert Scorpio. 3) Jerry Jacks. Version 2.0 4) Mac Scorpio 5) Jasper Jacks only thrown in there since he is also from Australia.

There is theme with the possible fathers, for a reason. I have a back story in place for Alexis being the mother and these five are the only ones who fit it. Remember she hasn't met any of them yet, except for Mac.

For those who have guessed, yes AJ is an impostor. But so that you know, for the person asking about the strawberries, I asked a doctor I know from a local organization I belong to, believe it or not you can get an allergy at any age but you can also stop being allergic to something as well. I had asked for another story but never used the knowledge. In this case of course, AJ does still have the allergy which will come into play later on.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing, just borrowed it all from GH since they aren't using them at all.

Prodigal Son

Chapter 11

JASON helped Elizabeth out of the car, walking her up to her studio. As they finally sat down on the sofa, she could only stare into space. Alexis had told them that she knew the Cassidine's.

That in fact she was Mikko's illegitimate daughter. She then explained that it was possible she was her mother, it had been too much information for the younger woman. She had asked Alexis if she could come to the studio tomorrow.

Then they had left, Elizabeth had been acting a little out of it, every since. The fact that her possibly mother had been told she was dead, when she in fact was stolen by this Helena who had slit her possible grandmother's throat. Alexis had told them that she had thought she had given birth to a boy, so they had made arrangements to do a blood test at Mercy Hospital the next day.

Alexis had also told her that she going to be turning seventeen in November. If she was her daughter. Elizabeth had tons of questions and lots of swirling emotions but she had just asked the lawyer if they could finish this the next day. Then she had reached over and hugged the older woman, before turning to Jason and asking him to take her home.

He watched as she seemed to come out of the fugue she had been in, turned to him and said "My life has turned into a soap opera. Days of Our Lives: live and in color."

"I don't understand." he said as he pulled her into his arms, as she settled in his lap with her head resting on his shoulder.

"It's just a joke. Listen can you come with us tomorrow. This has been a little too much for me to deal with. I would asked Carly but she has to be at the hospital for class orientation."

"Of course I will be there. By the way do you know what all of this means in terms of us. You are old enough for me to date as of November. We only have four months and not even that until you are seventeen."

"I just thought of something else, I have always been so proud of skipping first grade and then sixth, now it turns out it was nothing special. I am actually behind a grade."

"Do you want to arrange for a tutor, you probably could, then test out like your cousin is going to. You know that he doesn't actually attend classes, at least according to Emily. She has a crush on him so she keeps track of it pretty closely."

"I thought she liked Lucky?" she said lifting her head.

"No, actually I am not sure on this but I heard your sister went on a date with him, then in the middle ditched him for your cousin. As for Emily, Lucky was her first friend here, along with his dog Foster."

"Your sister is going to hate me when she finds out the lies I have been telling. Plus she seems to be friends with my sister." Elizabeth started laughing, then said to Jason. "Sarah is going to be so pissed. First I am older than her, then I am related to the Prince. She is going to hate me even worse than she already does."

"Why do you think your sister hates you? Other than the phone call." he asked.

"She has always wanted to move back here, she hated Colorado, first we lived in a pretty country type town, then she hates snow. She likes it here. There are more guys and it must just be easier for her to hide things from Grams, Dad was always really protective and knew when we were up to something. Mom never really cared as long as the neighbors didn't find out whatever we did. Then she cared."

"Do you want to go back to Boulder after you find out the truth?" he asked holding his breath.

"No, my dad was the main reason I liked living there. I also miss Steven but he didn't seem to care to write once he left for school. He is a third year resident and I think we heard from him maybe twice a year."

As they sat there, Jason saw her eyes start to flutter closed. Picking her up he placed her in her bed, removing her shoes and pulling up the light afghan sitting on the end of the bed. He bent over and kissed her on the cheek whispering good night, only for her to answer back, good night and thank you.

"See you in the morning." he said as he grabbed her keys and locked the door on his way home. Realizing that he would have to keep her keys until he returned he headed home smiling as he tried to figure out how many days until November 2.

AUDREY sat on the porch swing, looking up at the sky and hoping that Elizabeth was safe, she listened as Sarah got ready for bed without a care in the world. She discussed things with her eldest granddaughter and knew that Sarah would never accept Elizabeth again. Her first response was to yell at the blond, but she knew that this was a result of Carolyn's neglect of her daughters.

She had received a call from Monica earlier in the evening, they had gone over all that had been discovered in Boulder. The man with the drugs that had been ordered with Jeff's prescription pad had told the truth. He had been working with no one. At least no one that the officers could find on any tape and the fingerprints on the pad were Jeff's.

Also no surprise how many times had she seen him picking things up absentmindedly and playing with them during a conversation. Some people doodled while on the phone, Jeff would end up rearranging his entire desk during a call.

Just as she started to turn in she saw a car coming down Maple Drive. Stopping to see who it was, she was surprised to see Jason Quartermaine. "Mrs. Hardy, do you have a minute?" he asked.

"What may I help you with Jason?" he looked like he needed to say something, what ever it was, he seemed a little upset.

"I was just worried, are you doing any better." he had no idea why he had come over, but had just done so. The Hardy's had always been very nice to him.

"A little, we got a call from my granddaughter the other day. I wish I had talked to her but it was at least something. Jason are you okay, you seem a little unsettled." she saw him start to answer when Sarah exited the door saying Jason.

"Hi are you here to see me." she said smiling at the blond Adonis standing on her front porch. Take that she thought, he must have been at Kelly's to see me and just decided to ask for Carly when he was too shy to ask her out. Too late, tomorrow she had a date with an honest to goodness prince. So he could just wait until she was finished dating the prince.

"No, just to talk to your grandmother, good night Mrs. Hardy. Sarah." with that he left, actually grateful for the annoying blond, he was minutes away from assuring the elderly woman that her granddaughter was safe and here.

SONNY stood at the window of his lonely tower. Tomorrow he had to tell Brenda about Lily Rivera, and the marriage that neither of them wanted. Yet if they didn't marry, too many people would die. So he was going to have to do it. That meant breaking up with the first woman to ever touch his well guarded heart.

He heard a soft knock at the door, turning to see Francis and Johnny entering, he knew that they were as worried as he was about the potential merger and what would happen if he didn't marry Lily. "What's up?" he asked.

"CJ went to the old Bridge up the cliff road with the Quartermaine kid. It looks like she told him the truth about being the Webber girl."

"Good, I am glad, a fourteen year old should not be dating a twenty year old no matter how mature they are. Now about the other?"

"I broke into her place the security sucks, I don't have any way to tighten security without her finding out, that may be a moot point anyhow if she does go home."

"Trust me, she isn't going home, she is too stubborn. I need to see why Spencer is so interested in her as well. Johnny you need to keep off the rotation, she knows you and we don't want her knowing we are protecting her. She might do something stupid like trying to lose the guards."

"Why are we protecting her anyhow?" asked Francis.

"She reminds me of someone who was once very important to me. My mother. So we just keep her safe and make sure that people know she in under our protection. About the rumors at Jakes?"

"They seem to be true. Another girl last week. I had thought it might be the Quartermaine kid, the woman had all been ones that turned the geek down, but he was with CJ the night of the last attack."

"Keep an eye on it, I want to know who is coming into my territory attacking women."

ALEXIS let herself into the back room of the club, she grabbed the bottle of cheap scotch that Luke kept for the regulars and drank straight from the bottle.

"Tough night Natasha?" Luke asked amused as she just kept drinking. "You might want to slow down before that eats away your stomach lining."

"Your right, I have too much to live for." she sat down opposite Luke saying "We need to kill Helena NOW!"

"What's the rush? The Ice Queen isn't going anywheres."

"If she finds out about her, she will kill her." she said as she tossed her purse on the desk and grabbed the information about Helena and Katherine that they had.

"Who?" he asked.

"My daughter." she said staring him in the eyes, "By the way if she is so much as harmed in this little escapade I will kill you myself and give your heart to Helena to eat. Do you understand me?"

"No, but that's nothing new. What daughter darling?"

"I have a daughter, Helena told me she was dead, and that she was a boy. She turned up at my hotel suite this evening."

"Congratulations. Are you sure she is telling you the truth and not a plant from the wicked witch."

"Yup I have the paperwork and tomorrow we are going to Mercy to take a DNA test."

"So should we be planning a wedding for her and the cowboy? Just think how much that would piss off Helena." he said imagining the look on the woman's face when she found out that her precious Mikkos' blood had mingled with his.

"No, first I think that Jason Quartermaine, might object since I think he is dating her, second she is a few years older that Lucky. He's fifteen right?"

"Just how old were you when you had this little bouncing bundle of joy."

"Sixteen. She is going to turn 17 in November." Alexis was amazed at how beautiful and articulate her child was, she could see both her and her father in the young girl. Mostly her, which would be a problem with Helena.

"Started a little young didn't you?" he asked.

"I was at school and there was this handsome young man with an Australian accent. I fell so quickly, unfortunately we never got a chance to see where it would go. Helena had me pulled out of school and sent to the Island when she found out from the headmistress at the school."

"Student at another school?" he asked intrigued, he had missed this when he had investigated Natasha.

"No we meet at a ski resort, he was so young, we both were. Looking back it was almost a dream, I can barely remember his voice, let alone his name or face."

"What are you going to tell your daughter?"

"The truth. I need you to look into the disappearance of Jeff Webber for me. It looks like his wife had quite a motive to make sure he doesn't turn up."

"Why are you interested in some doctor or did you figure out why Mac is looking into it?"

"Since he has been raising my daughter, I figure she might want me to find her dad since I have the contacts. Try your mobster friend, Corinthos."

JASON let himself into Elizabeth's studio, he had been leaving when his brother had arrived home. Jason had stopped and looking into AJ's new red convertible. Another thing that didn't make sense, he had always hated them liking coupes. He had traded in his Porsche for this piece of trash. The Vette was flashy with no substance.

All he found was a box of condoms and a few matchbooks from Jake's. He had driven by the bakery on eighth street to pick up some breakfast, apple cinnamon muffins for him, double chocolate chip for her.

He sat down on the sofa, amazed at how solidly she slept, drinking his coffee and eating breakfast, he took out the file that Mac had gotten on Billy for him and started to read it when she woke up saying good morning.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few years. You could sleep through anything. I brought breakfast." Jason was laughing as she untangled herself from the afghan and rushed over for the muffins, kissing him thank you on the cheek as they heard a knock on her door.

To be continued

I just want to say thanks for all the input on the daddy situation. Someone pointed out to me that like Jax being too young, Robert would be too old. I am not sure which one I am leaning towards. I love Mac but it looks like he is going to be knocked out of the race, I am sending Robin off to Paris soon., so it is between which Jerry,.I don't really remember the first Jerry, so I am thinking it will be written using the current Jerry's voice in by head. Not my first choice but it will have to do. Besides this way I can do the Jerry /Helena scene that I have to eliminate from Repairing the Damage.

I had intended it for the next story that I am already researching but if it get used now. Oh well.

Mandy, thanks for all the input reviewers.


	11. Chapter 11

I really am starting to hate making this disclaimer because I think that some of us fan fiction writers do a better job than the actual people who get paid to write this show. Alas I own nothing connected to GH or WD and am only borrowing the characters.

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 12

ALEXIS wasn't thrilled with the rundown atmosphere of her daughter's studio, she smiled at that, she did like thinking that though, her daughter. She passed the large man in an expensive suit who was exiting the building, he looked like one of the thugs she saw down by the docks. The kind that worked for Corinthos.

When she knocked on the door, it was promptly opened by Jason, who said that Elizabeth was in the shower and that a man who worked for Sonny had dropped off some items that Luke Spencer had requested be sent to her.

"Good, I asked him to have his buddy check with his less than legal friends about fake ids and credit cards. As well as checking out how Elizabeth had ended up at General Hospital of all places."

"Alexis? I'm sorry I am running late, someone let themselves in then let me oversleep. I wonder who that was." she smiled as she reached out to grab Jason's hand away from her hair. He had reached for it stunned, she was a brunette.

"How did you do that, you just left to take a shower as a red head?" he joked. "Please tell you left the room as a red head and that I haven't lost my mind yet?"

"I dyed it back to it's original color, should I be worried that you only wanted to date me because I was a red head?" she asked watching as he blushed when she hugged him.

"No, I like this better, kind of like Elizabeth instead of Gennie. It suits you." Jason wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head. Alexis stood there amused that they seemed to have forgotten she was even in the room. Oh, young love.

She tried to remember what it felt like, but didn't think she had ever been in love. Even with Elizabeth's father it had been more about comfort and the need to be close to another human being than love. She was dreading explaining that to her daughter.

Hearing a knock at the door, she went over to answer it while Jason and Elizabeth cleaned up from their breakfast and to finish getting ready to leave. Seeing the blond standing there, she didn't know whether to invite her in when the girl just pushed past saying "Hi. I'm Carly don't mean to be rude but I overslept and only have a few minutes."

She rushed over and grabbed Elizabeth's arm dragging her to her walk in closet the only private area there saying "Gennie and I will be right back."

"Elizabeth, call me Elizabeth, they know." she said wryly as the blond stopped and spun around addressing Jason.

"I hope you weren't mad or short with her about it, she has been wanting to tell you from the minute she started going goggley-eyed over you." Jason backed up a little as the brash blond approached with her finger pointed in his face. Then she turned to Alexis "As for you, I don't know who you are, don't do anything to hurt her. I am very very good at creating havoc and you don't want me for an enemy."

"Carly, relax. Jason has been great and poor Alexis has done pretty good, considering. She found out last night that I might be her daughter, who she thought was a dead son, so give her a break." she said hugging her friend.

"Okay for now, but I want them to know I meant what I said. Oh, I forgot why I am here. Could you please hold onto my file. I found your sister in my room this morning, when I returned from my shower. She claimed she was there to tell me that she wanted to pickup my afternoon shift but I don't think that she was telling the truth, by the way somehow she got the idea the tall blond and blue eyes over there is interested in dating her but too shy to ask her out."

Jason groaned he had known that last night had been a mistake even as he turned onto to Maple. He watched as Elizabeth took Carly's paperwork and placed it into the knapsack with hers, promising to keep it safe.

"Thanks, I have to get to the hospital. I already pissed off one nurse. Miss Amy Vining thinks I am a brown-noser."

Jason laughed and said "Watch your back, she is the biggest gossip in the hospital with little regards for things like the truth or even proof." The blond was crazy but she seemed to stick up for Elizabeth, so he would just have to accept her rather loud and bossy persona, if she was going to be protecting his "more than friend" like that.

Alexis waited until she had left, then turned and asked "What insane asylum did your friend escape from, so that I can keep her out of it when the men in the white coats come for her. Now what did our friendly neighborhood thug get for us, we have to be at Mercy at one."

SONNY watched as Brenda left, brokenhearted. If she had slammed the door, it would have been easier to deal with. He went back upstairs to change into his suit for the day. At least Luke had been happy with the information he had gotten.

As he went over what Francis had found, he sighed. Jeff Webber had bought the id's and credit cards in Boston from a forger that was one of the best. The man had paid almost fifty thousand dollars for virtually untraceable perfection.

What could have cause a well respected well off doctor to want to flee with his children, leaving his wife behind. For he had only gotten it for himself, his vacuous older daughter and Elizabeth. Spencer knew something but had told his old pal that it was better he didn't know the facts. After calling his west coast contacts and putting out feelers early this morning, Sonny was getting curious himself.

AUDREY entered the classroom, watching as Carly Roberts slipped in behind her with a cup of coffee. She had seen the blond in the cafeteria when she had been talking to Gail, who had suggested she spend the day with her after her meeting.

She was still wondering about Jason she knew from Sarah's rather smug comments that her granddaughter thought that Jason had been there to see her, but she seriously doubted it. She was more AJ's type than Jason's. She was grateful that Sarah was as young as she was, it kept her from being a target for the lecherous eye of the elder Quartermaine boy.

CARLY had started her plan this morning, she had made sure to accidentally run into Tony Jones and talked to him, not too friendly not too distant. Then she had seen her mother on her way to the orientation. The red head had been friendly and helpful, something she really didn't want. She wanted revenge for leaving her with a alcoholic Mom and a father who had abandoned her.

Trying to pay attention when all she wanted was to go to her room at Kelly's and avoid her mother, Carly was also trying to figure out what it was that Sarah was after. She got the feeling that the blond thought of Jason as personal property,. The stuck up snot nosed jerk who had came into the diner earlier as well. He had ran into her and oh so politely made her feel like it was her fault.

EPIPHANY was ready for the end of her shift, but she had been suckered into working a double, the day shift ER nurse had called of, she knew that the woman was interviewing over at GH, but wished that she had made other arrangements instead of calling off at the last minute.

As she looked at the roster for the day, she tried to switch with someone who was going to be having a light day, at the suggestion of the head nurse. Finding that the nurse who assisted the phlebotomist she sent her down to ER and went to the office. Seeing people inside, she waited to inform the doctor of the shift change.

Setting up the orange juice and ammonia tablets, she looked over the paperwork, Davis and Bard. DNA tests. Everything appeared in order, Davis had taken care of the costs. All that was left was to get signatures from both parties.

ELIZABETH watched as they drew Alexis' blood, hers was done all that was left was to sign some paperwork and she could head home. Jason had called off for the day and had invited her to the boathouse at the house, telling her that no one would be home except Emily.

After signing the paperwork for the large nurse outside they went straight for the car, only for Alexis to tell them she had an idea of how to protect Elizabeth from her mother. That they needed to talk about it but she had needed to run over to Spoon Island first.

As they left Epiphany wondered where she had seen the that young girl before, returning to work she was busy most of the morning, until she returned home. Reading the note from Stan and the food in the refrigerator she sat down to eat what he considered healthy. Just because the chicken breast was grilled didn't mean in was heart healthy she thought as she tasted the Italian dressing it had been marinated in. He did mean well though.

Picking up her half finished application, she sighed then tossed it down, she had a good job and made good money, but at GH the money would be better with better insurance and more responsibility. She wasn't sure but her former teacher was after her to apply along with Nurse Brewer who had trained her. When she tossed it down to go and get out to enjoy the day she saw the photo from Mrs. Hardy. Her missing granddaughter that she was looking for. Taking a closer look at the picture she called over to Mercy and had the woman who relieved her look at the name on the file.

Bard, no the girl was eighteen. Plus the guy with her had been one of the Quartermaine boys, he would surely know if he was with his grandmother's friend's daughter. She hesitated then tried to reach the woman and left a message to have her call her at her convenience. She didn't want to create a stir if she could avoid it, especially since there was a very good chance she was wrong.

Finishing the application so that she would have an excuse on her day off to casually stop off at GH on her day off, she went off to get some sleep before her shift that evening.

ALEXIS waited for Stefan to join her at the boat dock, she had been barred from the house, since she refused to accept Katherine there. She was hurt but knew that her brother was taken in by the con artist. Seeing him walk down to join her, she asked "Where is Helena?"

"Why planning on using her to get Katherine out of my life?"

"Not everything in the world is about your little playmate. I am worried for myself actually."

"Join me in the study." he said, walking off like the true Cassidine he was. As she followed she knew that Luke was someplace on the Island, setting up their surveillance of the mansion. When they arrived she saw that the blond was missing, relaxing into the sofa since she could avoid a confrontation.

"Why are you worried about Helena. Do you know something I should?" he asked.

"Nothing more than usual. It has just been too quiet, she is only quiet when she is planning something."

"Don't worry this time it's not about you. She is trying to get me replaced as head of the family. Saying that I am mentally incompetent using my relationship with Katherine as proof."

"I don't trust her, watch your back." with that she stood to leave, she had gotten what she wanted anyhow. Access to the Island.

"Which one, my fiancée or my mother?"

"You decide, better yet both."

JASON waited until he saw his grandfather's Rolls Royce pull out of the driveway then drove straight to the boat house, while Elizabeth changed, he smiled at what they had planned for the day. As they took the boat out, Jason made the mistake of giving in and letting Elizabeth drive.

He was sure that for most of the time, she had kept her eyes closed. He had kept his hands on hers using the excuse that if she let go he was there to keep them on course. Yeah right, he said to himself, who are you trying to convince. As they docked the boat, Reginald came out saying to him that he had a call on the phone in the boathouse. A collect call.

Tossing the ropes to the butler, he raced to the phone. These calls were starting to drive him insane. As he said he would accept the call, he heard the tinny voice on the other end. About every other word, sorry, AJ, home family. Then it was just the sound of the dial tone. As he hung up he was joined by Elizabeth who asked if he had found out who was calling finally.

"No, I could barely hear them. The reception in the boathouse sucks. Look we have to change so that we can meet up with Alexis. I have to run up to the house to change. Do you want to go with me?"

"No I will change here. Just hurry will you, I am worried about running into your parents."

"I will." Jason pulled her into his arms and kissed the tip of her nose, then both her cheeks as he started to kiss her he heard someone coughing discreetly in the background. Seeing Reginald there, he let her go and told the man to wait until she changed then escort her to his car, but to not leave no matter what. He didn't like the way his brother had been talking to her the other night.

MEETING up with Alexis at her suite, Jason asked if she wanted him to order them dinner. After all his family owned the hotel. "No but could you see about getting them to leave my popcorn alone. Every time I turn around they are tossing it out.

Now I might have an idea of how to get Carolyn out of the picture. It's a little radical,.I wish that I could claim you, but as long as Helena is here you are in danger. So for now we are going to have t bend the law a little.

Jason watched the nervous expression on Alexis' face then said just tell us, I think we will be able to handle it.

"How do you feel about a temporary marriage in name only?"

TO BE CONTINUED

I have figured out a way for both Jerry and Mac to be fathers, it wasn't something that I had planned originally but a stray remark gave me the idea. I think it will surprise you. Also Jason's accident will happen. I am not sure about the Sonny situation. I have two different ways it can go, I learned from my first story that characters have a way of taking over on their own whether I like it or not.

PS PJ, thanks for the info, it was what gave me the idea for both of them to be fathers.


	12. Chapter 12

I own nothing, just borrowing it all from Walt Disney

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 13

Elizabeth stood there, maybe finding her mother wasn't such a good idea. She had heard from Jason that the Cassidine family was crazy. Right now she was seriously concerned about whether the insanity was inherited or whether it was environmental.

Jason looked at the serious expression on Alexis face and asked "How do we do that? How would it help Elizabeth?" what he really wanted to know was if they were constantly in close proximately like a marriage dictates how was he supposed to keep his hands off of her?

"Listen, sit down and I will explain." Alexis waited until they had sat down next to each other and said. "If you travel up to Canada tonight and get married. I can arrange for Elizabeth to return to her family. A marriage would trump your mother's legal rights. A spouse has legal rights over a parent."

"Don't we need her permission to get married?" asked Elizabeth no believing what she was discussing.

"Not in Canada. The two of you would have to stay at least forty-eight hours before getting married but after that as long as you are sixteen it would be legal without her signature."

"When do we go?" asked Jason as he figured out what Alexis was saying.

"First I need to contact a forger to get some paperwork with Elizabeth's real age on it, then you can go."

"I can do that." announced Elizabeth. She was sure that if she asked the large man who was following her around, he could arrange for it. She had seen him the night she had maced Mr. Corinthos guard, and knew that he worked for him. Since he knew Brenda he couldn't be a scary as he looked anyhow.

Jason looked sideways at a confident sounding Elizabeth, he didn't know what she was up to but knew she wasn't going to be doing it alone. No way in hell.

"Okay the next thing is that you need to tell your grandmother what is going on with your age, as soon as you get back from Canada. I am going to take the files and get copies made, then we are going to go to court and get you emancipated. The fact that you turn 17 in November is a plus. As well as your having an apartment and hopefully by then a job.

Elizabeth I have to tell you that I wish I could announce that I am your mother but as long as Helena is loose, you are in serious danger. We also need to figure out who placed you in that bag at the hospital. Then there are six years where you were missing that need answers for."

"Alexis, take a deep breath. Do you need paper bag?" Jason was almost sure she was having a panic attack.

"No, I am fine." she said as she leaned back, closed her eyes and got it together. She needed to find answers and losing it would not help. The one thing she could do immediately is get Luke to look into the records of the ski resort where she meet Elizabeth's father. If they can do that, she might be able to find out who her father was, and just as importantly his name.

LUKE watched from his hidey-hole as Stefan and Katherine left Spoon Island for the morning, he knew that the annoying blond was getting another fitting on her dress for the Bacchanalia and that Count Vlad was going to GH and then to the PC Grille for lunch. Leaving only the devil spawn and the ice queen herself.

He gave a small half-smile when the spawn went to join his uncle on the launch as well. Slipping into the tunnels he went straight to the secret hallway, from there he headed over to watch as Helena seduced her newest boy toy/body guard into her bed. Perfect.

As he went into the study, he disarmed the alarm for the room and went straight to the files, he eventually found what he was looking for, the file that Helena had on Kristen Bergman and Mikkos. He grabbed all other files that seemed connected just in time, when the door was closing behind him he heard the evil queen herself entering the room telling her guard to keep an eye on Katherine, that she wanted to know everything that the woman did.

Luke sat down in the hall, first reading about Kristen and Mikkos. Nothing knew there. Then came the next file. All it contained was paperwork on payment to a New York City law firm. Durant and Lansing. Next was a file about Nik and his parentage. A sore subject for the man, so he tossed the file down and went into the next. This was a file about him and his sister and Aunt Ruby.

It looked like this law firm, knew everything in their pasts, including about Bobbie's kid. The back of Luke's neck was tingling. That was not a good sign. He waited until the ice queen left and slipped in returning the folders before they were missed. Taking his mini-camera from his front pocket, Luke used the few remaining photos to capture the files that Count Vlad had on his desk, who knew what that might yield.

FELICIA sat down with Bobbie at the Brownstone, after making sure that everyone was out for the day. "Bobbie all I found was that she had been placed privately. No idea where or when. Did Luke tell you anything else that might help?"

"No and when I asked him, he just said to let it go and don't let the past ruin my future. Felicia I need to know what happened to my child. I need to know if it was a boy or a girl. I need to know that he or she is happy and healthy. Especially after the last few years. I need to know. It is as simple as that."

"Have you told Tony?" she asked hesitating.

"That I had a child years ago, that I had to give it up. Yes. That I am looking know, no. Things have been so tense between us since BJ's death then the custody battle for Lucas, it has put a huge strain on my marriage and I have to admit that I am not sure that I want to try and fix the problems."

"I will keep looking for your sake, Bobbie. A piece of advice from someone who cares about the two of you, talk to Tony. Make a decision, this has to be hurting both of you." with that the blond went home to see her ex-husband and children. Talk about tense, things between Mac and her had been terrible lately.

She knew that she had screwed things up but was hoping to fix the mistakes of the past and move on to the future.

"Hello darlin', can I talk to you real quick?" seeing Luke Spencer made her smile. The man was a total fruitcake but he didn't give a damn what anyone thought about him.

As they finished their discussion and Felicia handed him the file she had gotten she told the man that he needed to help his sister find her missing child. If she knew whether or not it was a boy or girl. That just knowing that might make things easier for Bobbie.

"Felicia, she needs to let this go, going back to that terrible time. All it will do is bring her pain, finding her daughter would solve nothing. The knowledge of how the child was conceived would do nothing but hurt both of them. So do them both a favor and let it go."

Felicia kept the fact that he had given her a new clue to herself and went straight to the Outback and made a call to her contact in Florida. As she gave him the new information, she was told that was some thing that could be helpful. There were only twenty girls who were registered as adopted at that time frame and he would fax her a copy of the names and dates.

JASON wanted to argue with Elizabeth but she did have a point, it wasn't like they knew that many criminals and could pick and chose who helped them with the id's. She had argued with him over going to the Harborview Towers with her, but in the end gave in. As they got off the elevator and went to see the large guard that the concierge had told them would meet them upstairs, Jason was rethinking her entire plan. He didn't want either of them owing the local mobster anything.

The guard outside recognized the girl who had maced him, the hair was a different color but the smile and blue eyes were the same. After knocking on the door, he announced them to Mr. Corinthos who was waiting for them in the seating area.

"So Miss Webber, I see that you finally decided to tell the young man the truth, What I don't understand is why you haven't told your grandmother?" he asked sternly.

"Not that it is any of your business but she is trying to stay safe from the same person who tried to kill her years ago, at GH." snarled Jason.

"Jason, it's okay." Elizabeth could feel him tensing next to her, he had been tightly wound every since he had told her about his friend from high school and her history with the man standing in front of them.

"Mr. Corinthos, there are things I can't discuss, but I was hoping you could help us with a name of a forger. I need to get some Id in my true age, and without drawing attention from my mother."

"I will help but first I would like an explanation, if I am putting my people at risk I want to know why they are placing their butts on the line." he said looking only at Elizabeth, the Quartermaine kid was still blaming him for something he still blamed himself for. No chance of getting anything out of the blond.

"When I was found at GH, they estimated my age, a little low. I am sixteen and turn seventeen at the beginning of November. For several reasons I can't go into, I need to have some id reflecting this."

Sonny looked at the two of them, they were telling the truth. The two of them had to be desperate to be turning to him. "Fine, I will arrange for my man to help you but I want to be kept up on what is going on, if my people are exposed I will not be happy."

"Fine. How much?" asked Jason.

"I will take care of it, but I am serious, if this goes south, I want to know. Quartermaine, the fact that you are even here, means that you haven't talked to Brenda. We broke up last night. I am getting married to tomorrow. It's business."

Jason was able to hide his reaction, that he was relieved that Brenda was done with the thug, but he hoped that it would last. His friend was stubborn and would not want to give up on him that easily. He knew that the marriage had to be to someone connected to the underground world that the Cuban thrived in.

A knock on the door, and a small man entered, with some equipment and a camera. A guard followed with a brief case that was sat down on the dining room table where he had set up. "What's the name for this and do we need to take some photos?" said the efficient little man.

Elizabeth pulled the photos out of her pocket and handed them to him. "Good." was all the man said as he sat down and went to work. "How many forms do we need."

Sonny thought about it and said "A driver's permit, not a license would be best, a student id for PC High. A passport. A credit card in her name. Then a birth certificate, social security card and finally a out of date library card."

Elizabeth was amazed at the speed with which they were taken care of, then Sonny told the man the usual payment would be wired into the usual account. When both Jason and Elizabeth protested he said it was taken care of. Then he handed the id's to Elizabeth and said promise me that if you ever get in over your head, you will come to me.

As they started to leave, the door opened and Robin Scorpio stormed in not even seeing Jason as she went over to yell at Sonny. "HOW could you do this to her. You are breaking her heart. She deserved better from you." with that she tossed down her purse as she saw the other's in the room.

"Jason, what are you doing here? I know that you are happy he broke up with Brenda, so what possible reason could you have for being here."

Sonny didn't know what was going on, but wanting to help protect the young couple said to Robin. "CJ there, maced one of my guards the other day while out on her run, she stopped by to apologize and the Quartermaine kid apparently came along to keep her safe."

"CJ, I thought your name was Gennie?"

"CJ stands for Calamity Jane. O'Brien one of my guards called her that, since the first time he meet her she had kneed some poor sucker in the nuts. Gennie? Thank you I will tell Francis and Johnny that you stopped by. Don't worry you did the right thing, when you felt like you were being threatened you did what you had to do." with that the couple fled.

"Robin, there are things going on that you don't know about so let it go. Just know that I am sorry for what is going on, but it is necessary. Like I told Brenda I would not be doing this if it was avoidable."

"Sonny. I just am worried, both of you are my friends." she said helplessly. "I don't want to see either of you get hurt."

"Then get Brenda to leave town, please Robin. By the way be nice to Gennie. She is a good person, and the blond pretty boy is hung up on her."

"I do know that he likes her, it's just hard sometimes. Jason was there for me when I learned I had HIV, he was the first person to just be there and didn't treat me differently. I guess I was hoping that it could lead someplace." she said.

Sonny hugged the distraught girl, "I know but I think that you can't move on until you deal with the emotions you are feeling. It's not a good idea. First Stone dying and then your diagnosis. Give it time and things will figure themselves out. Now I have a meeting with Mr. Rivera about the wedding. I need to go."

"Sonny is there no way out of this. You don't love Lily, she doesn't love you."

"Not this time, I have to do this. Besides I may not love Lily but I do like her as a person, it's a good start." with that he handed her the purse from the desk doubling as a liquor cabinet.

JASON wrote his father a note stating he was going up to Canada with a few friends for the weekend and would be home in a few days. He was surprised when he went to visit his grandmother, she was with Audrey Hardy and Gail Baldwin. They all greeted him, then listened as he told his grandmother the same thing he had written to his father.

Picking up his bag in the hall, he exited the door, tossing his bag in the trunk, moved out of the way when AJ roared into the drive almost hitting him. Without so much as a insincere sorry his brother rushed into the house. Shaking his head, Jason decided as soon as they returned he was solving the mystery of his brother. This was out of character even from him.

ELIZABETH waited for Jason, sitting on the docks. She found it peaceful to be here, seeing Luke's son Lucky lurking about she could not figure out why he was in such a foul mood. Then saw him slip out of his hiding place and confront her cousin Nik. "Go back to where you came from; loser. No one wants you here. Not me, not Lulu, not my dad and most definitely not my mother. Yes, my mother, the woman who told me bed time stories, bandaged my cuts, the person who tells me everyday that she loves me. The child she raised, the child she was there for. So go back to Greece your highness."

Elizabeth didn't understand what was going on, but when she saw her cousin just ignore the younger man and continue on to the stairs she saw the expression of pain and hatred on the younger man's face. She stayed out of it, until she saw him start to shove Nikolas down the stairs. Shouting out a warning, she told Lucky to stop. "What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you try to push him down the stairs?"

"Stay out of things that don't concern you. You don't know who he is?" he muttered a little ashamed at having almost gotten caught.

"Yes, I do and I don't care. He is not his father. In fact, from what I was told he came here to save your little sister's life. So why do you hate him so?"

"He should never have been born." he stated stubbornly.

"Then your sister would have died. Why don't you look at it from that perspective. His sister would have died. You have the same blood flowing through your veins as he does."

"Not hardly, he is a filthy Cassidine. Everything about them is tainted including their blood."

"Then go home, stab your sister and let her bleed out, since it was his DNA that saved her. Is she tainted, is she filthy?" she said as Nik just stood there.

"My sister is nothing like him." he said. "I wonder what my father would think if he knew that you saved the bastard."

"Go home and grow up, be grateful that he was not hurt, or I would make sure that charges where pressed. Stay away from my sister until you can act like a rational human being." with that Jason joined them on the pier. "I mean it Spencer. Stop the attacks, I am well aware that this isn't the first one."

"Thank you for your help but I can take care of myself." announced Nik before he stormed up the stairs behind his brother.

"Your welcome your highness." Elizabeth called out as she gave a half curtsy and watched as Jason's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile.

"Shall we get going before anyone else decided to murder someone in front of me?" with that Jason picked up her bag and they went to the convertible. "Jason, since I have my permit can I try driving?"

"Elizabeth it isn't real, just some paperwork. So the answer to that is no. When we return, I will go with you to get a book, study it, then you can learn to drive. With someone else." he smiled at her as she buckled her seatbelt and stuck out her tongue at him as they pulled away.


	13. Chapter 13

I own nothing I am only borrowing.

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 14

As they crossed the border, Jason was just waved through, not stopped to look at their identification, not asked why there were there. Finding a small roadside diner, he reached down and tried to wake up the sleeping beauty who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth?" he tried again.

"Ehem." she said nuzzling further into his neck. Jason sighed, this was having an effect that was negating any chance of eating inside the diner. They were going to end up going through the drive-thru if she didn't stop that.

"We have to get something to eat."

"Okay, how about later, I want to sleep now." she said winding her arms around his neck.

"We are here. They have a special on chicken feet and frog lips." that got her attention and she lifted her head, he felt like a lightning bold had hit him, she looked so beautiful.

"Jason. I hope you are kidding." she giggled. "I'm hungry but not that hungry. If you interrupted that incredible dream I was having for feet and lips, you are going to be in so much trouble."

Jason couldn't help teasing "Just what was this dream about?' seeing her blush, he felt his own face getting hot. Opening the car door, he said "We had better head inside before you get us arrested."

"So I still don't get it, why does Lucky hate his brother?" she asked. He had told her about the blood feud, but she was still curious.

"Nik is okay, I have seen him around a little bit, but Lucky is Luke's son. Luke hates Nik's existence because of how it affects his relationship with Laura."

"But Nik had nothing to do with that, he was the innocent in all this. Laura abandoned her son, I understand the original reason, but why didn't she ever tell Luke?"

"It's complicated, I only know things third hand. According to Bobbie and my Mom, Laura is just a little off, she focuses on one thing and one thing only. My guess is that she put him out of her mind to keep it from hurting her. She has always been nice but a little too sweet."

"Wonder what people are going to think about me when they find out?"

"That you are a wonderful person, who was raised by a man who did everything in his power to make sure that you are safe. Your parents don't matter, Elizabeth. My Mom isn't my mom biologically but she is the only one I have ever really known. Susan my biological mother was murdered when I was just a toddler. I have no memories of her."

"What is your first memory? Mine is someone singing to me, no idea who but they were singing some lullaby to me. I felt safe and warm,"

"Mine was being sick, with Monica holding me, telling me I will be okay. Dad was there, but I wanted Mom. I think AJ was sick as well, but he got ice cream, I was too sick for it yet, but I remember his sharing it with me."

When they arrived at the hotel, Jason and Elizabeth argued over who was paying, but he prevailed, when they were lead to their room, the two queen size beds seemed to be dominating the room, in spite of the small wet bar and sitting area. Elizabeth was embarrassed, between the dream and her own innate curiosity she was well aware of Jason and his body.

"Let's get unpacked and go explore the town, plus we need to register to get married on Monday morning." he said kissing her on the top of her head on is way to tossing his bag on the bed. Elizabeth followed suit. Changing into one of the sun dresses she brought she was slipping on the matching sandals listening as Jason called City Hall and then Alexis.

"Elizabeth, your mom wants to talk to you." After getting changed himself Jason and Elizabeth went out to enjoy the day, Jason with Alexis request running like a never ending movie though his head. He only hoped he could convince Elizabeth that it was a good idea. His brother and sister were not normal representations of the family. They were at either extreme...

Heading back to their hotel room, Elizabeth snuggled closer into Jason's arms. She had enjoyed the festival and the fun they had. However they were not kissing again until Jason brushed his teeth, the onions and peppers on the Italian sausage had been rather fresh. She knew she was in the same boat, but still had no intention of kissing him until she had done the same.

Tossing the frog on the bed, she rushed off to do so, listening to Jason talking to his grandmother, something was going on back home. Coming back into the room, she asked what is it. Should we head home?"

"No, the ball was this evening, Katherine Belle fell over the railing and onto the fencing belong. She is dead. The police are investigating."

"Who is Katherine Belle?" she asked.

Jason told her about the woman, how she was related to a formerly powerful family, had blackmailed his cousin Ned into marrying her. The fall down the steps after being poisoned. How she had proceeded to move on to her next mess.

"So she is engaged to my Uncle Stefan? She was blackmailing your cousin over something your father did? Is she beautiful?"

"Old, but I guess okay. She locked me into the wine cellar a year ago, AJ got me out and made sure I gave my speech. It's strange in a way. It ruined a project he was part of, but he still helped me. The way he is now, he would have made sure that I was locked in for a few days."

"Are you sure your brother is your brother?' she asked joking.

He started to say of course, but then thought about it and said softly "No, I mean he looks like AJ, but he doesn't act like AJ and he ate strawberries the other day."

"Strawberries?' she asked confused. He explained about the allergy and he could not help wondering if she was on to something. AJ's dates leaving the rehabilitation center were off, he was acting strange and was hanging out with a con artist.

Jason awoke the next morning to a curtain of hair, he had buried his face into the back of Elizabeth's. The storm had scared her during the night so he had comforted her. Now he needed to get out of this bed, before she woke up. Hearing her stirring, he slid out of bed and into the bathroom to take care of the problem before she noticed.

When she woke up she felt alone, which was strange since she had never slept with anyone before. She smiled as she remembered waking up in the early morning hours being held safe, she wished that she had asked Carly more questions about sex, she was still unsure about some things. Just how far could they go without going all the way and a few other things that still had her blushing at the idea of.

As they ate breakfast and made plans for the day. Elizabeth grabbed her sketchbook there was a gazebo on the town square she wanted to draw. Jason grabbed his book and the bag with the blanket and other items and they went off to spend the day in town.

As they returned to the festival, she talked him into riding the few adult rides that were there. Afterwards she ran her hands through his messed up hair. He reached over and freed hers from it's ponytail, bringing her closer for a kiss.

They were still kissing when she was bumped from behind by a rather large family with several kids. Watching them Jason was shaken at the idea of kids, it shook him to the core that he could imagine them, with kids in about ten years a couple of little ones of their own to bring to carnivals.

Dragging Elizabeth off to play the various games, Jason didn't want his mind wandering there again, at least for another five or six years. As they won various playmates for the frog from yesterday they found the waffle booths and others, finally tiring of the noise and confusion, they walked back to their hotel and went to change for bed.

"Jason, can we sleep together again." she asked shyly.

He just lifted the sheet and allowed her to slip in next to him, mentally groaning, how was he going to keep his hands to himself. Last night he had slept having wicked, wicked dreams.

When she woke up, she saw that they were both on their backs with no sheet on them any longer. She realized that they had forgotten to turn on the air conditioning when they arrived back the previous evening. Getting up she went over and turned it on, enjoying the cool breeze as it came from the vent. Climbing back on the bed, she sat there cross legged watching Jason sleep.

She had to say he was very pretty for a boy. Giggling softly, she ran her index finger lightly down the hairline on his face, then to the edge of is chin and gently across his lips. They moved when she touched them. She could feel the moist air he expelled when he breathed. She then ran her hands down his shoulder and across the width of his shoulders, marveling at the warm of the steel underneath. When she followed the faint line of blond hair down the center of his chest, she realized she was having an affect on him.

Checking to make sure that he was asleep she eased a little lower and gently touched the bulge in his paper thin sweats, it felt like it moved when she encircled him with her hands. She was amazed at the response her own body was having to touching him. She could feel her inner muscles tightening and the moistness in her panties as she just held him in a slight cup of her hand.

Jason moaned and thrust his hips forward in his sleep. He was having an incredible dream. "Yes!" he said moaning again. Elizabeth waited until he seemed to settle down and then slipped her hands in his sweats, she had to know what he felt like, it was driving her insane. Carly's explanations of things, not withstanding she wanted to know for herself.

His dream was felt so real, he didn't want to wake up, he felt the hand slowly encircling him and moving on his engorged dick. He wanted for it to continue so he brought his hand down and held Elizabeth hand there, covering hers and teaching her how to move her hands and what he liked. This was better than when he did it himself.

Elizabeth felt herself stop breathing as she listened to Jason panting as she rubbed her hand over him, this was so good, it felt so good. As he increased the pressure around her hand he also seemed to want her to speed up. As he went rigid, all she could think was she wanted to do that again and again. Then she wanted to find out what came next. The messy ending was warm, not what she had expected. Not that she had really ever thought about that part.

Regretfully slipping her hand out and away she eased off the bed to go and wash her hand. Just as Jason awoke. Seeing her getting up he hoped he hadn't been moaning aloud. He had dreamed the most incredible dream, he felt the stickiness and knew that he had done more than dream. Pulling his hand away he shook the last remnants of the dream away worried that he disturbed Elizabeth and made a fool of himself.

"Eli-Elizabeth,?' he croaked half afraid she wouldn't look at him and half afraid she would.

"Jason." she blushed, embarrassed at what she had done to him. He was going to be so angry. Why couldn't she keep her curiosity in check She looked up at the same time he did and they both blushed. Talking at the same time. Then they both stopped. Waiting for each other, then he started to talk only to see her touch her one hand with the other and then say I will be right back.

Going into the bathroom she did what she had wanted to out there and touched her sticky hand with the tip of her tongue. She just giggled a little. She had heard Sarah and her girlfriends talking about the taste and was more than a little eager to find out what it did taste like.

A little salty but nothing like they said. They had made it sound disgusting. She wanted to try that for herself, next time. Leaving the bathroom she saw him standing over next to the vent with his back to her and seemed to be avoiding her eyes. "Jason, can I ask you a question." she said.

Sure." he said turning around. He had changed into different sweats while she was in the bathroom, he wasn't really ready to face the questions she was surely going to ask. "Let's sit down."

"Okay, Jason I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have touched you while you were asleep. I just wanted to know—to find out if you were as ..." she drew a blank trying to find the right words to explain.

Jason was shocked to realize his dream had been real, that she had really been teasing him with the soft touches and then had done. He stopped to think and then looked at her blushing. "I'm sorry I did what I did though. I kind of pushed it a little further than it should have gone."

"No, I actually enjoyed touching you like that, but I have some questions, Carly answered a few but she had no idea on some, she said only a guy could answer the one. What does it feel like for you when that happens and how often can it happen and do you mind if we do it again, did I do it okay?" she started to ramble embarrassed when he didn't answer her.

Jason knew it was a mistake but pulled her into his arms and onto his lap kissing her into silence. Then looking her in the eyes said laughing. "It feels good, as often as wanted, at least now. Yes, we can do it again but there are a few other things we need to talk about first. Yes, you did fine, a little too fine. I can't believe I thought it was a dream. What else?" he asked.

Not sure he wanted to be answering these questions with only his thin sweats and her pajama set between them but he didn't want her to feel any embarrassment. "Sarah and her friends were talking about using her mouth to do that. I licked my fingers when I..." before she could finish Jason lifted her up and sat her down next to him.

The mental images had gotten rather vivid and he didn't want to go there any time soon, her mother would kill him. Well he did want to go her but he knew better, at least he hoped he did. He wanted a relationship with this girl not a roll in a bed that had her running from him the next morning. He admitted to himself.

Seeing she was looking up at him with worry in her eyes. He tried to recall the question, then thinking about it said. "I have an idea, let's get out of here and we can talk while we go for a drive." That was the plan after another long cold shower, he thought.

When they returned that evening, Elizabeth was a little disappointed to be sleeping in her own bed, but she had agreed to Jason's suggestion. When they returned to Port Charles they were going to implement the plan, It might take a while but she was going to get her answers. First tomorrow after the wedding then on wards over the next couple of weeks.

The next morning, Jason woke up hard as a rock, Elizabeth had climbed into their bed at some point during the evening. He just grimaced at the pain but bent down and kissed her on the lips before getting out of the bed, not out of embarrassment but because before they did what they had made plans for they needed to go shopping and he needed to take a very long and productive cold shower. Again. It was starting to not even be noticeable, the cold water was like a long lost friend.

As they left for the small church on the corner, Jason handed Elizabeth the flowers he had picked up and made sure he had the rings. He was a little nervous, what after what had happened yesterday morning she changed her mind.

Elizabeth was holding her breath as the left, the lilies were beautiful and matched the dress she was wearing. Another sun dress and high heels this time. They had their paperwork and id's. Walking into the simple Anglican church, they meet the vicar up front and started to say their vows. Only to hear "Wait!"

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

I hate saying this, I own nothing connected to GH nor any of it's parent companies.

PRODIGAL SON

Chapter 15

"Wait." they heard, then turning they saw Alexis standing there with Nicolas Cassidine. Not sure why they were stopping, the Vicar suggested the talk to the guests and went over to his organist.

"Sorry, about that. Nicolas was there when I received the results of the test and I offered to bring him up to meet you. We are going to be the witnesses. If you don't mind." her mother asked hesitating.

"Fine, but we have got to do this now, the minister is leaving for an event this afternoon." Jason said as they joined them at the altar.

When the Vicar announced you may kiss your bride, Jason bent down and kissed Elizabeth, pulling her close into his arms and just holding after he had stopped kissing her.

"What are your plans now?" asked Nicolas, he felt a little stiff with them after they had saved him from Lucky on Friday. He just resented that someone outside of the family had seen the bad relationship between the Spencer kid and him. Now Elizabeth was family and Jason her husband.

"To go and get something to eat." that wasn't what they had planned originally but somehow he doubted that Nik would be glad to learn that Elizabeth and he and made plans to start getting together.

CARLY was still a little unsure, Bobbie was still being friendly, she had taken up for her when Amy had made her morning miserable. She saw Sr. Jones sitting in the cafeteria, by himself and his wife at another table with Jason's mom. At least she thought it was the blond guys mom. She made the decision to sit halfway between the two tables,

"So Jason went up to Canada this weekend. Supposedly with his friends, but Joe and Frank had called the house repeatedly."

"Do you think he went up there with this mystery girl?" asked Bobbie.

"I hope so, I just worry that he is moving so quickly. By the way what do you think happened to Katherine?"

"Helena, of course. She didn't like the bleach blond wonder."

"What did Felicia find out for you? Any luck with finding your child?"

"Luke let something slip the other day. I had a little girl. I keep hoping to get somewhere. But I have been looking for almost ten years and am no closer than I was at the beginning. Of course, now I know the investigator and can afford to look closer. When Dawn found you how did it feel?"

"Strange at first, we had just gotten full custody of Jason, things were so unsettled. Jeff was the only person here who knew about my daughter."

"That is the other strange thing. I can't believe what the police out there found. What had Jeff so scared that he was planning on running with Elizabeth and Sarah."

"I have no idea, Audrey had a call from Elizabeth the other day, we have hope that she will turn up here soon."

"Something I keep hoping, no matter how improbable."

Carly was shocked when she realized that the child she was looking for was her, but did that matter the woman still left her without bothering to find out if she was a girl or a boy. Now that she had a guilty conscious she wanted to find her.

Leaving at the end of her shift she saw Dr. Jones getting into a Mercedes with Lucas talking about going to Kelly's. She was indecisive when he made the choice for her. "Miss Roberts would you like a ride home, we are going to the diner anyways."

As they drove across the border, Jason kissed Elizabeth as the guard checked their papers and asked if they had purchased anything in Canada. The stuffed animals except for the frog had been donated to the children's wing at the hospital there, so all they had were their wedding papers, the frog and some art and medical books that had been purchased.

While Elizabeth was grateful for her mother joining them along with her new found cousin, she wished that the original plan was being kept. They had agreed to start with serious kissing first. Then move on to other things. It was the other things that had her eager to go home.

Jason had decided she would set the pace for their relationship. She wanted to know everything that there was to know now. He had just suggested they take it a little slower than that. The only thing they had disagreed on was Alexis request she move into the Quartermaine house. Jason thought she would be safer from Helena, she wanted to stay in her studio.

They were still negotiating on that one. When he saw the welcome to Port Charles sign, he pulled over at the next stop area and suggested they go straight to her grandmother's house. Elizabeth wanted to spend the night at the studio, she had plans to apply for a job she read about in the paper then tomorrow she would go to see her grams.

Jason escorted her up the stairs to her studio, as she settled her stuff in, he waited. Elizabeth felt a little weird, the other morning it had been spontaneous doing what she had done to Jason, now making appointments to kiss him was just a little different.

He walked over to the window, not wanting her to feel pressured, not sure he was ready to be dealing with this, he wanted to give her time. He felt her arms coming around his waist and her nose rubbing against his shoulder blades. Turning in her arms, he bent down and kissed her gently.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, slowly easing her tongue into his mouth. The warmth and the different textures to the cavern increased her curiosity. Jason mimicked her actions with his and tightened his arms around her as he pressed closer. As he used his tongue to return the exploration, Liz moaned from how good it felt.

Then Jason moaned but that was from the knock on the door. That got louder the more they tried to ignore it. "Hey you two, open up. Quartermaine get your tongue out of her month. Now!" they heard the voice but neither of them wanted to let Emily in."

When the noise stopped they went back to kissing thinking she had gotten the message, until they heard two sets of fists hitting the door and the sounds of a neighbor complaining. Elizabeth removed her hands from Jason's waist and went to open the door. Glaring at the two women, she tried to glare harder at their unrepentant grins.

"Emily, Carly so kind of you to come over for a visit. Next time how about you call first?' she growled at the two women.

"Sorry but that was my brother molesting you in front of the window. I have decided your my friend, so you just have to put up with me." announced Emily as she tossed herself down of the sofa.

"As for me, I need you to come with me to fill out those applications, remember. Jason can go take a cold shower for a few hours." she said looking sideways at the quiet man.

"Unfortunately I can't do that, I was just kissing Elizabeth goodbye. I have to go and work a shift at the hospital." Jason pulled her outside the door, closing it, then pulled the wedding rings that were on chains around their necks out and said. "I will miss you." with that he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

"SORRY!" was all the wonder twins said when she entered her studio.

"Emily, we have to go and fill out applications at the Outback, do you want to with us." she asked.

"Sure, just let me tell Reginald. He is waiting in the car outside. I forgot I was supposed to go and let him know if you didn't mind a tag along today." with that the younger girl rushed out the door.

"Carly, how did it go?'

"I meet her, she is looking for me. I have no idea. That is why I am so eager to find a new job, so that I can get away from her."

Emily walked in and thinking she was talking about Sarah, said "I know, I can't believe the way she is playing Nicolas and Lucky off once another. As if there aren't enough problems there. Gennie have you meet her yet. What a loon."

Carly laughed, the younger girl stopped into Kelly's all the time, she was a little young but seemed to not care. She just talked to all the waitresses like they were her best friend. Lucky Spencer kept standing her up to go and chase after Elizabeth's sister who wanted Elizabeth's cousin. It was a bit confusing to try and keep up with.

"So are you trying to get a job waiting tables at the Outback?" asked Emily as they caught the bus to the other end of town.

"I am, she wants the job that they advertised for after school help with the kiddies. She is going to get stuck watching four or five little rug rats with snotty noses and screechy voices.

"I think that it is for Maxie and Georgie, no snotty noses that I remember. Their mom and step dad own the Outback. They are really nice. He is from Australia and she is a Aztec Princess." by the time they arrived at the restaurant they had learned all about Mac and Felicia except one important thing, Emily had forgotten to mention their other work.

MAC went out the side door, he left the hostess in charge of getting the applications, she was more than qualified. Felicia had left town again, this time after just a few days. They really needed to sit down and talk but it was getting harder and harder to do so. He didn't want to lose the girls or their mother, but he knew that it was starting to look like more of a possibility.

As they entered the hostess who was leaving handed them the applications. She explained that she part time hostessed and waited tables part time. "The owner is looking for someone who can do both jobs as well as answer the phone with discretion. We recently had an incident where a reporter got a hold of a guest list when the other hostess just handed it out over the phone. So that is an important part of the job. Now are both of you applying for the job?"

"No I am here about the after school job." answered Elizabeth.

"May I ask how old are you?"

"Almost seventeen. Why?"

"That is actually perfect. They wanted someone who could relate to the girls."

"Girls, I thought they were boys. Emily had said-"

"Let me guess you heard their nicknames, they are girl. Georgianna and Maria Maxamilana. That is however a different application. Here it is." she waited until they were finished and had the preliminary interview with both of them. The put them in the acceptable file for Mac to go over.

When they left the building they saw Emily still playing around with the dog outside.

"Emily, I don't think you should do that. Who knows where that dog has been." stated Carly as the hairy beast came over to lick them.

"This is Foster. My friend Lucky's dog. His mother and sister are here dropping off the girls for Mac. They live upstairs sometimes and sometimes at Bobbie Spencer's brownstone."

After being dragged by Emily to the mall and to the park, the two girls were grateful when Reginald offered them a ride home. Until AJ showed up out of the mansion saying he needed a ride to the docks since he left his car there the previous evening.

"Well, well, well, well. Are you the girl my brother was making out with up at Vista Point. Moving a little quick aren't you. Reginald is already chauffeuring you around. Aren't you the blond from Jake's" he asked Carly who ignored the drunk. She had tried to avoid him since the night he hadn't wanted to take no for an answer. The bartender had arranged for a taxi for her to get her away from the creep.

As they finally arrived at Kelly's AJ's filthy mouth had gotten worse. Elizabeth just wanted Jason and to get away from the disgusting pig. Seeing her husband inside getting take out she rushed into the diner throwing herself into his arms. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

Jason saw the smirk on AJ's face and the sick look on Carly's and guessed what had happened. Emily had called and told him that Reginald was bringing Elizabeth home. He wanted to slam the bastard into the wall, but instead just shook his head at the loser and asked Carly if she wanted to join them for dinner.

"No, thank you. I have to cover the rest of a shift here. Ruby is here to keep the riftraff out."

After watching Jason leave, AJ turned to the slut and said. "I know you. I have seen you leave Jake's with men so don't you dare talk down to me you slut. I am a Quartermaine, that means I can get you fired if I want. From the hospital and from this pathetic little job at this pathetic little diner. I could buy it without it even making a dent in my pocketbook."

"Fine, Mr. Quartermaine, now leave. Before I call your grandmother and tell her you are threatening my waitresses. As for buying this place. I doubt it will ever happen. I know it won't as long as I am alive."

Ruby waited until he left then checking on Carly went in back and called Luke and Lila. The first to get him to have his friend Corinthos have someone watch both the diner and to protect Carly. She didn't like the way the older Quartermaine boy had acted, she had seen his type before and it had never boded well for her girls. The second to tell Lila about the way he was acting.

ELIZABETH was finished eating, it had taken twice as long as usual since she was sitting in Jason's lap and getting feed at the same time she was feeding him. In between kisses and just nuzzling his neck. Jason had been furious with his supposed brother after he had gotten her to tell him all.

She just wanted to forget the ride home and enjoy the time with him. When they had finished talking about it, he had decided to take her suggestion and get a DNA sample and arrange for a test. It would be worth it if he could find out what was going on.

Elizabeth tossed the takeout containers in the garbage, then went back into Jason's arms to continue kissing, then asked if they could continue the show and tell of the other day. He blushed and said do your worst. Setting the timer for two hours, she went back.

She settled onto the other end of the sofa, as per their agreement and asked her questions, he answered to the best of his ability then reminded her he hadn't done any of those things either.

"But your a guy and guys talk to one another. Plus you have dated a few people, so you must know more than I do." she said sensibly.

"Not really, Karen wanted Jagger, Brenda wanted Jagger and AJ wanted the next girl I thought about dating and since I liked her more as a friend, I didn't think about taking it any further. Then there was this girl that beat me up I really like her but we are going to be moving slow."

She got the warning, but she still hoped they would go further than they had the other day. When she asked Jason whispered come here. As they kissed he debated, then decided that the worst that could happen was she pulled away. Slowly inching his hand up her rib cage he eased his hand around her breast and messaged it, instead of pulling away like he feared she pressed closer.

He opened his eyes and looked down as she placed hers over his other hand and moved it up to her other breast. Jason was not sure but he thought he got harder at the idea, he took a mental step back then saw the look in her eyes and then eased his hand under her shirt and over her bra to continue the trend they had started.

She could not believe how good it felt, she slowly smiled and raised her hands and touched him the same way he was touching her. His chest was flat but she could feel the nipples hardening through his lightweight shirt. Jason pulled back a little then eased her onto her back on the sofa and slowly tugged at her tips, Elizabeth felt like she was on fire.

Jason wanted to remove her shirt, his shirt was already on it's way to the floor. Elizabeth was removing it at the same time she was saying that she wanted to see his chest. Then she pulled her camisole t-shirt up and off. Looking at her pert breasts encased it the soft pink lace bra, Jason was ready to come in his pants, but he just edged her back down on the sofa and continued touching until it was no longer enough.

Leaning down he brushed his lips against hers, then down her neck, finally kissing her pulse point, being careful to no leave any bruises. He wanted to, he wanted to mark her his, anyway possible. He slowly kissed his way to her breast, then kissed the hardened tip, Elizabeth came off the sofa, he started to back up but she ran her fingers up his neck and into his hair, pulling his head back down to her soft plump breast.

He could feel his mouth watering at what he wanted to do, but kept the lacy fabric between him and his ultimate goal, as he feasted between one then the other, he knew they were getting close to the time limit they had set, so he started to ease back, but the flush of her chest, drew him back in, leaning down he kissed the left swell of her breast and took the soft skin into his mouth and suckled it gently he knew it would leave a mark as pale as she was.

Elizabeth's only thoughts were getting close to him, she ran her fingers lightly over the exposed skin, then when he pulled back a little, she saw the possessive glance at her breasts. She felt it all the way to her heated inner core, then she saw the mark on her breast, and decided two can play that game, she knew she was running out of time so she asked Jason "Please, lie back so I can explore you like you did me."

Jason wasn't sure he could handle it but did as she asked. Elizabeth was on top of him, she could feel the heat and the strength of his erection. She wanted to repeat what had happened the other morning but she had agreed to go slowly. That they wanted a relationship which meant they had all the time in the world. To do what they both wanted so badly.

Leaning down to kiss his pectoral muscles, she grinned when he jumped a little, finally reaching her destination, she kissed his nipples like he had hers then wrapped her lips around his, she wondered if it felt as good without the lace as it did for her with. His moans said yes it did. Just when the timer was about to go off she suckled on his skin just a little north of the his tip. He came off the sofa and pulled her away.

Seeing the confusion, he blushed and explained that he was about to come in his clothes. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to watch but knew that she was no where close to getting that. "Fine, but I wish we could just move this to the bed." she pouted.

"What happened to the girl who wanted to take it slow a couple of days ago?" he asked amused.

She found the perfect man and wanted way more than she should. She thought. She had always thought of sex as something wet and messy like Sarah had made it sound. She knew better now. It could be that way but it could also be something marvelous.

"I found the guy I want, I am a Webber and well apparently a Cassidine. My dad always told me to go after what I want, if I wanted to be an artist, be an artist. We I want you and I intend to get you." she blushed as she said it.

"I am all for that, but Elizabeth we have to deal with the real world for a few days, then we will deal with this. We are going to take our time and do this right."

"Yes, sir!" she saluted.

"Brat."

Mac entered his office, the applications were there, neatly stacked along side of a note. Picking it up he saw that it said there was an application for babysitter as well. He went through the hostess ones first, then pulled off the two that he liked and made a note for her to set up interviews.

Going to the the other application, he read the note with it then looked at the application, reading the name he swore then picked up the phone. "Mrs. Hardy?"

"She's in town, she filled out an application at the OUTBACK, she listed your house as her address, she must be planning on seeing you soon, your phone number as well."

"I will I plan to talk to Susie in the morning. She worked a double today and yesterday otherwise I would call her tonight. Yes it is good news."


	15. Chapter 15

I own the words on the paper or rather the computer that is it.

Prodigal Son

Chapter 16

Jason wished he was still at Elizabeth's studio, but they were doing what Alexis requested. At least they might get lucky and Carolyn Webber could show up after Elizabeth goes to her grandmother's today. Keeping the marriage quiet was killing him.

Showering and getting dressed, he went to the hospital wishing he was talking to Elizabeth but she wasn't picking up her cell phone until this morning, then calling him as soon as she had the number. Heading down the stairs, he saw his "brother" and deliberately made lots of noise, when he had left Elizabeth's the previous evening he had driven by Jakes and seen the 'Vette there.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, then dialed Jason's number. She was still a little embarrassed by the previous evening's dream. She was glad he wasn't there this morning, she would have been stalking him all day until he gave in and repeated yesterday with her.

"Hello?" she heard.

"I got my phone, I am on my way to Grams office. I called and she is working today. I will see you later."

"You'd better, we need to discuss these dreams I have been having the last few days." he teased as he hung up and went to work. His mother was watching her son from the other side of the parking lot, she had to admit he looked happy. She wanted to meet this mystery girl, but first she was on her way to Audrey's office. She had called early this morning with good news about Elizabeth, but Monica had been called in to consult on the Mayor's heart attack.

Sarah watched as Lucky had another fight with Nicolas over her, she loved that they were competing but there really wasn't one. She wanted to Prince, not the pauper. The youngest Quartermaine would do if Nik didn't ask her out. Grams had been rather unhappy with her this morning. Her mother had called yesterday and she hadn't told her. So what?

It was her mother, now that dad was gone it was just the two of them. Mom had told her that Lizzie had lied before leaving Colorado and told the police that Dad was still alive and that was why all of the questions. Like she care either way. She was where she wanted to be without precious perfect little Lizzie around to make her life miserable.

Nik entered the diner, seeing Sarah he made sure that Lucky could hear him, then he canceled on the blond. After talking to Elizabeth yesterday, he had a whole different prospective on her. Let Lucky chase after her all he wanted. Leaving the diner he went to see if he could find Elizabeth, she was supposed to go public with her whereabouts today.

Luke answered Sean's questions, then asked one of his own. "Has Mrs. Hardy's grandkid shown up yet?" He knew that Alexis had a plan and he wanted to make sure that it was executed before he went after the wicked witch, the girl would be protected by Sonny's people for now.

Sean didn't tell the annoying man a thing. He still was certain that Luke knew more about Helena and the loose railing then he was telling, so he would get nothing from him. Looking at his calendar, he counted the day until he was gone.

Elizabeth went up to the loud gossiping nurse at the sixth floor hub and asked. "Could you please page Audrey Hardy it is important."

"Mrs. Hardy is in class, you will have to wait." Amy had seen this girl on the docks with the annoying brown nosing student nurse and had no intention of interrupting Mrs. Hardy for her.

"Nurse Vining, do as she asks." ordered Alan from the other side of the hub, he turned to Elizabeth and suggested she join him in her grams office. "Elizabeth, you have no idea, how glad we are to see you. Let me make sure that no one interrupts then I will send Audrey in." with that he left before she could say; thank you Dr. Quartermaine. She laughed as she imagined adding on by the way I am your new daughter in law.

"ELIZABETH?" She heard as she turned around and saw her grams. She looked old and tired. Elizabeth felt guilty; how much of that was her fault. "Oh, my dear you have no idea how glad I am to see you. Where have you been and why didn't you come to me the minute you arrived. I can't wait until I get a hold of that woman. How dare she just leave you."

Elizabeth lightly put her fingers over her grams lips and said "I promise to explain but can we do it all at once. There is so much I need to tell you. First. I am sorry I worried you, I love you and can I get a hug." She found herself engulfed then ordered to the sofa and to tell her everything.

Elizabeth started talking and was crying by the time she got to finishing school. The she told her about finding some money at the house and using it to get here. Her studio, she hadn't been sure on that one but Jason made her promise.

"Liz they let you rent a place, no worries by dear you can move into the house as soon as we get your stuff. I will let your landlord know."

"Grams." she interrupted softly then continued on gently. "I am staying there, I need to explain a little bit more then you can ask any questions, please let me finish first."

Audrey wanted to protest but Lizzie didn't look like her little girl anymore, she seemed too mature for her age. Things had to have been harder than she was admitting. Elizabeth continued telling her about the bus trip, Carly and her insistence of telling her grams, how she had made her promise of doing so before school started. How she would let her know what her grams looked like and all of that.

Then she told her about the medical records, how she was almost seventeen and how she knew her real birthday now. No mention of Alexis. Gennie and how she meet Jason. Her grams eyes went a little wide at that one, Monica had mentioned Jason going away with his girlfriend to Canada this weekend.

"So I promised to come and see you after telling him who I was, I made sure that Mom can't get me sent back and that she can't send me to boarding school. Grams I know that you are a little worried about Jason and I but I am sixteen, not fourteen and Jason is only twenty. I turn seventeen in November."

"Lizzie, I just; it is so much to take in. I will deal just give me time. I know that you applied for a job with Mac Scorpio at the OUTBACK, I will let it go for the summer but before the school year, we are going to have to reevaluate you living on your own. That is the best I can do."

"Grams, I am not moving in, I can't live with Sarah. Never again." she said firmly.

"That boarding school you were so worried about, Sarah doesn't straighten up she will be the one attending." her grams stated.

JASON watched for the door to open with his parents, he still could not believe that they were upset about Elizabeth and him. Then he stopped and started laughing. "Mom, Dad something I need to tell you, Elizabeth is 16, almost seventeen. Not fourteen."

Monica looked at Jason, then saw Elizabeth and Audrey exiting the office, joining them she watched as Elizabeth and Jason embraced. She saw the two of them and knew. Jason loved her, it scared her and made her want to cry at the same time.

Audrey drew the doctors into her office and handed them the files that Elizabeth had given her. Alan read them, then said. "Well she is sixteen, Audrey how are you doing with that?" he said nodding his head to the young couple who were still in each other's arm's.

"I don't think we have a choice. She is staying at the studio she rented. I agreed for now. This will take some time. I don't think she knows who to trust and what to think right now."

"Does Mac have anymore information about Jeff?"

"Just the fake id's and now these bank accounts. He must have transferred most of his trust funds from Helene and Lars into them. I tried to reach Terri or even Rick. Neither have heard from Jeff. Monica, why would he use Bard?"

"No, idea as to that one. I'm still reeling from the fact that my son is in love with Jeff's little girl."

Alexis meet Luke at the Blue's club, as they sat in the office, both of them felt a small sense of guilt for Katherine's death, but Alexis only felt guilt that Stefan was hurting over the death. They both wanted Helena to fry for it but the witch had disappeared as soon as it happened.

"So what is up with you new child?" he asked.

"She is fine, going to visit her grandmother today. Then she is dating the Quartermaine boy."

"Not AJ, please?"

"No the one studying to be doctor. I am worried because I think she is falling a little quick. Can you please look into the files, about the hotel for me soon. I need to find out the answers to her questions about her father."

Carly finished her homework, tossed her books back into the backpack and rushed out to find out how it went with Elizabeth's grandmother. As she came down the stairs at Kelly's she could hear Sarah bragging to the girl sitting with her about Jason stopping over to her grandmother's and that Lucky and Nik were fighting over her. The girl was nodding and agreeing to everything that she said.

"Are you so sure about Jason Quartermaine, I hear he has a girlfriend? A pretty brunette, no mention of a blond." she said snidely as she walked by.

"Ignore her." she told her friend, "that's Carly, she is so poor, she lives her and is on a scholarship to be a nurse." she dismissed the blond who just laughed and retorted.

"Yeah, and that Prince is going to come riding his white charger into the diner and sweep you off your feet and whisk you away to his private Island in Greece. Unless of course he meets your sister, then he will toss you over so fast your head will spin. Guys like that don't want quantity, they like quality. Just because your daddy is a doctor doesn't mean he is interested in you.

"Well I have quite a nice little pedigree, my grandparents on both side of my family. By the way pedigree means your ancestors and such.

"Of I know what that means. We had a dog with one once. A full blooded poodle. It's kind of you to admit your a bitch in heat too." with that she left the diner, Robin who was comforting Brenda had to admit that she had scored a point. The blond waitress was chasing after every rich guy in town including Jason, who wasn't interested. Not that he was too interested in her either. She sighed..

Brenda left the diner, going back to the Quartermaine mansion, she slipped into the doors and started to go up the back steps when she heard Lila calling her name. Turning away to dry the tears she went to join her at the sink, where Lila was arranging some roses.

"I heard about the wedding, my dear how are you doing?"

"It hurts, I know he loves me. I love him, yet he is marrying her. I just don't understand, there had to be away to stop from doing that, if he really loved me."

"I am sure that he thinks he is doing what is best, sometimes, men can't see past the immediate problem to the big picture. Now your Mr. Corinthos is like that. Why don't you go to Paris or London for a few weeks. Keesha is going to Paris or you could talk Robin into visiting Rome with you."

"No, Robin wants to remain here. I don't think Keesha likes me very much and the only other person I know that well is Karen and she is studying all the time."

"Yes, well Miss Scorpio is tilting at windmills by dear, we both know that. You are encouraging to think she still has a chance with my grandson. That isn't true as well." Lila knew that Robin was coming to the same conclusion, but as long as Brenda was still pushing it, the younger brunette would never truly walk away.

"I know but she needs something to hold onto, even if it is an illusion. Like my believing Sonny loves me more than that business of his."

"Men are fickle creatures. But power and ambition once they have been bitten by the bug. As for Jason, he is not interested in her. I have spoken to him and you need to stop encouraging her before she gets hurt or hurts someone else."

"I think she is learning that on her own, Jason has a girlfriend and seems to be getting serious Robin knows this."

"Good, now on to the problem of your broken heart. A good crying jag, a pint of ice cream and a bottle of wine are all you need. Just don't get caught. Alan seems to have grown stricter since Emily came to live with us."

Jason left the hospital and went home to see if his brother had left for the night, entering his bathroom, he saw the hair brush sitting there along with a toothbrush, grinning slightly, he took the toothbrush and grabbed a spare from the drawer and dropped it into the toilet, leaving the room with the old one.

He heard Brenda crying and wished he could help her, but at the same time he was glad she had ended things with Corinthos. Taking a quick shower he changed into some sweats and sneakers then headed out to Elizabeth's. They were going to go over to Audrey's together after she finished with her interview for the job at the Outback.

Mac Scorpio had interviews the two hostess hopefuls, The older girl, was a better fit, but he liked the way Carly had protected Elizabeth and had been discreet in doing so. He just wasn't sure who to hire. As for Elizabeth she was due to arrive soon. She had come in with Carly Roberts.

Bobbie had taken her up to meet the girls and Lucas who were upstairs in the playroom. He wanted the nurse's opinion on how she did with the girls. Felicia was talking about going to Texas for a few weeks, then returning for the school year, so they needed someone in place before that.

Seeing the small brunette enter he stood and walked over to her "Miss Webber, I am glad to finally meet you, but I need to step outside for a minute, please wait."

After talking to Bobbie he decided he would hire the young girl, both Georgie and Maxie had been taken with her Lucas had sat in the corner and blushed. Bobbie claimed he had a slight crush on her. Walking back into his office, he told her that she was hired. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions that have nothing to do with the job. I was hired by your grandmother to find you and to locate you dad."

"If it will help my dad, sure." she said.

"Would you tell me the truth about the money and how you got here. Not the easy tale you told to your grandmother. I know there was more money and I need to know how much he had on him when he disappeared. He took out almost 150 thousand dollars days before he went missing."

"I had about forty thousand. I know that Grams gave you the passports, and the rest of the paperwork. Is it going to be any help?'

"I hope so, now how about telling me how an inexperienced four-sixteen year old managed to evade me for this long, as well as how you knew the banking rules that you did."

While she answered him, he was amused by the ease with which her father had taught his daughter the things he did. Then the things she had figured out on her own. "One more question, your grandmother hasn't noticed but I did. You could only know your birthday if you had more information than what you showed me. I made a deal with her, I would ask, you can tell me and I won't tell her. It is only so that I can find your true mother. Let me tell you what we do know. You are a connection to the Cassidines."

"Mr. Scorpio, can I get back to you tomorrow about that. I need to think about it." she said soberly.

"Yes, I do understand. Now a word of advice, when you see your sister don't tell her about the money and don't let her try to intimidate you. She knows more than she is telling about this whole thing."

"I won't."

"Tell your friend, she has the job and to be here tomorrow night. Also tell her I heard from Ruby Anderson her problems with AJ. He won't be a factor as he is banned from my club."

Elizabeth left the office and told her friend the news, as they left they saw Jason leaning against his car, "Ladies do you need a ride."

"Depends, will you keep your eyes on the road and off my friend." asked Carly giggling as the two of them were kissing.

"Did you say something?" he asked when he listed his head.

"How about I drive, then you can make out in the backseat." she said not expecting the keys to be tossed at her. Elizabeth laughed, then took them back.

"We will not be making out in the car. We have to go and pick up Emily, I promised."

"Fine, but if she doesn't go home afterwards, I will be very upset." he pretended to pout.

"Jason, I need to tell her the truth, she deserves that, besides I want revenge for yesterday. She likes Nik, and I am setting her up. He is coming over to hear the story at the same time. It should be funny."

"That is just cruel, Elizabeth. She was trying to get the two of you together. You should be grateful." ordered Carly.

"I am, I just plan on returning the favor by placing her in the vicinity of Nik and away from the Spencer kid." Jason had to admit that lately Lucky had been acting like a fool, but he had hopes that the younger boy would outgrow his father's antics.

Carly was all for it, just because she was softening towards her mother, didn't mean she was going soft. She had heard the women talking the other day and knew that Luke was partly at fault for her miserable life. Bobbie may have came looking for her but Luke was hindering it.

She was still not sure what would happen but she did know that she needed to find someplace to think. Elizabeth's sweetness was trying to rub off and she wasn't sure she wanted it to.

Emily was excited, her parents had told her that Gennie was Elizabeth, this meant she would stick around. She was worried about her and Jason until they told her that the other girl was almost seventeen not the promised fourteen. No problem as far as she was concerned, she was going to make sure that they were friends. No matter what.


	16. Chapter 16

Prodigal Son

Chapter 17

Jason and Elizabeth pulled into the driveway, she wouldn't let go of his hand. She hadn't the entire ride over. Sarah was going to be coming home at six, after her shift at the diner. Walking up the steps, she took a deep breath and entered the house. "Grams?" she asked.

"In here, darling. I am just finishing up dinner. Did you bring Mr. Quartermaine with you?" she asked as she entered from the hall. "I see you did. How did it go with your friends that you were worried about. "

"Emily was excited, Nik knew that I was Elizabeth. Carly was glad I told you. I got the job working for Mr. Scorpio. It is only a few hours a week, but that will be fine. My rent is paid until next year. Did you reach my old neighbors?" she asked.

"Yes, my dear. They are not angry with you, they want you to call so they know for sure that you are doing okay. Let's sit down and eat and the two of you can tell me your plans for keeping your mom away. I already asked Lee to have me declared your emergency guardian, but with you already having plans." she ended feeling a little unsure.

"I hired an attorney. Alexis Davis. She is filing paperwork to have me declared an emancipated minor. Since Carolyn basically abandoned me, it won't be a problem. I have a respectable place to live and a job. I plan to take classes with Nik, so that I can catch up to where I belong."

"I don't understand. You are doing so well in school. You skipped two grades."

"Yes, but I should be a senior this year, not a junior. Nik has offered to share his tutor and to ask his Uncle Stefan to help." she explained.

Audrey wanted to protest but she had no reason that would work. Unless she told Elizabeth about what her father had suspected in regards to her parentage.

Stefan read the report, the railing coming loose wasn't a naturally occurring incident. Alexis entered the house, then joined him in the study. Nik entered with her, he had made her promise to tell Stefan about Elizabeth. They all needed to be aware of Elizabeth if they wanted to protect her from the wicked witch of the east.

"Stefan we need to discuss something." He looked up and then rubbing his beard in confusion invited them to sit down.

"Go ahead, what is going on."

Alexis explained about finding Elizabeth, how she was sure that the young brunette was her daughter. How she had kept it a secret. How Elizabeth had been found at General Hospital.

"She needs to move in, it is the best way to protect her from Helena."

"That won't be so easy. Do you recall Audrey Hardy?"

"Of course, she is the head nurse at General Hospital has been there forever. Why, what does she have to do with this?"

"Her stepson Jeff was the man who found Elizabeth, he raised her as his own. Now he is missing and she is determined to be a factor in her granddaughter's life."

"Does she know that Elizabeth is a Cassidine?"

"No, we want to keep it that way for now. It is the best way to get Jeff Webber home and to protect Elizabeth. We came up with a plan to have her around here. She is going to share Nik's tutors. The reasoning being that she is behind a grade with the mistake's made regarding her age."

"That might work for now, but it won't work for long. Alexis."

"Hopefully just long enough to train her to protect herself. Like you did Nik and me." she hinted.

"Fine, but I won't go easy on her just because she is a girl." he said.

Sarah entered the house excited. She had seen Jason's convertible outside and knew that he had to be here to see her. "Grams, is Jason here." she asked entering the kitchen to see Jason drying dishes. She groaned only her grandmother would consider making Jason "rich kid" Quartermaine do dishes.

"Jason, hello. I am so sorry I kept you waiting. Let's go outside so that we can talk." she purred.

"No, thank you. My girlfriend is with your grams upstairs." was all he said before she came closer and said. "Some little girl; according to Gia Campbell, she saw the two of you. Some dumpy little brunette with no style."

"Really Sarah, here I copied my outfits after you. After all little sister you are my hero." she snarked as she came down the stairs and edged her sister away from Jason. "Stay away or else. I am not going to deal with your crap any more."

"Delusional as always, Lizzie. First of all Jason wouldn't give you the time of day. Second, I am older than you."

"No your not, ask Grams. I turn seventeen in November. The truth is I am older and Jason is my friend and my boyfriend. Now go see Grams. She wants to talk to you."

"Go away Lizzie, no one wants you here." she sneered. "Certainly not grams, she is just putting a happy face on things since you didn't have courtesy to fade away like you should have."

"Sarah Lucille Webber. You are a liar. Get in the great room and sit there. We are going to be discussing that boarding school if you don't change your attitude. Elizabeth is more than welcome to move in here any time she wants. She doesn't want to and from what I have heard and seen from you; I understand."

AJ left the bar, following the blond whore to her place on Courtland Street. She was a former hooker, how dare she turn him down. Slipping up the rickety stairs, he slipped the mask on and into the room, grabbing her from behind, he put the knife to her throat, he forced her down and ripped of the small spandex dress she was wearing.

When he was finished, he walked back to the bar and slipped back in tossing the used condom in trash. That would teach the slut to talk to him that way. He was Alan Quartermaine Jr. No one was going to treat him with disrespect.

CARLY gave Ruby her notice, the older woman told her she understood, then wished her well. Carly had sat on the docks for about fifteen minutes trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had come to town to ruin her mom, now she had learned that Bobbie was looking for her.

As she went through the want ads, she considered moving as soon as she had the money. Maybe she would see if there was a studio open where Elizabeth lived. She could be closer to her first girlfriend in a long time. Wadding up the newspaper she tossed it into the trash and went out to get something sweet. She needed to figure this out, without telling Elizabeth all, she wanted to get her help in figuring it out.

JASON watched as Elizabeth paced up and down the dock. Slipping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close and decided he knew how to distract her. "Elizabeth, let's go the studio."

She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the rundown building, he just laughed as he allowed her to lead him into the studio and pushed him down onto the sofa. "We need to slow down."

"Why?" she asked. "I think we are going a little slow. Let's see, we still have to make our marriage legal, I would think that we are a little behind."

"Elizabeth, we agreed. Set the time and get back, no bring it to me. I don't trust you not to set it for longer than we agreed." he teased as he kicked off his trainers and went to lock the door.

Elizabeth tossed the timer to him and went to turn off their respective cell phones. She then went and slipped her shoes and after hesitating, removed her shirt. She had a camisole on underneath. That counted as a shirt. She went over and started to kiss Jason who plunked himself down on the sofa with her still in his arms.

Taking a breath, he returned to her lips, licking the moist wetness that clung to the plumb and slightly parted lips, he slipped his tongue inside, exploring and slowing down the urgency. He wanted to take his time. Elizabeth moaned as he started to back away only for his lips to follow the hollow in her neck down to the rise of her breast.

Elizabeth, pulled his sweatshirt up over his head, tossing it onto the back of the sofa. She ran her hands down his bare chest and then back up to his nipples. They stood at attention, she couldn't help wondering what else might be at attention. Or at least at half mast, she thought.

Jason pulled the strap down and kissed Elizabeth left shoulder, then did the same to her right. Finally he pulled the pale pink shirt off, kissing the exposed skin. Jason moved her up a little so that her breasts were at mouth level and pulled her over so that he could reach them.

Using his tongue he licked them lightly, he felt her body jerk, then she moved in closer to him. Straddling his legs, Elizabeth pulled his head back to her breasts and sobbed when he finally took one of the tips into his mouth and gently pulled on it with his lips, then his teeth.

"JJJAAAASSSE." was all she got out before his hand wrapped itself around her nape and pulled her lips down to his in a unrestrained kiss. Elizabeth was running her hands through his hair, then slipped down his chest. When they finally had to separate to be able to breath, Elizabeth kissed her way down to his chest, to show him how it had felt.

Just when they started to get out of control, Jason pulled back and stared into Elizabeth's eyes. He wanted to make sure that this was what she wanted. That it wasn't his best fantasy come to life. The trust and love in her eyes, gave him pause. The two of them were connected in ways he still couldn't understand. How had this happened so quickly and so thoroughly yet feel so right.

Elizabeth felt his withdrawal and started to ask why when he pulled her back into his arms and turned her around so that she was half laying on him. "Jason?" she asked.

"Do you remember how it felt when you touched me the other morning, let's do that again but in reverse. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

Jason pulled her hair away from her face and started to kiss her again, then slowly eased his hands to her waist. He was a little worried. He had never done this before and hoped he had read the chapter in the book right. He gently slid his hands down her legs and kept her distracted with his kiss.

Finally reaching her knee, he eased back up the opposite leg with the other hand. He slowly moved up with his hips until she unconsciously did the same, parting her legs to the outside of his. Jason slipped both of his hands until the were wrapped around her knees and massaged his way back up to her thighs.

Elizabeth felt the gently touches and wanted more. She was a little uncomfortable in this position, she couldn't touch Jason very much and she loved to do so. She felt him slowly easing his hand towards were it ached the most. When he pressed the palm of his hand onto her mound, she couldn't help the moan or the need to lift her hips and keep the pressure there.

He was worried when he had first started this; that she wasn't ready, then she pulled away. Taking it as a sign that he was right, he was shocked when she just slipped a little off to his left and started to run her hands over his. "Jason, please. Don't stop until the bell rings."

Looking over at the timer, he saw they had almost forty five minutes left, just about enough time to do what he had been dreaming of. Slipping her back until she cradled his erection he slipped his hands back up to her hips and eased his hands back down, on the return trip he slid the tips of his fingers under the edge of her shorts touching the lace panel of her panties. He could feel the wetness weeping through the cotton.

Elizabeth felt his hands and wanted them on her without the shorts. She got her wish when he started to unsnap them and then eased his left hand into the tight space. There wasn't enough room to touch her but it did help him to see how much farther she would allow them to take it.

Elizabeth slid off his lap and let the shorts slide down her legs and onto the floor. Jason swallowed the large amount of spit suddenly in his mouth. Her legs seemed to go on forever. For such a petite girl they were certainly long enough. All he wanted was to wrap them around his hips and ease into her. They weren't ready for that yet.

Elizabeth saw the way his eyes turned practically silver as he pulled her back into his lap and started to kiss her again, then he slid his hands to what was fast becoming his favorite spot as he slipped under the panties and touched the curls covering her moist center. He separated his legs, to push hers further apart. It caused her rear to more fully mold to his erection, making him want to thrust forward.

Slowly easing in between the swollen outer lips he touched the nerve center lightly. He was rewarded with a loud moan. Using the tips of his fingers, he gently teased and plucked until he saw that she was getting ready to moan again, then he stopped, only to move further south

Finding the slick and warm spot that he dreamed of settling into he delicately eased his index finger in. He had no idea, it would be this tight. He gently moved it in and out like he had read, Elizabeth was moaning and twisting as she tried to keep his fingers where they were.

She could feel something building, a tightness in her stomach and had an urge to bear down onto the his finger, when he slipped it in even further, then pulled it out mimicking what would happen when they finally made love. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, that the aching feeling would never go away she felt bliss. If this was how he had felt the other morning no wonder he hadn't been upset with her.

Jason could still feel the shock waves as her body reacted to the orgasm. He was a little embarrassed at the pride he felt at being the one who caused her to react like this. As she came down from her pleasure induced high, he eased the slick finger out and remember what she had said that morning, was rather curious himself. There had been a whole chapter on oral sex and he was eager to learn what she tasted like. Bringing his hand up he did just that. When she started to talk to him the timer went off and he lifted her off his lap.

"Jason, stay the night. Please."

"On the sofa, not the bed. Or we will be going too far at this point. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Better than okay, if that was what it felt like for you we are going to have to do that more often. Jason I do have one question, but instead of you telling me, can you bring over the book you found. I need to read it myself."

"Of course, now get in bed. I need to borrow your shower." with that he kissed her forehead and went to take a shower ignoring her disappointed moue. After his familiar cold shower, he entered the studio to see she had made up the sofa with sheets and a pillow. Turning off the lights and locking the door, he went over and kissed her good night then went back to sleep on the sofa.

THE cargo ship had just left Antayla, Turkey and was headed for Tunisia then to Morocco before heading to the states. Al just wanted to get home and the captain was allowing him to work off the cost of the ticket. He had wanted to call his family then had changed his mind. This wasn't going to be another mistake or another screw-up. He had to solved this problem himself.

He had called Jason to assure his family that he was fine. They wouldn't worry this way. Heading straight to the cargo hold, he made sure that all that was loaded was the shipment of the manifest. Then he went straight the the bird nest and told the Captain that all was fine.

When they finally pulled up anchor he just went below and took out the pictures of his family. His parents, his grandmother. He hadn't taken a picture of Edward, it would have been counterproductive. Jason and Emily in that ridiculous sweater she had gotten for him at Christmas time.

Finally Keesha, the girl he had been planning on trying for a future with, now she had probably moved on. He spent the few minutes before falling asleep imagining what everyone was doing, Jason was more than likely wrapped up in some medical textbook with highlighters, a notebook and some pens, his brother needed to find a girl that interested him for longer than the time it took to ask her out.

Emily was more than likely with the annoying Spencer kid. Grandmother pruning her beloved rose bushes. His parents either arguing with each other or Aunt Tracy if she was home. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he missed them and hoped that they had forgiven his mistakes and missed him too.


	17. Chapter 17

Prodigal Son

Chapter 18

Jason woke up to the sound of Elizabeth's heartbeat, at some point during the night; she had joined him on the sofa. As he eased off of her, he groaned at the pain of his erection, this was going to mean another cold shower.

Leaving the bathroom, he went down the stairs and ran to Kelly's hoping to get them some breakfast and return before Elizabeth woke up. Seeing Carly leaving for school, he suggested she join them, then he would give her a ride since he had to be there for a shift this morning.

"Thanks Jason. Hey do you know of any apartments besides the ones that Elizabeth lives in?"

"Not really. I think that there are some near the hospital that some of the nurses and doctors live in, but other than that no idea."

As they entered Elizabeth's studio, they saw she was finishing getting dresses, "I have to meet Mac Scorpio and his daughters. Carly when is your first shift?"

"Tomorrow. Good luck with the girls. You better come get some of this; I am starving and have already eaten one breakfast." She teased as she grabbed Elizabeth's bacon and ate it.

Jason asked Elizabeth if she wanted a ride, starting to ask what kind of a ride, she heard a knock on her door. Seeing a rather officious looking gentleman standing there she retreated to the polite behavior that had been ingrained in her. "Good Morning, may I help you with something, sir?" She asked.

"I am Stefan Cassidine." I need to speak with you privately about your lessons." He entered the studio and said "I will wait until your guests have left. Mr. Quartermaine, Miss Roberts."

"Mr. Cassidine, may I inquire what you are doing here?" Asked Jason.

"Nothing too important, just the tutoring schedule for the rest of the summer. Jason, she will be fine with me. Miss Roberts, I know that you are a nursing student, good luck with your endeavors."

Jason and Carly left, as they drove to the hospital, he told her all he knew about the Cassidine. Carly was glad for something to talk about on the ten-minute ride, she just didn't really know much about Jason, other than his relationship with Elizabeth and she didn't feel comfortable discussing her friend with him.

"Mr. Cassidine, would you please sit down?" Asked Elizabeth. Can I offer you something to drink; I have some juice or water bottles. No coffee I am afraid, I don't really care for the taste of it."

"Nothing, thank you. Elizabeth, relax. Alexis told me who you are, I am glad my sister finally located her child. Now let's see if you can answer a few questions for me so that I can figure out where to start you with your training with me, I also need your transcripts for the tutor."

"Thank you, Mr. Cassidine." She said "is Nik going to be over?"

"Let's come up with another name for you to call me first, since Uncle won't do, how about just Stefan. Nik is a little tied up right now, one of his horses is in labor and he didn't want to leave her."

"He told me about a couple of horses, Sheba is the mare right?"

AJ went into his office, to see Sean Donnelly there, "Quartermaine, the woman that owns Jakes gave me a list of credit card receipts and you were there other night. Can you tell me what time you left and where you went?"

"I have no idea of the time; I was a little drunk as I am sure the receipt shows. I went home after leaving there." He said.

"Do you recall anyone acting suspiciously? Or anything out of place that evening?" Asked Sean.

"No, what is this about Donnelly?"

"A girl was murdered a few blocks away; there was a blood trail to Jakes. I had hoped you saw something there. AJ, Quartermaine or not, if I catch you driving drunk again, this time you are going to prison. You won't get a third chance, the only reason you got a second one is your mother asked me for a favor."

Jason was stocking the supply closet, but his mind was elsewhere. He had agreed to let Elizabeth see the book he had found; now he was regretting it, what if she changed her mind after reading it. He should have brought over the book that his dad had given him when he turned sixteen, not the book he had found at the used book store.

"Jason?" Amy Vining tried to get his attention again. Finally she walked up and shook him "Jason Quartermaine you are being paged. Would you go to see why you are wanted in Emergency?"

Embarrassed at being caught daydreaming Jason walked down the stairs, only to see Robin helping in Brenda who looked terrible. "Brenda, what happened?" He asked.

"Hit and run. The police are looking for the driver, how did you know we were here?" Asked Robin.

"I was paged to the ER, when I saw you, I thought that was why." Turning to Doctor Dorman he asked why he had been paged.

"A girl came in, she asked for you. Curtain 4. Stitches and some minor abrasions."

Jason rushed off expecting to see Elizabeth upset and hurting, only to see her with the two Jones' girls. The younger one on the bed with the older one was wanting to see her Aunt Bobbie.

"Elizabeth, what happened?" He asked.

"We were at the park; some guy drove through the playground. Georgie jumped of the swings, while Maxie and I ran to the other side. Mr. Scorpio is with the police officers. He asked me to bring the girls here. I was hoping you could stay with us, Georgie is still upset about the stitches."

"Sure, do they have any idea who? Wait I wonder if that is the same car that almost hit Brenda. Robin just brought her in."

"Robin is here? Asked Maxie as she ran out to see her cousin. "Robin, we were almost hit by a car, Dad caught Georgie when she jumped off the swing set, it was so cool." She said with enthusiasm.

"Maxie are you okay, what were you doing in the park. I thought you had to go to the doctors today?" Asked Robin. "The new nanny was supposed to bring you to see Dr. Quartermaine."

"Not until this afternoon. Mac thought they could spend the morning at the park." Said Elizabeth as she joined the threesome. Georgie was getting a sticker from the nurse and Jason was holding her hand as they walked across. The intern listening as the serious young girl told him her version of events.

"Miss Barrett, the doctor said he could stitch you up now." Robin waited until they finished with her friend then suggested that she take Georgie with her. "I want to stay and visit with Jason." She said.

"Sorry squirt, I have to get back to work. Robin do you have the afternoon shift, candy striping."

"No." she said. Hoping he might be interested in having some late lunch "when do you get off?"

"Two, I was hoping to avoid Sarah Webber." He said with a sigh. "Elizabeth when you are finished with my mom and Maxie, how about I drive the two of you home. Georgie, if she wants to stay as well."

"Actually I am thinking of staying for her appointment, after the scare earlier, I am sure Uncle Mac would be glad I did." Robin announced. "Her appointment is at two o'clock. So Elizabeth, if you want to go, you can." She dismissed the younger girl.

"Robin, I have to call Mac. He specifically said I was to stay with them until he came to get them. We would be glad for the company though."

Robin tried Mac, hoping to have him let Elizabeth go the girl was a liar, she had come to town using a different name. All her Uncle had said was there were reasons, then when she mentioned it to Jason while Elizabeth took the girls to the bathroom, he said he had known almost from the start, then went back to his intern duties.

An hour and a half later, Elizabeth was relieved to see Mr. Scorpio arriving for the appointment. Maxie was given a clean bill of health, told to make sure she took her meds and to come back in two months. When Mac wanted them to come with him, they said that Jason had offered them a ride in the convertible, he knew he had been tossed aside for a pretty face and fast car.

"Mr. Quartermaine, keep it under the speed limit." Mac sternly warned Jason.

"I promise, let's go." He rounded up the two kids and Elizabeth; not realizing that Robin was still with them.

"Elizabeth you can head home now." Robin tried to dismiss the brunette while Jason went to get his car. "I can take care of the girls for now. Uncle Mac asked me to take the girls for the evening."

"He told me, so do you want us to drop the girls off at the house, or at the cottage?" She said with a smile.

Robin knew she was not going to get rid of the girl but she was going to make sure she knew who was the one in charge. When Jason pulled up she waited until the girls were seated and tried to sit in front. "Robin, can you please sit in back, there really isn't room for three up front." Said Jason awkwardly.

"Three?" She asked.

"Yes, where else is Elizabeth supposed to sit." He said. She wanted to growl, stuck sitting in the back seat, like a kid, that wasn't fair.

"Thank you, Robin." Elizabeth said as the older girl moved back. "Jason, you know you are going to have to teach me how to drive this thing."

"Let's deal with your other lessons first." Elizabeth wanted to be smart and ask which lessons the ones at the studio or the ones at Wyndmere, but just slanted a smile his way when she saw the look on his face. _Those lessons._ It said.

Georgie was asked a hundred more questions about Colorado and horses while Maxie just wanted to talk to talk about Lucky Spencer. Elizabeth in one day had learned more about the Spencer kid than she ever wanted to. Young Maxie had a serious crush.

When they pulled into the parking lot near Kelly's, Jason suggested ice cream to the gratitude of the younger girls as well as Elizabeth. "Let's get some cones, and walk down by the waterfront."

"We can watch Spoon Island. The Cassidines live there. Lucky said they are all murderers and thieves. That Nik maybe a Prince but that he is a jerk."

"They have horses out there." Said Georgie. "We watched them be put on a boat and taken out to the island. It was so cool!"

"Would you like me to bring you out when I go out to start tutoring with Nik, they just had a foal today?" Asked Elizabeth.

"You know the Prince?" Asked Robin, wondering how someone that had just arrived was so connected to so many families in town.

"Yes, we are sharing a tutor so that we can both return to public school this fall. We are both to be seniors. At least I hope to be, if I can test out of my classes."

"What happened to college?" She asked. "I thought you were a junior?"

"Yes, I was. In high school. Long story, I will tell you sometime." Elizabeth said. "So Maxie do you want to visit the den of the murderous Cassidines and visit their horses."

"Yes please, but can we not tell Lucky?" She asked.

After dropping off the small family, Jason tried to apologize for Robin's behavior. "Don't worry, Jason. She is halfhearted at best in her pursuit. I think chasing you has been a habit, like biting her nails, now she just has to break it. What are you plans for this evening. I have some studying to do."

"You can bring your books to the house and study with me. I have some work I have to do as well." Besides, this way I will have to keep my hands to myself he thought.

"That's great, you can help me with the homework, I told Stefan I knew French and a little Italian, he insisted on either Russian or Greek but agreed that it could wait until fall. So I have history and science. Tomorrow I have my first self-defense lesson."

"Someone should warn him." Was all Jason said as he escorted her up to get her books and sundries that her uncle had dropped off?

"Warn him about what?" She asked innocently.

Monica was glad to see Jason and Elizabeth studying outside on the patio. Emily had joined in and they were teasing the younger girl who could not understand why they were working when school was not in session. Elizabeth had offered to let her join her lessons with Nik, only for Emily to blush and run the other way."

"She likes Nik." Announce Monica as she joined them with a tray of iced tea and veggies.

"I know she fell off my sofa the other day when he stopped by. He thinks she doesn't like him since she is a friend with Lucky." Explained Elizabeth. "I am hoping they will talk it out."

"So why are you outside instead of in the air conditioning?" Asked Monica as Lila joined them.

"Edward was arguing with Ned and AJ. We could not hear ourselves think. Do they always yell like that?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yes and no. Don't worry my dear, they will be on their best behavior for dinner." Said Lila as she looked towards the study. "Now how is your grandmother dealing with you living down by the docks?"

AJ entered the galley to see if he could get something else for dessert. "I'm allergic, is there any of the peanut brittle left, I could trade for it." He offered up his strawberry cheesecake.

"Here, I will take it. How about some Sticky date pudding. My mother sent it to me." Offered the older man with the easy grin. "It's my brother Jax that loves this; I prefer it with the toffee."

"Here, thanks. Can I ask a question?" He inquired.

"You just did. No, just what's the question."

"You don't seem to fit in with the other men on this boat." he started a little unsure of himself.

"It's a ship, but your right. As to what you are really asking, I screwed something up at home, endangering my family. I ran away and left my younger brother to deal with the mess, which was several years ago. I have more than enough money to go home, but still suffer from wanderlust."

"Let me guess younger brother the better student, the better person."

"How did you know, or do you have one as well." he asked knowingly.

"Jason, I love him but at times I hate him as well. Things are just so easy for him. But at the same time he is the one person on this earth that I understand. He never wanted to be perfect, he just is."

"Sounds a lot like Jax. How did you end up on this tub?"

"I was knocked out and tossed aboard by someone who I was in rehab with it. After I return home and make sure my family knows I am fine. The jerk is the first step on my plan to make things right in my life."

"What do you mean, make things right."

"I let my family tell me what to do and what career to chose. Or should I say my grandfather. Now I am going to do what I want. Not really sure what that is, but I know it's not medicine or business. What about you? What are your plans?"

"I have a few mysteries to solve. Then I am going to see my family. I miss my parents and my brother."

Jason took a deep breath, looking at the clock; they had set it for an hour and a half. Elizabeth asked "Jason are we still on the sofa or can we move this to the bed." With a blush.

"Here, now stop teasing me or this will go a lot, never mind. I will have to be in charge. You are going to get us in serious trouble." Jason sat on the sofa and pulled Elizabeth into his arms and kissed her. Sliding his tongue between her lips, he was amazed at how good she tasted.

When he stopped exploring with his tongue, Elizabeth returned the favor, grabbing Jason's hands to keep them from their own exploration.

"Elizabeth?" He asked as she held his hands.

"Not yet, after reading that book I have an idea." With that she pulled off her shirt and said "We can only use the tips of our fingers, then the" she never finished because Jason removed his shirt and lifting her took of the skirt she was wearing, then his shorts. He recalled the chapter; he had fantasized about that chapter and her.

Lightly touching Elizabeth's soft skin, he laid her down and sitting on the floor next to her, ran the tips of his fingers down her body, being sure to hit a the important pressure spots as lightly as possible before he even touched her breasts. Elizabeth watched as he brushed against her nipples, without ever actually allowing her to feel any pressure then moved south to do the same to her lower regions.

Jason held his breath, when he felt her hips arch helplessly wanting more. Then eased down her legs to her feet and back up again, repeating the process in reverse. Elizabeth raised up on her elbows, inadvertently causing the tips of his fingers to push into the delicate skin of her breast and causing her nipples to redden even more in arousal. "My turn."

Leaning back against the sofa, he was painfully aroused by the idea, so when the first flitting touches brushed against his skin, he moaned. Elizabeth smiled at the rather obvious signs of the power she had over this man, since it matched the power he had over her. When she brushed her fingers over his erection, it edged out of the slit and was almost at attention.

Deciding that it deserved extra consideration, Elizabeth brushed her fingers over him. Then she licked the tips and brushed it over the mushroom shaped tip wet with pre-cum. Jason felt the urge to flex his hips and tried to control it, but soon lost control when Elizabeth moved forward to the next part of the chapter. Bending forward she lightly touched his erection with the tip of her tongue.

Jason pushed her head out of the way, as he lost control and came. Elizabeth reached out her hand and touched the white trail it made on her arm where it had landed. "Elizabeth!' was all she heard as she once again tasted him.

Losing control had embarrassed him, but not as bad as the fact that he was once again hard as steel after witnessing her taking her fingers and licking them after touching the evidence of his lack of influence over his own body. Elizabeth looked up into the silver color of Jason's eyes and was startled by the emotions she saw there. "Jason?" She asked.

"Come here." With that he pulled her into his arms and laid her back on the sofa, forgetting to book and moving onto his own plans, as he kissed and suckled his way down her neck, he made sure not to leave any marks. Then arriving at her breasts, he feasted on the soft and tender flesh, enjoying Elizabeth's moans and requests to stay as he moved further south.

Reaching her belly button, Jason swirled his tongue around it, then kissed it, listening as Elizabeth's moans turned into quiet panting. As he parted her legs, Jason could feel the heat from her center. Looking up to make sure Elizabeth was still fine with this, he was excited to see the flush of arousal had spread to her stomach, and that she seemed to be enjoying what was happening.

Feeling Jason stopping Elizabeth looked and saw him watching her, smiling she asked "Are we done?" With a pout.

"Not likely." With that he ran his hands lightly from her knees to her hips and back down the inside of her thighs. Kneeling before her he kept up eye contact as he eased his fingers along her slit and then back up to the nerve center at the top. Elizabeth closed her eyes as he touched her gently, easing her swollen lips apart and bent his head down and in a sneak attack swiped at the wetness with his tongue.

Elizabeth bucked off the sofa forcing Jason's tongue deeper into her, causing her to scream in pleasure. Jason could feel the inner tremors and when she tried to pull on his head to get his attention, he ignored her for a second and eased his tongue in deeper.

Elizabeth slid her legs further apart and opening her eyes found Jason still concentrating on her face. She felt breathless, then just weightless as he continued to lash her with his tongue until she passed out from the pleasure. Her last thought was she would be happy to die right now. That it could not get any better than this.

Jason saw Elizabeth's face as she came, then saw her pass out, worried he eased up and was going to take her pulse when she opened her eyes and asked "Can we do that again?"

"May-" he started to tease, when the bell on the timer went off at the same time, as there was a knock on the door. Jason slid his shorts on, carefully tucking things in and went to get the door at the same time as Elizabeth grabbed her clothes and ran to the closet to get dressed while cursing both the timer and whomever was at the door."

.


	18. Chapter 18

Prodigal Son

Jason pulled open the door and saw a strange woman standing there, looking steamed. She looked at him, then said, "I'm sorry. I must have the wrong door. I was looking for my daughter."

Jason saw the resemblance to Sarah Webber and guessed the woman standing there was Carolyn. "Mrs. Webber. Please come in."

"No thank you. If you could please just point me to my daughter's door." She said politely. "By the way, it is Doctor."

"I know this is Elizabeth's studio. We just finished eating; she went to change her clothes after we spilled our drinks on ourselves." He offered an explanation for his lack of clothing.

Carolyn took a second look at the blond, he was way too old, what was Elizabeth thinking, shacking up with some poor dock worker. Now not living at her Grandmother's made since. She was probably sleeping with this kid.

"Hello, Mother." Said Elizabeth as she reentered the room from her closet; she had changed her clothes to keep with Jason's cover story. "Jason, I think you have a spare shirt in my closet, I put in my suitcase when we returned from Canada."

"Elizabeth, we need to talk. How dare you move here without my permission?" She asked. "Perhaps your friend will excuse us while we pack your things, so that you can return home."

"What home would that be Mrs. Webber. The home she grew-up in, the one you abandoned her in for months and then tried to sell out from underneath her, or perhaps her grandmother's?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am taking her back to Europe. I suggest you stay out of this, before I call the police."

"Since they would like to speak to you anyhow, that might be a good idea." Suggested Jason.

"Who do you think you are some high school drop out shacked up with a fourteen-year-old girl? Shut you mouth, before I have you arrested, just who do you think the police will believe, some punk or me. I am a respected doctor who is taking her underage child home."

"More than likely Sean Donnelly will believe me, after all he had known my family for years, it is amazing the amount of weight the Quartermaine name carries in this town. As for your being Elizabeth's mother. Not likely. We know all about Jeff finding and adopting Elizabeth. Now do you want to call the PCPD or shall I?"

Carolyn turned purple at the Quartermaine name. She knew that Alan and Monica would stick their nose in where it didn't belong. Then she thought about it, why would a Quartermaine be hanging around down here. "So you are a Quartermaine?" She said with disbelief.

Jason grabbed his wallet and pulled it out, shoving his license in her hand. "Jason Morgan Quartermaine, second son of Monica and Alan. I am an intern at GH and start my last year of college this year.

"So, you're the illegitimate brat he had with Susan Moore. Doesn't change the fact at that my underage daughter is leaving with me. I am her guardian and you have no say."

"Actually mother, I am now an emancipated minor. You are the one with no say. Please contact my attorney. Her name is Alexis Davis; she will be more than happy to explain this to you. Also, the original tests were wrong. I am several years older than they thought. Now why don't you take Sarah back with you, she would like that."

Jason stood back and watched in amusement as Elizabeth crowded her mother out the door and slammed it shut. "Good riddance."

"Elizabeth, this won't be the end of this. There is something wrong here. We need to talk to Mac, how did she know where you live and why turn up here without the police if she was really worried."

"Sarah told her, as for the police, there is a warrant out the Boulder cops want to talk to her about my dad's disappearance. However you are right about something being off, do you think your parent would mind a guest until she leaves town. I can't stay at Gram's; Sarah would help her in a minute."

"Grab some clothes, I will call Mac, Sean and Alexis while you grab what you need for at least a week."

"Can I bring the timer?" She asked with a sly smile.

"No, you aren't coming back here alone, but we can come back together." He answered with a blush.

Carolyn leaned on the doorbell, until her daughter let her into Audrey's house. The older woman was at the hospital, "Mom?" Sarah asked letting her in. "what are you doing here?"

"I need your help, unless you want Elizabeth living here."

"No, we made a deal; she was to stay far away from me. So what do you need me to do?"

"Who does Elizabeth hang out with and what do you know about what she has been doing in town. There has to be a way to get her out of Port Charles. We need to figure it out before the moneyman finds out she is here."

"All I know is that she showed up here and moved into those dumpy studios, she is hanging out with this white trash nursing student who grew up in a trailer park. She spends time with Jason Quartermaine, they claim to be dating."

"Does she have a job?"

"Babysitting Mac Scorpio's kids. Other than that, no." she admitted. "Mom, she is stirring things up. If the people who killed dad start looking, are we going to be in more danger?"

"Yes, we are. I told you when he was killed; we needed to make Elizabeth disappear. I have to call New York, can you ask around and find out how you sister spends her days. I will check into the Port Charles Hotel. Try me there, and for god's sake, don't let your grandmother know I am in town."

Mac listened to what Jason said, then told him that he was correct. "I have located the attorney Carolyn has been using; he is connected to the mob. A New York City family nothing local. I can't find any connection locally, but Lansing has only one client."

"What should we do?"

"I will call Sean; you go over and get a copy of the emancipation papers for Elizabeth to carry just in case Carolyn tries something. I have seen one of Sonny' Corinthos' guards following Elizabeth. I may go and talk to the man, he might know something."

"Thank You Mac. We will be at the mansion later. When this is over. I need some help on case for me. I think something is up with AJ." Jason was still waiting on the DNA test, he hadn't requested priority status because he didn't want to raise anyone's attention.

When they arrived at the mansion, Jason and Elizabeth talked to his parents; they were worried about Carolyn's insistence of removing Elizabeth. "Liz, don't worry. We will not let her remove you from here. Now we need to talk about some rules for the two of you. First thing, separate bedrooms. Second is Jason, I want you to agree to move into the gatehouse temporarily. We trust you, but the simple fact is the two of you are in love, and when two people are in love, things happen.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that AJ and I move down there, anyhow. Ned has been staying here since Lois and Brooklynn left. Brenda is here half the time lately, so it makes more sense."

"Good idea, I will tell your brother." Alan was thrilled that Elizabeth was staying with them, Emily liked her and he was eager to see Jason and Elizabeth interacting, he knew that Monica was as well.

Monica went to tell Lila and Edward while Alan told AJ who liked the idea. It made it easier to come and go. Jason was never around and he just ignored him to a certain extent. While Monica was telling the elderly couple about Elizabeth, Edward had gotten a gleam in his eye.

Excusing himself, he called the hotel and verified that the woman was staying there. He ordered his staff to monitor all outgoing and incoming calls as well as her movements. Then he called his head of security to have one of the more discreet guards trail the woman. He had the feeling that if things worked out correctly for once, his family would have a new member in just a few years.

Carolyn waited until room service dropped off her dinner and then called her attorney. "Mr. Lansing, thank you for your help. Yes, there seems to be a small problem, my daughter has gotten herself a local attorney and the courts have declared her an emancipated minor."

"Did you do as I asked and offer her the chance to attend school in London? The academy for art would have worked wonders to keep her out of the way. We need to get her away from Port Charles if you want to keep that stipend coming in. Find a way Dr. Webber, or else."

Hanging up, the attorney listened as his client was screaming at his children. There was another child that had to be deal with. Immediately. There was no way that she was going to ruin another one of his plans. First he needed to pacify his former client in regards to her late husband's missing grandchild.

Carly called about the brownstone apartment, only to hang up when she heard her mother's voice. Now what, she thought. Turning she saw the guard from the night at Jake's standing there. "Carly, I was hoping we could have a late dinner?" She heard.

She thought about it, he was sweet, decent in bed unfortunately he worked for the mob. "Max, I'm sorry. I like you; I just am not very comfortable with your job."

"All I do is guard Mr. Corinthos." He said, wincing inwardly at the lie. He had liked the blond, so much that Johnny and Francis had threatened him for talking about her too much.

"We both know that you do more than that. I'm not Elizabeth, I wish I was still that naive. Thank you for the other night, but I can't risk the danger." She said firmly. She regretted in moments later but knew she did the right thing.

Jason could not sleep; Elizabeth was using his bedroom. Sleeping in his bed, the images that his imagination brought were not allowing him to sleep. He finally got up and took his infectious disease textbook downstairs to the living room and tried to study, but the images and feeling of what had been happening when they were interrupted kept floating through his mind.

He grinned as he recalled her reaction to his oral foreplay, but that turned to a grimace as he felt the result the thoughts were having on his body. Cursing he went to the door and saw that Elizabeth's light was on. Mentally wishing her goodnight, he took a shower and

went to bed.

Felicia arrived home the next morning to find Mac asleep at his desk, after waking him up and sending him to bed, she sat down to figure things out. What was she going to do, her marriage was falling apart, but her daughter were attached to the man they considered their father.

After dressing and taking them over to Bobbie's brownstone, she sat down with the older woman and told her what she had found. "There were seventeen girls adopted around the same time as your daughter was given up. I have located all but two. One girl ended up marrying at the age of sixteen. Her name was Faith; the records show the wrong blood type. The other girl is Caroline Benson.

She it the more likely candidate. She fits the profile. Her adopted mother Virginia died recently and the girl disappeared. She was a high school drop out but she had worked several jobs steadily while getting her GED, she was a good student, but Virginia wasn't capable of taking care of her self let along her daughter.

"So is she my daughter and how do we find out?" Asked Bobbie.

"I would say there is a good chance, I have a few clues that I am still following. She might be looking for you too, the agency that arranged the adoption was broken into and the cabinet with her file was rifled."

"Thank you Felicia, how are things for you." She asked quietly as Lucas and the girls were playing with Serena and Lulu.

"Not so good, I think Mac wants a divorce. At least Tony wants to go to consoling, Mac just seems to be avoiding me."

"Well, if you want to move back in, your old apartment is empty." Bobbie said she would be right back and went to separate the girls. Lulu seemed to spread dissention no matter where she was, just like her mother; thought Bobbie with a grimace.

"No, thanks. I am going to fight for my marriage. I love him, but things have been off since Kevin was arrested. We might not survive what happened."

Jason came back from his run and saw Emily and Elizabeth on the back patio with his grandmother. Bending down he kissed both of his female relatives on the cheek and then gave Elizabeth a quick kiss on the lips to the amusement of a delighted Emily.

She turned and watched as he finished off his run to the gatehouse and was still staring when Monica came out to join them for breakfast. She was late for the office, but did not really want to go in. The young doctor who had been flirting with her was on her rotation today and she did not want to deal with Dr. Dorman, she got the feeling he had an agenda all his own.

"Elizabeth, what are your plans this afternoon?" She asked the distracted brunette.

"Nothing, at least I think nothing. I have classes with Nik Cassidine this morning and Stefan said something about talking to me. "

"Stefan? Are you talking about Stefan Cassidine?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I am sharing lessons with Nik to get caught up for school, but Stefan wants me to join Nik in a few of his other lessons. As long as I don't have to get on a horse I will be just fine. A little pony maybe, but certainly not that monstrosity he was riding the other day."

"I like Sheba." Said Emily with a blush, Lucky who was crossing the lawn was furious. How did HIS FRIEND come in contact with the boys who should not have been born's horse.

"So do you want to go over and take some classes with us?" Teased Elizabeth. "Or do you want to go over when I take Georgie and Maxie to visit the horses?"

"I would love the second. I just wish I could get Lucky to see that Nik isn't a bad guy. It isn't Nik's fault that Laura is his mother and Starvos is his father."

"DON'T SAY THAT, DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, MY MOTHER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT SPAWN OF THE DEVIL. I HATE THE CASSIDINES THEY ALL SHOULD DIE. MY MOTHER WANTS NOTHING TO WITH THAT BASTARD SHE WAS FORCED TO CARRY." screamed Lucky.

Elizabeth recoiled at the hate in his eyes. Then she took a deep breath, she wanted to say so much to the unpleasant boy, but she could not. It wasn't her place.

Monica was furious, "Lucky Spencer, if you cannot control yourself you will have to leave. As for Nik, he is a polite young man who is a victim in this mess, as much as you try to claim that status, you are not. Now I would like you to leave, immediately and not come back for a week"

He stomped off, still cursing the Cassidines and adding to his long list of grievances getting kicked out of the Quartermaines. Entering the diner, he moaned and groaned to his great-aunt Ruby who told him that she did not agree with Luke on this. "Nik is an innocent in this. Some day Lucky you are going to regret fighting with your brother."

Carolyn answered the door and took the paperwork. Reading it she smiled, Trevor was good, she had to say that. Calling the airport, she made sure that the private plane he sent was ready, then went to find the police. Even with the local police in the Quartermaine family's pockets, she still could use the state police to do what was needed to be done. Now she just had to locate the wayward child.

Edward thanked the head of security and give a call to warn Sean Donnelly who phoned the state police barracks and advised them what was coming. He was assured that the woman had no standing, until it went to court and that she could not remove Elizabeth Imogene Webber without that happening.

Jason started his rounds and was finishing with his last morning patient when he overheard Sarah Webber assuring her fellow candy striper and sycophant Gia that she would be free of her sister by the end of the day.

"My mother assured me that Mr. Lansing would take care of this. He is one of the most expensive attorneys's in New York City. I can't wait for the little witch to be gone. How dare she show up here, she is the reason my dad was killed? If he had just given her back like Mom wanted all would have been fine. Instead he endangered our family to protect her."

Furious, he went to his father who said he would deal with Miss Webber and suggested that Jason call Alexis and given her the name of the attorney. Getting her voicemail, he left a message and asked her to get back to them.

The shuttle dropped off Elizabeth; she had been driven to the launch by Dr. Monica and was being picked up by Ned. So she entered the large foreboding house and joined her cousin immediately at their studies. Her only break coming when he started Greek lessons at twelve.

"Elizabeth, please join me in the study." She heard from her Uncle. "Now I have arranged for you to start with some basic self defense techniques. Why don't you follow me so that I can show you where to change?

As Elizabeth followed him through the maze of hallways up the stairs and to the bedroom, Stefan told the history of the house and finally stopped at a door, opening it she found a surprisingly feminine bedroom in shades of lavender and mint green.

"This is set up for you to stay at any time you would like. There are some clothes in the closet. They should fit Alexis picked them out. After exploring meet me down stairs in the workout room next to the classroom. "

Elizabeth opened the closet stunned at the idea of some clothes after moving some hangers she walked to the built in drawers and found the work out clothes. She changed and tried on the matching sneakers, not wanting her old ones to scuff up the floor.

When she exited she saw the housekeeper Mrs. Landsbury waiting for her. "Follow me Miss Elizabeth, if you ever get lost, just pick up a phone and dial pound 1, we will be more than glad to come and get you."

Alexis smirked at the frustrated look on Carolyn Webber's face. "As you can see Trooper, Miss Webber is an emancipated minor. The police in Boulder may be satisfied with her answers but we aren't. Until a family court judge has ruled on the case, she may not even visit with Elizabeth without permission and witnesses." She handed over only the needed paperwork, none of the other items she had just in case.

"My attorney dealt with this; you had no right to take this care for my child." She said arrogantly. "Who do you think you are, you don't even have an office let alone the courtroom experience to take on Mr. Lansing? I would back off before you end up with egg all over your face."

"Mrs. Webber, Now that you have been served, go away. Trooper Stevenson, if she doesn't leave I will be pressing charges." With that Alexis shut the door, shaking in her shoes. The woman had rattled Alexis in regards to the attorney she had hired. The man was the mouthpiece for the Zachara organization. She was well aware who they were and who the attorney was. Her daughter was in worse danger than she thought.

Calling Mac Scorpio the man said he was busy right now but that he would be at the hotel in about forty-five minutes. As she dropped the phone she called over and asked Stefan how Elizabeth had done that day.

"Very well, she is very much your daughter. Smart and dangerous. Nik is in his room with ice on his wrist. Elizabeth has the Scorpio girls here visiting with the horses. We may have to work on her fear of riding them, but she certainly likes to feed them."

Mac thanked Sonny for his help; "I'm sorry I don't know more. The Zachara's are an East Coast family. The old man is insane. He went that way when his wife died. Rumor was he killed her to keep her from running away with another man. The attorney I only know from the paper. On the surface, he is publicity minded philanthropist, but that is only the surface."

Once Mac left Sonny list his phone and called Benny. "Find out if Trevor Lansing once employed my mother and then if he did get me everything you have on him."

Seeing his wife walk down the stairs, he told her he had to go out for a little while and that he would be back late. "I'm sorry, it is business. Lily, if you want to change anything, there are credit cards and money in the safe behind the picture."

Once at the warehouse, he pulled Francis and Johnny telling them to watch over Elizabeth Webber. "I think she is the child that Lansing held hostage when I was a kid. When I was little he was still sleeping with my mother, in spite of her marriage to Deke and the child they share. Also find out where my sick freak of a half brother is."

Sonny went to his office and sat down remembering the last time he saw Trevor Lansing; he had been about seventeen. His mother had suddenly decided to go on a road trip to Martha's Vineyard. Once at the hotel she had said she needed privacy and gone for a walk on the beach. He had followed her and seen her talking to Lansing and the boy with him had spit on his mother calling her a whore, his father's whore.

Planning revenge he had trailed after the twosome, only to find a child chained in a spare room, after getting her free he had brought her back to the hotel and hid her. He had planned to tell his mother but Deke had show up and dragged her back to the city in spite of his begging her to leave the man.

So driving his mother's car aimlessly he had came to Port Charles, the man he worked for in the city had mentioned Frank Smith operations and he would use that as an excuse for being there. However his main purpose was to find a hospital and get the child some help. The little girl's hair was matted and her ribs were sticking through the skin. She hadn't been beaten at least that was what she had told him.

He had been about to enter the hospital when the police had surrounded someone he would later get to know as Luke Spencer but it had frighten him enough to leave her in the laundry hamper until he could come back. Before he could a doctor had found her and had taken her in. Sonny Corinthos had wondered for years what had happened to the little girl.

Now he knew, she had grown up to be a beautiful young lady. He had vowed then to protect her, when he had no idea how. As a grown man he had power and men at his disposal, this time no one or nothing was going to harm that little girl. If he was right the name was Lansing, he would finally have a small measure of revenge and peace.

Jason entered the barn to hear Maxie asking Elizabeth about him. He was happy to hear her tell the inquisitive girl that she loved him. "I love you too, Elizabeth." He said, the blushed at the audience in the barn.

Elizabeth wanted to laugh, Nik and Emily as well as Robin who had brought the girls to Spoon Island had heard his comments. "So does that mean I am getting a chance to learn how to drive?" She teased.

"Don't you have enough lessons to deal with right now?" He answered back. "Nik so which of these is the precious horse that my sister, my girlfriend and the Jones girl act like is the second coming of Sea Biscuit."

Sarah meet with her mom and told Carolyn what Lucky had said "she is staying at the Quartermaine house."

"Thank you, are you sure you want to stay here."

"Mom, there is an honest to god prince here. The only competition is Gia and he doesn't even know her. Gram's has contact with the family, I see him when I work at Kelly's and when I volunteer at the hospital."

"Fine, but we need to deal with your sister quickly before they find out who she is?"

"Why would they care?" She asked with interest.

AJ crossed another day off his calendar. Less that four days until he was back on US soil. Then he would see his family and deal with those who had set him up.

Seeing Jerry he joined the man on the stern. As they ducked out of the wind, he picked up the picture that the man dropped. "Who is the kid? I would guess a girl from the long hair."

"My daughter. She is the reason I am returning home. Her adopted father located me, then I lost touch. He promised to call when it was safe."

"What happened?" He asked curious.

"I meet this girl, we were each other's firsts, with all the fumbling and no protection that would imply. I went to her school and found out she had left in disgrace. I spend a long time trying to locate her but she was gone. At the beginning of the year, I met a man on-line looking for people with certain characteristics while I was looking for her.

We meet in Boston; he took a blood sample and then called me back to say he had been raising my daughter. He sent me pictures and videotapes of her. She is wonderful. The picture in my stateroom you liked, she drew it. Right after we pulled in New York, my stateroom was ransacked and most of the tapes and pictures were stolen."

"By who?"

"My guess would be the same person that stole her from her mother. That is why I am so eager to return with you. My daughter's adopted grandmother is from Port Charles."


	19. Chapter 19

Just a few notes, I think Sebastian Roche is an incredible actor; but the original Jerry was more fun loving and less of a nut job. So when I am describing Jerry, that is the one I am thinking of, like Carly is version 1 or 2, but most definitely not the current one.

Also I'm not going to be bashing Lucky, he is going to evolve and eventually come to a truce with Nik. I just want to show how much his parents messed him up with their own particular brands of bad parenting.

There will be an accident; Jason will be losing his memory. There will be a rape in the park, Elizabeth, however will not be the victim. One quick note, the fake AJ is more like version 2, while the one coming home is the version created by Sean Kanan. "I think that is the correct spelling." The AJ who was jealous of Jason but still cared for his brother.

PRODIGAL SON NC-17

Chapter 19The numbers are now correct

Trevor got off the phone with Helena Cassidine; she had believed him when he told her that the girl was not Alexis' child. Calling Ric he told him to come home this weekend. This was his fault. If he had done his job of keeping the girl quiet and hidden, until the pick-up, Trevor wouldn't be dealing with this.

Walking back down the stairs, he entered the room that had been the centerpiece of his plan to take over both the Cassidine and Zachara operations. Now that the girl was no longer a threat, it was time to consolidate his power. First step was dealing with his current employer, once he was pacified, he could move on to the real problems.

Calling Carolyn Webber back, he asked the woman to meet him in Manhattan at a hotel out on Staten Island, then hung up. He had plans with delightful Miss Howard this evening and did not want to be late.

Elizabeth and Jason headed over to Kelly's after dropping Emily off to do her shift as a candy striper. Ruby smiled when she saw Jason with his girlfriend, the younger Quartermaine heir was quite the gentleman as he seated her. Then she watched as he bent down and kissed her, stopping only when her sister came over to take their order.

"What would you like?" She asked through gritted teeth. Her mother had promised Elizabeth would be gone, why was she still here.

"Two shakes, a 2 and a cheeseburger with fries. Thank you Sarah." Elizabeth said sweetly, and then saw her mother entering the empty diner. "Hello Carolyn. What brings you to Kelly's?"

"You think you are clever, just wait until we get in front of that family court judge. I will be sending you to the first school I can find."

"That's great, at least I won't be with you, by the way what did you do to my father?" She asked.

"Jeff was not your father, you were found in a rubbish container, where you should have been left. You have been nothing but trouble since he brought you home."

"She is correct, Elizabeth." Announced Audrey from the entrance. "Your father started to see what a bitch Carolyn was. Your Aunt Terry was around to help out with you, making it more difficult for her to cheat on your father, then there was the fact that Steve left Steven, Tommy and you his life insurance police. Not Sarah, after she stole money from your Aunt Terry."

Sarah started to deny it, but she knew that dad had told her gramps, which was the reason she wanted to stay here, it was common knowledge in Boulder.

"Sarah, I was on the phone when Steve forbid you to return to Port Charles, I knew about what happened with that young man. He was concerned you would attempt the same thing here. I only let you come so that I could try and help you make different choices. So far nothing has changed except you haven't stolen anything."

"Grams, what are you talking about?" Asked Elizabeth.

"That is between Sarah and I, for now. Carolyn, you look a little pale, did you really think that Jeff would not have told us. We have been kept abreast of everything. The Quartermaine's as well. Carolyn, even if you get Elizabeth's emancipation papers over turned, she will be turned over to me until she turns eighteen in May. Or even November."

"Go back to Europe, I don't need you and I don't care to know anything else, except the answer to where my dad is?" Elizabeth stated.

"He's dead, Lizzie! And it is all your fault." Yelled Sarah. "He was killed in Boston trying to find out where you came from, like it matters."

"Sarah, the police know that isn't true. He was seen home the next morning. Call the Boulder police, they will tell you. Dad was alive and in Boulder."

"Mom told me the truth, why would she lie, that would be you, you are the liar, trying to make it seem like you were not responsible for dad's death."

"Sarah she is telling the truth, your mother lied. Jeff talked to your neighbor about some sort of basketball game. Carolyn lied to you. She started making plans to sell the house, long before your dad went missing. Elizabeth had nothing to do with it."

Sarah looked around to get her mother to verify her story when she noticed that the doctor had left. Jason had seen the older blond leave and had called Sean Donnelly from the corner.

Audrey turned to Ruby and apologized for airing her family's dirty linen, then asked for permission to take Sarah with her. Ruby said sure go ahead. Jason and Lizzie are my only customers right now.

Alan and Monica joined Lila and Edward for tea and discussed the situation; Audrey was worried about this mob attorney. None of them were thrilled with Lila's suggestion of asking Sonny Corinthos about him.

Lila took the call from Audrey then informed them that there was a good chance that Carolyn was on her way there, when Reginald entered the room and announce the doctor.

She entered full of steam and said to the Doctors Quartermaine, "Stay out of my way, Elizabeth is my responsibility and she is mine to deal with. Not yours, you want another kid so bad, adopt another one."

"Carolyn, you need to leave, we are waiting for Sean Donnelly to arrive and I could care less about what you want in regards to Elizabeth. We should have fought more with Jeff when he wanted to adopt her. We should have brought her here."

"Maybe you should have, that brat has been nothing but trouble since the day she joined our family. I never wanted her, Jeff did. But now I'm the one, who is in charge, so don't push me."

With that she stormed out the door and into a tall man standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Webber, I would like a word with you." Said Sean as he entered the foyer.

"The police commissioner, I presume. I would like a word with you as well. My attorney will be coming into town tomorrow. You will have to wait until then."

With that she sailed past him and headed to New York. This Trevor Lansing had better be as good as he claimed.

Jason took a shaking Elizabeth back to the mansion and hoped his grandmother could calm her down while he talked to Alexis. They had been leaving Kelly's when they had intercepted another incident between Lucky and Nik. This one involving a knife.

Once they had separated the two, Lucky had gone ballistic on Elizabeth. After pushing the younger man into the harbor, Jason called his father and Sean Donnelly. Luke had removed Lucky from the situation after making sure that Liz was okay.

Unfortunately she had covered in front of the authorities, but he could see that she was still upset. Entering the living room, he found his grandparents there. After telling them what was going on, they split up to take care of Elizabeth.

Edward bellowed for Alan; then to get the tea that Lila wanted for the younger girl. Jason stood and called Alexis, the attorney said she would talk to Luke, Then she suggested they meet tomorrow, that it was imperative that she speak to the two of them.

"Jason, what happened." Asked his mother as she joined them in the living room along with his sister.

"Spencer and Cassidine were going at it. Elizabeth tried to break it up, but Lucky shoved her then started screaming at her. There is something wrong with him. I backed him off then he tried to push past me to keep yelling at Elizabeth. I sent him into the Harbor." He admitted as he pulled Elizabeth into his arms.

"Jason, I mean aside from getting screamed at, why is this so upsetting to Elizabeth?" Asked Lila.

"Spencer had a knife. He dropped it in the struggle, but he was still trying to find it, he was shouting just crazy stuff." Jason was shaking his head; he still couldn't believe that the boy who had been around here for years was acting this way. Lucky had always been a lot like Luke, but this was just out of character.

"Oh dear!" Said Lila as Alan went to get the ringing phone. He listened as Laura Spencer complained about her son ending up in the harbor and the rough treatment Jason had handed out to the younger man. Alan listened as long as he could but finally he just asked "Laura, aren't you the least bit upset that your younger son tried to hurt your older son with a knife?"

"Who?" She asked puzzled.

"Nicolas. Laura, Lucky had a knife and was threatening Nicolas when Elizabeth and Jason stepped in. Should you be a little bit more worried about that, then Lucky taking a swim on a hot day?"

With that Alan hung up the phone frustrated. As if they didn't have enough problems, the blood feud between the Spencers and Cassidines seemed ready to explode again.

Carly was working her first shift at the Outback; it was busy when she saw her mother and Tony enter with a blond woman. The blond introduced herself as her other employer and suggested that they talk in the office.

"Miss Roberts, or should I say Miss Benson; we need to talk, what are your intentions towards your mother?" She went straight to the point with her new employee.

"How did you know?" Asked Carly and then she asked "What are you going to do about it?" "First tell me why the name change, then what your here for."

"I'm sure you know that I dropped out of school, my best friend Caroline Roberts, managed to finish school. As for why I am here. I just wanted to know about my mother. That is all." She didn't mention her intention of destroying her life. That had most definitely changed.

Felicia told her about the research she had done in Florida then said "You do have your GED, plus your grades were better." She pointed out.

"It just seemed better to use hers. Plus I wasn't sure I could get close enough to see my mother without the name change." She admitted.

"Why have you not told her?" Asked Felicia.

"When I first came, I just wanted to see her, and then I heard about her daughter, I did not want to be pitied. Also I was worried they would think I was here for a handout. I make my own way and have no intention of being in her life anymore than she did in mine."

"Bobbie isn't like that; she would be glad you came here. She has been searching off and on for years for you."

"She might not be, but there are others who would think that, so I will tell her after I finish my nursing degree. For now I would like to keep it quiet."

"Let me talk to Mac. Bobbie is my friend as well as my client so I will wait until the end of your training; you have what two months left? However, if I ever find out that you haven't told me the truth, all bets are off."

"Thank you, Mrs. Scorpio. By the way, am I fired?" She asked.

"No, I would rather keep an eye of you. Besides, I have been hearing good things from the bartender. I called to check on things and he said you are doing a great job for the first day."

Felicia sent her back to the front desk and thought about it. She could understand Carly's wanting to keep things quiet, if it had been her, she would have done the same. Going upstairs to check on the girls, she stopped to talk to Robin who was babysitting them tonight.

"How are things?" She asked the younger girl.

"I'm packed for school, Felicia do you have a minute?" "Sure, what can I do for you?" She asked sitting down on the flowered kid's chair.

"It's about Jason Quartermaine. Is it too soon after Stone to be interested in another guy?" "That depends on each individual person; I thought Jason had a girl friend though."

"He does, but she is someone he just meet. I have known him forever and think we would make a good pair. We have a lot in common and she is still in high school. There is something fishy about her anyhow."

"Robin, do you know who Elizabeth Webber is?" She asked. She had read the file and knew things that Robin didn't.

"Just that she is either a junior or a senior in high school from Colorado and is somehow related to Audrey Hardy. She is also a friend with Nik Cassidine."

"She is a senior in high school. Her adopted sister is Sarah and her father is Jeff Webber. Monica and Alan have been friends with him for years. Monica was even married to Jeff years ago, and went to medical school with him. She is Audrey's granddaughter and is Amy and Laura's cousin."

"How is it I have never heard of her?"

"Jeff is some sort of nature buff; he loves the outdoors and moved the family west years ago. As for Jason, I have no idea about their relationship but you need to find out your feelings before worrying about his. Are you sure you like Jason or is it just that he is familiar and accepts that you have HIV?"

"He has always accepted me for who I am. I like that about him." She admitted to Felicia.

Jason knew what to do; Elizabeth was still a little shaken from the incident with the knife so they went for a drive towards the docks.

Entering the studio, she went to paint for a while and Jason took out his orthopedics book. An hour later he watched as she put away her paint supplies and asked if they could eat the dessert that Reginald had sent.

Once she had showered the paint off, she came and sat next to him on the sofa and ate the tarts savoring the taste of cherries. They both had plans for the other as soon as dessert was finished.

"Are you sure, you want to do this after earlier?" Asked a worried Jason.

"Yes, you aren't getting out of this, Jason. You promised to let me have my way." She said pouting when he grabbed the stupid timer. She wanted to toss it out the window so that it could be run over by one of many trucks that drove through in the evenings.

Jason saw that look and hesitated before turning it to the agreed upon time, then added then more minutes. She was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go. Taking a deep breath he turned back to Elizabeth and closing his eyes said "Okay you are officially in charge for this. What happens next, master?"

"That's no funny." She giggled. Then she said "Sit down and…" she stopped talking, this would work much better if she just did it instead of talking about doing it. Leaning in she brushed her lips against Jason's and felt him responding without deepening the kiss.

Sliding her knees until they were on either side of his hips she licked her lips to taste the flavor of Jason and the cherries that they had eaten. Watching her made him want to take charge but he had agreed to let her set the pace.

Elizabeth bent down and brushed her tongue against his lips and then pulled back when he started to open them. "No, I will tell you when." Was all she said. Then leaning down again, she brushed her lips against his and slipped her tongue into his warm and moist mouth. After doing this repeatedly she could hear his breath start to quicken and then she deepened the kiss.

As soon as Jason felt the stronger pressure on his lips he darted out his tongue and touched her luscious lips and retreated, listening to her moan his name. As the kissing continued, Elizabeth started unbuttoning her shirt and then slipped it off her and onto the floor.

Jason opened his eyes when he felt the movement and felt his heart stop. Breaking the kiss he asked "Elizabeth, where did you get that bra?" He moaned while trying to keep from running his hands over the plump goodness covered by the pale green lace.

"When I was in New York I went shopping, Jason; there are matching panties as well." She enjoyed the way his hips bucked at even the idea of the panties. Elizabeth took the distraction as a chance to remove his shirt. Reaching down she grabbed the hem and eased the polo shirt off and tossed it onto the floor next to her discarded shirt. Slipping back a little bit, she lowered her head and flicked her tongue over his unyielding shoulder blade and down to his erect nipple. Where she used the tip of her tongue to moisten her lips and then bowed down and latched on using suction pressure to make him start to writhe with the urge to take control.

Glancing up through her eyelashes she saw the look of half pleasure/half pain on his face and moved to his other nipple and repeated the experiment. Jason was certain she was trying to kill him with need. "Elizabeth, please?" He begged.

She looked up worried "Am I hurting you. You liked it the last time. What am..." before she got to finish he leaned in and kissed her.

"I like it, in fact I love it, but this is getting a little one-sided. I thought we were going to be doing this going back and forth between giving and getting."

"Oh!" She said blushing when she looked at the timer. She had monopolized almost twenty minutes.

"So what happens now?" Jason pulled on her shoulders scooting her up as he slid his hips down so that they were almost on the edge of the sofa until her breast were eyelevel. Jason started to message them loving the feel of the silk and lace against her delicate skin. Pinching her erect nipples as he ran his hands back forth until she was pushing forward into his slightly cupped hands and begging him to remove the bra, he smiled at the hoarseness of the request.

Jason slid down the straps and kissed both now bare shoulders as his hand slipped around the back and realized that it was a front clasp bra. Easing his hands under the ban he listened to her breath hitch as he brought them around to the front and cupped her underneath the silk and lace. Jason wiggled his fingers in the tight space until he found the front clasp, and then did something he had heard some guys talking about and was astounded when using his teeth worked to get it undone.

Elizabeth was watching and was sure it would never work. When her bra popped open and Jason used his suddenly free hands to roughly shove it off he quickly lowered his head and sucked on the exposed skin.

Never touching the tips until he was certain she was beyond thought and strictly into sensation he fastened onto the nipple like a staving man his first meal in months. Being sure to give equal attention to its mate he thought he would explode from the pleasure of Elizabeth's hands running through his hair and then when she held his head to her and begged him not to stop.

He could feel her moving on his lap and lost contact with her breasts when she used her hips to thrust into his. Stopping her by placing his hands on her hips he said "you're in charge again."

Seeing the sly smile on her face, he was sure he was about to regret letting her take charge. "Stand up." He heard Jason wasn't sure he could stand, his entire body was shaking from need, but he gave it his best try.

Seeing Elizabeth sitting on her coffee table and reaching for his waistband, he just waited for her next move. He wasn't disappointed, after removing his pants; she eased down his boxers and tossed them onto their discarded clothes.

Pushing Jason back down she removed her shorts leaving on the pale green boy shorts with the damp spot in front. She could feel her body throbbing with need as she knelt on the floor in front on Jason.

He could not remove his eyes from staring into hers so when he felt her soft touch on his rigid cock it came without warning, something he once again was barely able to prevent a repeat of the other night.

Elizabeth broke eye contact and looked down and watched her own hand, as it cupped Jason and then putting more pressure she started to move up and down while wrapping her fingers around him. Jason was close to coming already and this was going to send him over the edge. Stopping her, he suggested using a condom to prevent a messy end.

"May I put it on?" She asked politely causing Jason to laugh out loud. Grabbing the foil, he ripped it open and showed her the correct way to place it on him. Once in place, Elizabeth continued touching and rubbing Jason then once again she started moving back and forth until he placed his own hand over hers to increase the needed pressure and speed until he came. Elizabeth could feel the softening of his shaft and the slowing of his breathing, "you know this isn't fair, with the condom I can't taste you."

Jason groaned at the pout in her voice, Elizabeth had no idea how much her innocent interest in things most girls would find uncomfortable turned him on. "Elizabeth we can always do this later without it, but I want time to play too." With that he flipped them around and said "Don't move."

Taking care of the condom, Jason started to return to the sofa. Stopping at the counter, he was hard as a rock again, Elizabeth was still laying where he put her and he could see the flush on her face and the wetness of her panties, wanting nothing more than to rip them off. He said "you might want to remove those panties if you want to keep them."

Elizabeth blushed at the barely contained lust in Jason's voice. Before she could do anything more than start to slide them down her hips he was there removing them and tossing the silk over his shoulder. Stopping Elizabeth from lowering her hips, he moved forward and grabbed a throw pillow and placed it under her bottom until she was raised just enough that while kneeling he was granted easier access with her glistening pussy.

Elizabeth brought her hands down and tried to cover herself, for the first time since they had started these lessons she was uncomfortable with her body. "Elizabeth, do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No, I just feel weird that you are staring at me that way." She admitted.

"How am I staring?" He asked, concerned.

"I can't describe it, but like I am the only person in the world. That you can't get enough of looking at me."

"You would be right, but we can back off if you like." Jason really hoped not though. He had dreamed last night of tasting her again, of making her scream with want.

"No, I want this. Jason, I really need this. I feel like I am on a cliff and want to jump over with you." She admitted to the man who held her heart.

Jason wanted that as well, but he was sure they should slow down, when he started to back away, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and said "Don't stop, please."

Jason pulled her forward and kissed her gently saying again "Are you sure?"

Instead of answering him, Elizabeth used one hand to bring his head even closer so that she was whispering in his ear at the same time she eased his other hand down her body and resting it against her straining lower lips said "Very sure."

Jason eased his hand down past her mound and to the tips of her toes, then back up again as he kept kissing her Once he was sure she was on her way to being aroused again, he kissed his way down her throat and to her breasts.

Listening to the strong thuds of her fast beating heart, he suckled the tips of her breasts but only momentarily before continuing kissing his way to her belly button, where he gently kissed her, licking the small indention before returning towards his goal. Only to pass in and kiss his way down the leg he was fondling earlier, much to Liz's dismay.

Jason kept the smile to himself at the load groan of disappointment and slid his hand down her other leg, until he had both of them in the palm of his hands. Easing the left one over his shoulder he kissed his way back up the right one, until it had joined it's companion on his shoulder as he reached her soft and smooth inner thigh.

Elizabeth was certain she had died and gone to heaven when Jason lightly kissed her on the top of her pelvis bone.

While she was distracted Jason had eased his hands up and was holding onto her rear, messaging the small white globes until he had repositioned the sliding pillow to the perfect spot to indulge in what he was sure would become one of his favorite activities.

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to feel there were so many thoughts going through her head. The feel of Jason's strong back under her calves, of his soft baby fine hair on her inner thighs. The strength of his hands when he had been holding up or best yet, the feel of his warm breath as it traveled across her lower stomach and settled between the opening in her.

Then all she did was feel, at first the gentleness of his rough tongue on her clit, then his lips sucking it into his mouth and releasing it in time to the feel of his hand of her ass. When she felt the soft probing into the place generating the wetness she was writhing in pleasure.

Jason stopped for just a second; he reached up with his hand underneath her to pull her hair out of her face. He had every intention of watching her come apart in his arms.

As their eyes meet, they smiled at each other and then her eyes started fluttering as he inserted the finger that was on the outer edges of her tight opening. "Elizabeth, open your eyes, my love."

Struggling to open them amidst the wonderful sensations, she looked down and saw him placing his mouth back onto her and then she stuck her hand into her mouth to keep from screaming in need.

Jason started to move his finger back in forth mimicking the movements of love, until he could feel an ease in her tightness, then added a second finger as Elizabeth started to buck wildly against his hand. As she came, he could feel and the wetness of her arousal and wanted to taste her. As she came down from the high, he leaned back on his heels and asked "how are you?"

"Incredibly relaxed." She giggled. This was getting more intense each time it happened and she could not wait until they had completed the lessons, this was heaven.

Jason waited until her breathing had settled a little and then asked "Elizabeth, I want to do what I did the other day again."

"Okay, Wait which day." She didn't have time to finish the question, not that she really needed an answer as Jason lowered his head and licked her clit. Elizabeth was not completely out of her state of arousal and this sent her straight back to the throbbing mess she had been minutes before.

Jason felt her grip his head, loving that she said "Don't stop, please don't stop."

Pleased with the acquiescence he sat back further so that he could look at the throbbing he could feel between the swollen lips. As he thrust his finger in gently he could feel Elizabeth's body trying to pull him in even more, sliding her legs down and apart he was more than happy to oblige her as he bowed his head until he could taste her there.

Elizabeth came off the sofa as he used his tongue to thrust inside of her and then alternated between his tongue and his fingers then when she was close to coming again he just pinned her legs open and pleasured her until she screamed his name.

He could feel his own body throbbing with need to be buried inside of her, as she came down again. Kneeling he pulled her into his arms needing the contact with her, in a rather desperate emotional way. As they sat there Elizabeth reached over while he was half-asleep and with a slight smirk added about fifteen minutes to the five on the clock.

"Jason, can I do that to you now?"

His eyes went to the clock hoping for a reprieve from the torture only to realize that they had more than enough time in his present condition. "How about using a condom?"

"No, we did that already. I don't want to."

"Elizabeth, a guy tends to be messy." He tried to explain.

"I recall, trust me Jason." She said in all seriousness. The book had been very informative and she had every intention of doing what it instructed.

Jason grabbed the towel that was on the back of the chair knowing this would be needed and said "you're in charge."

TBC

I know I am evil, but the hubby came home.


	20. Chapter 20

Prodigal Son

Chapter 20

Rated R-NC17

Carly was finished for the night, as she tucked the money she had received from the waitresses in her pocket she gleefully made plans to pick up the rather nice pink shirt she had seen at Wyndhams. She had been saving any extra tips towards the cost of it and finally had enough.

Stopping in at GH, she grabbed her anatomy textbook that she had left and went for a dash across the park to the bus stop. The bus arrived just as she left the stoned pathway and after paying her fare nodded when the driver warned her to be careful cutting through the park this late at night.

As she went through her to do list for the next day, she hoped that Elizabeth would be available to go shopping with her tomorrow. What was the fun of shopping if you didn't have a girlfriend to go with you? Arriving at her stop near Kelly's she looked around at the sound of a twig breaking.

"Miss Benson, you need to be more aware of what is going on around you." Warned the godfather of Port Charles. "Francis, make sure she arrives at Kelly's in one piece. Miss Benson, if you are working late, either call a cab or my warehouse, one of my men would be glad to come and get you."

"Why would you care?" She asked suspiciously, she had heard Sonny Corinthos was a playboy and she had no intentions of ending up one of his many conquests.

"Miss Webber would care, so would your former employer Ruby, she has always been rather kind to me. That is why I care." With that he flashed his dimples and left with one of his guards remaining to follow her.

"There is no need for this I am perfectly safe." She grumbled as the man trailed behind her.

"Miss Benson, this is my job. Protecting those who Mr. Corinthos worries about." Besides he added silently, Max Giambetti has a thing for you and it would kill him if you ended up in the hospital like the other women patrons from Jakes. There have been five attacks so far, and the police have nothing, zilch, nodda.

Jason gulped the huge lump in his throat, as Elizabeth reached over with her small hand and cupped his rather obvious erection. She reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him, she could see that he was worried about what was about to happen, but she truly wanted to do this. She was curious and more than a little eager to find out what it would be like to do more than taste him.

Taking the throw pillow from the corner of the sofa, Elizabeth tossed it on the floor and knelt on it, as Jason's eyes seemed to glisten even more as he realized she really meant to do this. She watched as he looked over at the egg timer seeming to be looking for a reprieve, she felt some guilt but would confess after wards, for now she bent forward and did what she had been dreaming of.

She kissed the tip of the bulbous head, opening her mouth to lick the moisture that was weeping from it. Jason wanted to close his eyes, but the mental picture in his head was as erotic as the actual view since he had no warning as to where she would touch next.

Reaching down to run his fingers through her dark curly hair, Jason started to push her head back, to stop this, when she opened her mouth wider and surrounded his tip with it. As he looked down he saw the pleasure in her eyes and instead tangled his hands in her hair.

As she moaned from the feeling, it felt like she was humming as she moved her tongue around his erection, he was starting to hope she would never ever stop the wonderful motions she was making.

Elizabeth had seen the look in his eyes and knew he was enjoying this as much as she was. She had been a little worried, Carly had told her that the taste was sometimes a little off-putting but she was enjoying Jason. After playing around and getting used to the feel of him, Elizabeth started to move up and down like the book had described being sure to keep her teeth away.

She could feel the throbbing of his blood as it rushed through the instrument of pleasure that she had wrapped in her hands and mouth, when she felt Jason's hand tighten in her hair, she knew what he planned to do. However, she had no intention of letting him removed his penis from her mouth. She wanted to taste him, all of him.

She could feel his body tense, and knew that he was about to come, reaching below she caressed the sacs underneath, knowing it would distract him from his goal. As his body stiffened, she wrapped her other hand around him to keep from gagging if he unconsciously thrust forward, when she felt the sudden warm and salty gush as he came.

Looking up she saw the blissful but guilty look on his face, and pulling back to let his softening cock slip from her mouth she said "Thank you."

"Shouldn't that me my line." He said with a soft chuckle as he reached down and pulled her into his arms.

"Maybe, but I have to confess something." She said.

"Let me guess you found another book to read about the subject, Elizabeth I know that you had to read that last little maneuver someplace." He said flushing as he remembered the feel of her hands touching him.

"No, just after using up more time that was allotted earlier, I added some time to our session." She admitted. "I'm sorry."

"Elizabeth..." he trailed off, "Why would you do that?" He asked confused.

"I have wanted to do this for what felt like forever, then we got a little distracted in the beginning. I know that you say we have all the time in the world, but I couldn't wait any longer."

Jason couldn't be mad, not after the most incredible evening of his life, but he did want to tease her some. "Does that mean at Christmas time I have to hide the presents, so you don't open them early?"

"Christmas presents, birthday presents. In fact if for any reason I am expecting a gift, I will search and shake, begging and whining until I get to open it." She admitted with a shy smile.

"Does that make me your wedding gift?" He asked. Then knowing that he had to get her to his parents house soon, started to dress the both of them, amazed that neither one of them had any issues with being naked in front of the other any longer.

Trevor left the Zachara owned building, making sure that no one could see him from street level. Carolyn Webber was no longer a problem, she had claimed to not know the truth about Natasha Bergman's daughter, but he couldn't chance it.

Turning to his son who was waiting in the car, he said "You had better hope she was telling me the truth, if there is any evidence of this brat being the heir to the Cassidine fortune that it was destroyed by her."

"What about her husband and the person who removed the sniveling little girl from the house?" Asked Ric, while hoping he was finally free of this. His mother was dead, the brother who had destroyed their happy home soon would be. All would be well in his life soon.

"Jeff Webber is dead; the low life thief is going to be taken care of soon. Anthony is helping with that, he just doesn't know it." Trevor said smugly. "Now I have a late night meeting in Atlantic City. Do you want me to drop you off, or would you like to join us in celebration of no destroying our lives."

Elizabeth awoke in Jason's bed, then seeing the telescope smirked as she recalled that Jason had told her he could see the lights from this room at the Gatehouse. Looking through it, she adjusted the knobs until she could see the small house clearly.

Jason was feeling beyond good, this had to be the most wonderful feeling in the whole world, his wife had given him the most incredible gift, her trust. Recalling their rather incredible night, he just stood there grinning like a lunatic.

"Did you finally get laid? What's with the stupid smile?" Growled AJ from the doorway, as he held his throbbing head.

"No, actually I didn't. I am thinking about my plans for the day. What do you want AJ?"

"Aspirin." Jason went into his bathroom and tossed the bottle at his brother.

Leaving the house for his run, Jason saw Elizabeth walking outside with Emily as the two of them were laughing.

"Jase!" His sister called out "Meet us at the boathouse for breakfast after your run; we are going for a swim."

As soon as the blond had left the driveway, Emily turned to her friend and asked "So how is sex?"

Elizabeth blushed and just about fainted at the question from the fourteen-year-old. "We haven't-" She stopped and started again. "We haven't gone that-" the pathways between her brains and her mouth seemed to have stopped working because all Elizabeth could do is stare blindly at Emily.

"Just teasing, well sort of. I just have lots of questions. Mom gave me "the talk" but it just left me more curious, not less. So spill, just how far have my big brother and you gone?"

"Emily Bowen Quartermaine, leave that poor girl alone." Said Lila as Reginald pushed her down to the boathouse.

"Grandmother, I'm curious and she has at least experienced more than I have." Pouted the energetic girl as she stripped down to her swimsuit and jumped into the water.

"Forgive her my dear. Emily is a fountain of boiling curiosity mixed in with absolutely no inhibitions. However, if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me. We will just send Emily on a hunt for some obscure object and have a nice interrupted talk if you need it."

Elizabeth could not help wanting Jason to return quickly and at the same time to not return while Emily and Lila were here. Smiling in acknowledgement of the offer, she whispered an embarrassed thank you before going over and diving in and starting to swim laps.

Sean Donnelly hung up the phone and said to an entering Mac Scorpio. "Thank you for coming, the NYPD needs any notes you have on Carolyn Webber. She was murdered last night, they think it was mugging, but with her husband missing and what she did to Elizabeth they are going to look a little deeper."

"I will fax my findings as soon as possible. Was that the only reason you asked me to come over?" He asked confused as to why Sean had him come all this way for this.

"No, the reason I needed to see you is that the man who was supposed to take over my job got a better offer in Boston. He is leaving for his new assignment on Tuesday. We don't have a replacement, yet. I heard that you actually turned the job down, the Mayor and I was wondering if you could take the position over until a suitable replacement can be found."

"As long as it is temporary, I will do it. I just hope they find someone to take the assignment as quickly as possible." He said reluctantly. "With Robin gone, Elizabeth working part-time to help the girls-. Felicia and I are talking about separating for good this time."

Sean knew that the marriage was almost surely over, and looking at Mac knew that he was worried about the girls. "Mac, I know things have been rough, what are your plans for Maxie and Georgie?"

"We have tried, but I can't get over the things she has done and the unintentional neglect of the girls. It looks like we are going to split custody. Work on getting along for their sake. I seriously think deep down she is still in love with Frisco. I also think I fell in love with the idea of Felicia. She is a wonderful woman, just not for me. I think we just grew apart." He said bleakly.

"These things happen. Are you going to be still working together?"

"When we talked, we agreed to discuss it while driving Robin to school today. It looks like Felicia is going to have to go to Texas to help Mariah for a while; the girls will be staying here with me for now."

"What about when school starts?"

"That is what we are negotiating. She was talking about having Scott Baldwin draw up some papers, but I have some doubts about his being involved."

"Try that new attorney, the one who got Kevin out from under his brother's crimes. Alexis Davis is pretty good and she doesn't come with baggage to the situation."

Jason finished showering and slipped out the kitchen door to head over the house. Letting himself in, he could hear Grandmother and Aunt Tracy talking, grimacing at the sound of her annoying voice, he bound up the stairs to his old room to hear Elizabeth talking to herself behind the closed door.

"--is he? He should have finished eating by now. Wow, what a way to start the day, I would have loved to join him."

Wondering what and whom she was talking about, Jason hesitated and then entered without knocking only to see Elizabeth's rear pointing in his direction. As he figured out what was going on, he said "You know there is a name for what you're doing and it isn't nice."

Elizabeth stood abruptly, embarrassed to realize Jason probably knew she had watched him most of the time they had been apart this morning. Knocking the telescope as she tried to back away she said "This isn't what it looks like."

"You mean that instead of using the telescope to look at the stars, you were using it look at me in the shower." He said. Alan and Monica who were walking past, stopped and listened in amusement as Elizabeth dug herself in deeper.

"No, I mean, I couldn't see anything clearly the glass interfered. I mean I could tell what you were doing. Do you do that every morning?" She asked curiously.

Monica was leaning against the wall laughing as she got the picture of what Elizabeth was asking but the way her son was stuttering an answer. Alan shook his head in shock, Elizabeth was such a nice girl but really there are things a man just doesn't want to talk about to his girlfriend.

Finally getting control of his thoughts, Jason said "Sometimes, now can we get out of here before you kill me with these questions?"

"Only one more. Can I watch up close next time?" She teased. Monica was holding her waist trying to restrain the giggles as she fled down the hallway after Alan who looked shell-shocked. There were just some things a mother didn't want to know the answer to.

Jason just stared at her; she was going to be the death of him. "Maybe, but for know, let's get you to Spoon Island before you task master comes looking for you."

"This is all Elizabeth's fault. Your precious Elizabeth got my mother killed, I told you she got dad killed but no, you didn't believe me." Screamed Sarah.

Audrey let the young girl cry and scream, letting her deal with her pain the only way she had. Turning to Sean she asked "What did they say?"

"She was supposed to be meeting her attorney, this man Trevor Lansing. According to his assistant, she stood him up. It looks like she went to Bensonhurst of all places, to this Italian Restaurant for dinner. Then was mugged while heading back to Manhattan. From the bruising, it looks like Carolyn fought instead of just giving up her purse"

"Mom hates Italian food, why would she go there?" Asked a hiccupping Sarah.

"The restaurant isn't Italian sounding; in fact it is called the Parisian Bistro. She might not have known what kind of food them served. In fact it would explain why she stayed only long enough to have a cup of coffee and a salad."

"So she was killed because Elizabeth wouldn't do what she was told. If my sister had just done what Mom wanted she would still be alive. This is all her fault." She said coldly.

"Miss Webber, I know you are in pain at your loss, but your sister isn't responsible for your mother's actions. Nor is she responsible for the mugger. " Stated Mac. "This was the result of someone wanting your mother's purse, not your mother abandoning you sister and Elizabeth trying to protect herself."

Sarah looked around and saw that they all were staring at her with a mixture of sympathy and disgust. Swallowing the lump in her throat she said "You are all on precious little Elizabeth side. I will show you, this was all her fault. If she had just disappeared into the abyss like we wanted my mother would still be alive. Not dead because of that mongrel dog that someone threw away."

"Sarah, enough. Stop this instant." Cried out Audrey in shock.

"I'm your flesh and blood but you still side with Elizabeth. Well keep her, I will go and stay with my other grandparents. They will help me."

"Help you with what?" Asked a confused Mac.

"First I'm going to strip her of the Webber name, and then I'm going to make sure that she can't profit from our parents' death. I will get her removed from inheriting anything. She should have never been adopted in the first place. They should have let the state take her."

Steven had finally arrived from San Diego, when Audrey had told him about his stepmother and what Sarah had said when she left moments before. Hanging his head at the loss of the one person who could have told them the truth about his father's whereabouts he asked if she had told Elizabeth yet.

"No, she is on Spoon Island, where she is getting tutored so that she can join the senior class. She is going to blame herself and with Sarah's attitude, it is going to make things even worse."

"Especially when Sarah learns another truth. She isn't dad's daughter either. Carolyn had an affair. For the record, she can't take Elizabeth's share of the estate away, in order to do so, she would need me to sign off on the paperwork, and I will never do that." Vowed Steven.

Carly ran into Jason at the Elm Street Pier, he was looking rather serious again. When she had seen him at the hospital he had been joking with some other interns and looking forward to lunch with Elizabeth. She could not help wondering what had happened.

"Jason, what is going on?"

"My Mother call to tell me that Carolyn Webber was mugged and murdered in the city. Sarah is blaming Elizabeth and causing scenes all over town. When I called Mrs. Hardy, she told me that Alexis Davis and she told Elizabeth this morning during a break in classes. I'm just afraid she is blaming herself too."

"Wow." Said Carly as she sat down in the bench. "I came to ask her to go shopping with me, but I guess that maybe we should just find someplace to sit and talk, unless the two of you are going someplace."

"No, I have to be back to the hospital this afternoon; I just wanted to check up on her." Seeing the boat in the distance, he could see Nik Cassidine and an older blond man talking to Elizabeth who was slumped over.

As soon as they docked, he jumped into the boat and pulled her into his arms, saying "It is not your fault. Do not even consider blaming yourself for this."

Sarah watched from the shadow of the stairs as Elizabeth cried all over Jason Quartermaine vowing she would pay for destroying her family.

Ric Lansing looked at the girl still lolling around in the bed. For such a young girl she looked pretty comfortable with sex and it's aftermath. Thinking about it he asked "Corrie, just how old are you?"

"Isn't that something you should have asked before taking me last night? Man, I am going to be sore later. What had you so revved up?"

"Just answer the question?" He asked annoyed.

"Fifteen, but relax it's not like you were my first." Hearing the knock at the door, she grabbed the robe he tossed to her, and went to the bathroom with her clothes.

Opening the door, Ric saw his father standing there with his suit jacket over his shoulder. "I'm going back into the city do you need a ride or are you still with your little playmate? She sounded rather talented from the moans and groans last night." He leered at his son while looking around.

"I can get back to school on the train, thank you. How was your evening?"

"Miss Howard and I had a nice evening followed by a very nice breakfast. See you on the Island next week. Your mother will be glad you are coming home."

As Trevor walked away, Ric pouted thinking, she isn't my mother, and she is just the rich woman you married for her money.

The blond left the bathroom, looking around she saw the man she had spent the night with was standing at the door distracted. Grabbing his wallet, she smirked when she realized she had hit the jackpot. There were at least ten one hundred-dollar bills there. Helping herself to three of them, she kissed him on her way out the door.

Ric waited until she had gotten on the elevator and went to shower her off of him. Dressing, he called his girlfriend, telling her that his father had dragged him off to a business meeting and that he would be home then next day; then went looking for something a little more talented then the girl from the night before.

Seeing the target making a deal with the rather hard brunette, Andreas waited until they returned to the hotel room and concluded their business, wishing his job didn't require him to already be in the hotel room. As the younger man was trying to explain to the hooker why he didn't have the money to pay her, he listened in the closet getting impatient.

The younger man slammed the door after giving the girl his last five hundred bucks; the ditzy underage girl must have helped herself before leaving. Well Corrie would pay, he would make certain of that, Ric thought to himself.

Andreas slipped out of the closet, then stuck the gun in Ric's ribcage, saying call your father.

Freezing, Ric's hand was shaking as he did what the man ordered. "When your daddy says hello, tell him you love him."

Ric did as he was ordered, then when he heard his father's rather impatient Richard, and I don't have time for-"

That was the last thought he ever had a nine-millimeter slug ricocheted through his brain stopping at the base of his spine. Andreas hit the end button and smiled as he called his boss. "Madam, punishment has been wrought."

"Thank you Andreas, now return home. I need your help with the guest. Miss Belle seems to be awakening much sooner than expected."

Elizabeth entered the mansion, to see Monica waiting for her, "Elizabeth, may we talk privately."

Once they were seated in the Quartermaine master bedroom, "I'm not sure what to say about Carolyn, do you want to talk about it."

"I just don't know what I feel. I hate that she is dead, I wish she was still alive, but I don't feel like I lost my mother." Elizabeth knew her real mother is still alive and Carolyn had all but tossed her away.

"There is something else we need to talk about. I had planned on holding this discussion later, but we need to discuss my son and your sex life." Elizabeth was shocked to realize that Monica was blushing as much as she was.

"Our sex life?" She parroted back to the older woman.

"I don't know how far you have gone; I honestly don't want to know. I just know that Carolyn probably didn't tell you much about the subject."

"Dr. Quar-"

"Elizabeth, we are discussing your sex life, I think you should either be calling me Monica or even Aunt Monica if it makes you more comfortable." She said with a sheepish grin.

"Monica, how about maybe something like, I don't know. I guess either one of those would do." Said the flummoxed brunette. "Which would you prefer?"

"How about just Monica, now first of all do you have any questions?" Elizabeth grinned when she heard the doctor's voice. It was a tone she knew well from a similar discussion with her dad.

Elizabeth said "Monica; my dad and I had this discussion last year. Jason and I have been talking things through as we go along. Did Emily or Lila talk to you?"

"No, Alan and I over heard Jason and you earlier in his old room. One thing I was wondering if you wanted to talk about birth control?"

"Things are taken care of, Monica. Thank you, but this feels rather weird." She admitted.

"Elizabeth if you ever need to talk, feel free to come to me."

As she fled the scene, Elizabeth ran into her husband who was coming up the stairs, having finished his shift at the hospital. "Elizabeth are you okay?"

"Not really, can we go back to that bridge we went to. I really need to talk to you without anyone over hearing."

"Sure, my dad wants to talk to me real quick, but we can leave right afterwards."

Alan waited for Jason out by the boathouse, seeing his son talking to Elizabeth before hurrying down he said "We need to talk about Elizabeth and what is going on between the two of you."

A/N:

I promise to beta the other chapter tomorrow and have it posted by Saturday.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

Jason was shuddering as he walked back to where Elizabeth was waiting, That was a conversations he never wanted to have again. While he appreciated how much his father cared for him but like he had told him, Elizabeth and he were working on this, figuring things out together.

The silence in the car as they drove to the bridge was a comforting enclosing feeling as they held hands. Jason knew that Carolyn's death had done some damage to Elizabeth but he knew it was more because of the way the doctor had treated her and the way her sister still was.

As he helped her out of the car, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek then waiting until they were leaning against the stone bridge, she asked "Do you ever wonder about your biological Mom?"

"Yes." he said softly. "I know a lot about her, even know how she died. I wonder what she would have thought of me, what would have happened between my father and her. Yet, Monica loves me, and I love her. It's difficult because there are times I feel guilty about not being able to picture her without actually having a photo in my hand."

"I can't help wondering why Carolyn didn't try to get rid of me before this? Then there is what I found out. Turns out Sarah isn't my father's daughter, biologically. Steven is in town, I haven't seen him. I can't... I don't know what to say to him."

"He isn't going to blame you, Elizabeth." said Jason holding her tightly. "You know that he was worried about you while you were missing."

Early the next morning Steven was watching as Sarah cried, he wanted to comfort her but she was ice cold with her anger at Elizabeth. She refused to believe all that they had learned. That Carolyn had lied about their father's death, that she had tried to illegally sell the house. That she knew more than she was telling. Now he was beginning to wonder about his sister.

"Stop staring at me." she hissed. "I can't believe you are on her side."

"Sarah, there is no side, there is only the truth. Carolyn is the one who was telling lies. I did some research into this attorney, he is not a good man. Then there is this mysterious money that Carolyn has been getting from someone. Sarah, Carolyn was up to something, and if she wasn't actually mugged that is why she died."

Sarah walked off, then took out the copy she had once made of her mother's address book. Looking up Trevor Lansing, she called and left a message with his assistant. "Would you please let him know that I have questions regarding my sister Elizabeth Webber."

The secretary took the message, then went to see her stoic boss who seemed furious as he hung up the phone. "Sir, a Sarah Webber just called regarding her sister Elizabeth."

"If she calls back, tell her that we can do nothing for her." he snapped. Then grabbing his briefcase announced he would be out at the Zachara compound. "If Ms. Howard should call, tell her I will see her at dinner this evening."

At Crimson point, he went to create chaos in Anthony only to get another phone call. "I see you received my message, Trevor."

"What do you want Helena?" he spat out losing control.

"Nothing, Trevor, just for you to understand that I don't like to be lied to." she said then after hanging up, saw Andreas entering looking cheerful about something. "What is it?"

"Ma'am, it looks like the young heir is upset about something." he said as she walked to the camera and turned on the monitor for Nicolas' room. She listened as he destroyed his room, saying that he would make Lucky Spencer pay for what he had done.

As he went on to complain about being saved yet again by Elizabeth and Jason, Helena gave a cruel smile and said "He is just about ready for me to approach him. My decision to let this move to Port Charles happen has proven to be boom."

Helena looked around, then said "Andreas, find the Spencer boy, keep an eye on him. Let me know when the time is right for me to spill his family's biggest secrets."

Bowing to his queen, the tall blond left the chamber while Helena looked at the pictures of Elizabeth Webber. "You, I will be watching."

Jason was not sure that Elizabeth's plan to attend class was a good one but he got that she needed to be busy. Watching as she took the shuttle out to Spoon Island, he saw the boat dock and went to drive to GH. As his shift went on, he was soon busy with getting to watch his mother perform a heart transplant. As they changed out of the scrubs, he heard some news that gave him a slight sense of relief.

Robin Scorpio had moved to Paris and that Brenda after a meeting with Lois in New York City had gone with her. Showering and now changed, he checked with the house keeper over at Wyndemere and was told his girlfriend was almost done with her lessons for the day.

Walking down the hallway, he saw Carly talking to one of her fellow classmates, then saw the other girl giving him a looking over before saying something to the blond who frowned then made a comment before walking away.

Arriving to take Elizabeth to a late lunch, he was sent to the study where she was working on reading from a huge book that had to weigh as much as she did. "What are you reading?"

"World history." she said then looked at Stefan and said "Anything else I need to take with me today?"

"No, you are doing well. Work on the math, however Elizabeth." said the austere man as she picked up her books to leave. "And I really want you to consider learning to ride a horse. It is a very good skill to teach patience and balance."

Elizabeth and Jason were leaving when Nik walked by with only a nod. When they were back on shore, she said "He is a bit strange, you know what I mean. One minute he is friendly and the next it is like he can't be bothered."

"I never had much contact with him, other than knowing about Emily's crush but I have to agree." he said with a sigh. "Though, I can understand, after all he has Lucky dogging his every footstep, trying to hurt him, his own mother ignores his existence."

"Speaking of mothers, mine came to visit while I was studying." she said with a grin. "She was a bit flustered over a meeting with Mac Scorpio."

Across town, Mac was explaining what Felicia and he needed. "We want to make it easy for the girls. Can you help us come up with a contact."

"Do you intend to share custody?" she asked writing down as they talked over what was needed. "Now, I do have one more question, have you ever considered adopting the girls?"

"We discussed it, but I never wanted them to feel like I was pushing Frisco out of their lives." Mac had never thought of himself as anything other than their father but he also respected that Frisco loved his children. "Alexis, this won't be a problem, Felicia and I are in agreement."

Alexis wasn't so sure but she drew up the papers like he had requested. On her way to see the blond, she was a bit surprised when Felicia read the contract then signed in. "Alexis how soon will these be filed."

"I can just make it to the courthouse before it closes for the day." she replied then went to file the custody agreement. While waiting for the proof that the agreement was filed,  
she was amused to hear the clerks gossiping.

"Did you hear about that lawyer that was killed in Atlantic City?" the woman was asking her coworker.

"Yeah, they said he had been with two different hookers before he was killed." gossiped the other woman. "You know, his father is a big shot attorney in New York, he sent his staff down here a couple of weeks ago to look into some adoption files."

"Really, Lansing, huh? Never heard of him. Wait, are you talking about that stuffy jerk who was here looking into the Webber adoption?" asked the clerk. "He was cut, but the way he acted, like we were nothing more than hicks. I would bet his boss acts the same way."

"Trevor Lansing, he is always in the gossip columns, he is dating Kate Howard, you know that bitchy magazine editor." Taking the notes, she returned to Alexis Davis and said "Here you go hun. Anything else?"

"No, nothing." she said a bit grimly as she recalled Trevor's connection to Helena. Finding a newspaper, she soon had the lurid details of Richard Lansing's death. Calling Stefan as soon as she was out of the courthouse, she asked "Where is Helena?"

"She left town after the ball." he replied. "Why?"

Giving him an update, she said "His son was killed, the suspect a tall blond of foreign descent."

Stefan promised to look into it while across town, Sonny Corinthos was frowning, he had heard about Ric Lansing and had sent his people to do some poking around in Atlantic City. Getting the story, he made a call and arranged for a secret meeting with the man who was one of the most feared mobsters in the country.

"Sonny, is everything okay?" asked Lily as she joined him for dinner that evening. She had heard that his ex lover had moved away and Lily felt a bit relieved because her father had made it clear, her son was only safe if she was married to the man sitting across from her.

"Yes, just worried about a business meeting." he said with a non committal smile. Spending the rest of time before his meeting with Zachara , making his wife feel relaxed. He knew that it was just as awkward for her as it was for him, they were married yet they barely knew one another.

In the city, Jerry and AJ disembarked from the freighter, AJ called the mansion, then was a bit shocked to hear Billy's voice. Hanging up quickly, he looked at Jerry and said "Billy is at my family's house."

Jerry took his turn at the payphone, calling his brother's penthouse. Getting his machine, he quickly said "Jax, it's Jerry. Just wanted to let you know, I am fine. Please tell Lady Jane and John that I will see them soon."

When he had hung up, AJ asked "Why didn't you tell him about your daughter?"

"Because I have no idea what is going to happen." he said. "I have no idea how to track down Jeff Webber."

"Wait, Jeff Webber?" asked AJ. "My mother used to be married to a man named Jeff Webber, he is a doctor based out west. His brother used to live in Port Charles."

AJ didn't mention that his mother had had an affair with the doctor, looking at Jerry he said "We need to get to Port Charles, now."

Jerry went to get to train tickets while AJ debated calling the hospital to talk to his parents but he was certain that Billy was the person who had placed him on the freighter with the stolen art work. He knew better than to go home, without a good idea of the situation.

"Got them." said a grim Jerry as he called his brother back. "Jax, I need a big favor, can you get to Port Charles, New York. Go to the... wait, one minute." Turning to AJ he asked "A hotel?"

Giving him the information, AJ waited until he had hung up then asked why he wanted his brother there? "We might need help and Jax is pretty handy in a fight."

As Jason and Elizabeth joined the Quartermaine family for dinner, he was handed an envelope. Thanking Reginald, he showed Elizabeth and said he would be right back. Reading the results, he swore then returned to the dining room. "Where is AJ?"

"He went out, like usual, Jason." said Monica. "Is everything okay?"

"We need to have a family meeting, immediately after dinner." he said grimly. Looking at Elizabeth who was reading the results. Her hands shook as they sat down to eat. Emily was asking if she had been working?

"No, Mac said he didn't need me until tomorrow. That Felicia and he had to talk to the girls." she said quietly. She had heard what he was saying and knew that the Scorpio family was about to be blown apart.

Monica had heard from Bobbie what was going on and felt for those young girls but knew that it was for the best. "How is your classes going?"

Emily looked over eagerly, she couldn't help it, she liked Nik. "Was Nik there today?"

"No, Nik was busy with something." said an uneasy Elizabeth. She wasn't so sure that Nik was happy in spite of what he said and his blowing hot and cold worried her. "Stefan had me doing a lot of studying. Then gave me a lot of homework. He also suggested I learn to ride a horse. Said it would teach me discipline and balance."

"So would riding a motorbike." said Jason then seeing his family looking at him, he flushed and said "I uh, at school. One of the guys had a bike. I liked it."

"Those things are dangerous." said Alan frowning.

Jason gave his dad a grin and said "So are horses and they have minds of their own but you wouldn't object to me learning to ride one of them."

Lila smiled as she watched the play by play. "He does have you there, Alan."

Dinner was soon finished, then Ned came in and said "Jason, why did you ask me to come home? And you are right, AJ is at Jake's."

"Please, let's go to the living room." he said then when they were seated said "There have been some strange incidents involving AJ. There are some business decisions regarding Ward House, ones that make no sense. He got rid of his car to get the Vette, then there was something I saw."

"Jason, what are you saying? We know your brother is drinking again, I wish it was different and have Ned checking things out at Ward House." said Edward.

"No, it's more than that. He was eating Belgian waffles with strawberries." he said and saw his parents frown. "I have noticed a change in him, then there is his behavior. I contacted his rehab center, he was released two weeks before he came home. Then I found out he had made a friend at rehab, a William Shutts."

"I made a trip to New York to talk to this man, who has been here since AJ got out of rehab. After Elizabeth said well maybe he wasn't my brother, I had an idea."

Looking at his parents he said "I stole AJ's tooth brush and had tests ran. They came back and I know one thing, that isn't AJ living in the Gatehouse with me."

Hearing the gasps, he said "Mac got a picture, this is Billy Shutts, con artist."

Looking at the picture, then at the DNA results, Monica said grimly "Where is your brother?"

"Mac started work at the police commissioner, he is looking into that but we do know that William Shutts passport shows him working on a freighter. He is trying to track the ship down."

Looking around, he said "Mac is going to arrest AJ for drunk driving tonight, get him into a cell. We can't bail him out, no matter what."

"I want to know where your brother is, I don't care how we get answers." snapped Monica.

"And if you help get this man out of jail, he will be gone and we will have nothing." retorted Alan as he got the reasoning behind what Mac had suggested.

Lila was sitting there in her wheelchair, quietly remembering recent conversations with her grandson and knew that Jason was more than likely right but she asked him. "Jason, are you sure?"

"Yes." he said looking over at a quiet Elizabeth as she held a crying Emily's hand. "There is something else, those calls I have been getting from Italy, that were so garbled, I think they were from the real AJ."

At Jake's, the rich young man was unnerving Jake as she motioned to John O'Brien. "The rich boy, he is not drinking tonight and watch his face. He is angry, I am worried, can you stick around."

Nodding he went to the men's room, unaware that he was being watched. The man pressed his lips together then went to the bathroom himself. Inside, he struck the man from behind and when he was down, he took out his small pigsticker and knifed him in the ribs while searching for what he knew the man would have.

When John came to, he could feel the wet blood and gasping called Sonny. "Rich bastard stuck me in the back. Send an ambulance but track the kid down, I think he is our guy."

Sonny told Max to step on it, called 911 and checked with Francis who was on security at the warehouse. "Johnny needs you at Jake's. He was stabbed by that cretin Quartermaine."

Francis arrived just as the medics were loading Johnny onto the gurney. He looked at him, said "I'll live but you track that bastard down. He has my gun, Johnny."

Francis was a bit worried when he saw the Vette in the parking lot, then looking around, broke a window and searched through it. Finding the box of condoms, ripped open and several missing, bothered him when he saw the receipt was for an hour ago.

At the Outback, Carly was joking with Elizabeth on the phone as she bragged about making almost five hundred dollars. "I am taking a cab home, but tomorrow we are going shopping. You can help me get my place into shape."

With a laugh, Elizabeth listened as Carly said "My cab is here."

Getting in, Carly looked at the driver who was wearing his hat over his ears and said "Kelly's Diner please."

No words were spoken as the driver pulled off, "Wait, you need to go the other way."

Hearing the doors lock, Carly pulled out her phone and hit last number called, hoping and praying someone would hear as she shouted at the man. Hitting the plastic separating him from her, she kept shouting at him. "Where are you taking me in this cab, why are we heading away from town. Stop!"

Elizabeth looked at the phone, then handed it to Alan as she went to the house phone and called the police. "911 what is your emergency."

"I am on the phone with my friend, she is in a taxi and being driven out of town and is shouting for help. You need to send the police, she is in danger."

"Where did she get this cab miss." asked the operator as she put out the call to the police. Mac got the message, then looked at the cab driver standing in front of him holding his head. Listening in, he had the operator patch him in to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, has she said anything else, anything at all?"

"Just that she needs help." she said crying while he asked to speak to Jason. Whatever he said, Jason turned white then asked his father to join him down at the station. "Ned, they are sending the police here, please stay with everyone until we get home."

Nodding, Jason took Elizabeth cell, then hurried off along with his father. When they were outside, Ned who followed said "What did Mac tell you?"

"A cab driver was attacked at Jake's, his car stolen. There was a stabbing of one of Sonny Corinthos men after Jake asked him to keep an eye on AJ. Did either of you know that there have been several rapes around town?"

"Yes, I know because Sean asked me to keep out for victims showing up at the hospital, he said that one was killed." said Alan as they got in the car. "Oh god, are you saying that this Billy?"

"Yes, and if he has Carly it is not good." he said as they only heard Carly at a distance as she relayed what was going on. "He has a real problem with her."

On a train heading to Port Charles, Jerry talked AJ into get off before the station. "If this man has taken over your life, we don't know what has been going on. Does the train slow down any place that you know of?"

"Yeah, out near the cemetery, it has to because there is a curve, there is a short cut to town near there too." he said.

Jerry told him to grab his gear, then they slipped back to the last car, as AJ told him it was about an hour away.

Mac meanwhile was getting the call relayed through the operator as the Quartermaines brought it to the station. He had all his officers out looking for the cab, while hoping and praying that this would not end as badly as he was afraid.

Carly looked at the man as she saw her phone start to flash, she knew that meant the battery was dying and she could only hope whoever had gotten the call had sent help on the way.

When the car went off road, she whimpered as her phone died. Reaching in her purse, she fished around for anything she could use as a weapon. As they drove over the tracks, she saw him removing his cap. "AJ?"

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked. "Why are you scaring me this way?"

The man said nothing as he turned off the car. Taking out the gun, he made sure she didn't see it as he opened the door then moved to the back door. Opening it, he made sure she saw the gun. "Get out."

"W-what?" she asked only for him to reach in and yanked her out by her hair. Tossing her towards the tombstone, he watched as her head hit the stone and she fell unconscious.

With a sick laugh, he leaned down and moved her flat on the ground. Pulling out his knife, he wiped the blood on her black skirt and then slipped it underneath and with a quick yank ripped the thin material.

With that done, he reached down and grabbing the bottom of her shirt, gave a quick sharp tug and "No bra, thanks for that."

Setting the gun on the ground next to her he decided to test how aware she was as he bit her on the breast. When she moaned in pain but didn't wake, he unzipped and put on a condom as he reached down and tore her panties.

Spreading her legs wide, he shoved himself in, as she came to screaming. Slapping her, he showed her the gun and said "Don't move bitch."

Carly tried to fight only to be clocked with the gun as AJ leaned down and bit her repeatedly as he shoved himself in and out. When he stopped grunting, she thought it was at least over, when he pulled off the condom, tossed it to the side and slide on another one then knocked her out again.

"Trust me, I know you will wake up again when I do this, whore." he said as he turned her over. "Giving it up, for fucking mobsters then acting like you are better than me, you are nothing, nothing but a whore."

As he went to spread her legs again, Carly who was faking being out, grabbed the knife AJ had dropped and with a desperate shove, stuck him in the side, as she rolled away from him only to trip on the remnants of her skirt.

He laughed and was reaching for her again only to see car lights in the distance. "Fuck, too bad, I had big, big plans for you, bitch. But don't worry, you won't remember this in the morning, hell you won't see the morning."

Taking the gun, he fired it only for nothing to happen then realized he hadn't took off the safety. Carly scrambled, looking for cover as her body screamed in pain. Feeling heat, she looked down and saw the blood as she heard footsteps running off in the distance.

She looked up at the moon, then fell onto the ground in front of a grave. Looking at the name, Barbara Jean Jones. The tears dropped as her head went down into the dirt.

Tony climbed out of his car slowly, his heart still broken as he walked towards his late daughter's grave. Looking at the flowers in his hand, he followed then well worn path, frowning when he saw the shoe, then another and then the ripped skirt. Not liking this, he saw the car in the distance and was about to approach it when he heard someone moan.

Running over, he saw the blond, her body blooded in ways that made it clear what had happened, but seeing the bullet wound, he took out his cell phone and called 911. "This is Doctor Tony Jones, I am out at the Southwinds cemetery, I need an ambulance for a GSW and Dr. Meadows to be on duty when we get to GH."

"Right away, Dr. Jones." said the operator. "Anything on the victim."

"Her name is Carly, I think her last name is Roberts." he said. "Call Mrs. Hardy, she is one of her nursing students."

"Would that be Carly Roberts sir?" she asked then looked at her supervisor and waved the woman over. Telling her, the woman rushed to call Mac Scorpio. Mac who was already on his way to that part of town, arrived just as half his department and the ambulance.

"Tony?" he called out and rushed over to see him covered the girl with his white lab coat. "How is she?"

"It's bad, Mac." he said standing as the medics took over, "She was fighting me when she came to for a moment. She said it was AJ, how the hell?"

"I can't tell you right now, but did you see him? The cab he stole is over there, it's what my men are tearing apart." he stated.

"No, but I have to call Bobbie, she kept asking for Bobbie and her mother. Isn't she friends with Audrey's granddaughter, maybe she would know how to contact her mother."

Mac frowned then pulled out his phone. Calling over to the Quartermaine residence, he said "Monica, I need you to bring Elizabeth to GH, Carly was found but it doesn't, it doesn't look good."

"Oh god." she said softly as she looked at the young woman, standing at the window praying for her friend. "What?"

Tony took the phone Mac was holding out. "She was raped, shot and from the looks of it, he tortured her before leaving."

As the parties all headed to GH, two men were posed to exit the train when a man was trying to reach out to get on. Both grabbed him, as who he was hit them at the same time. "Hello, Billy."

Swearing, Billy was trying to deck AJ when a car pulled up behind them, lights shining on them. "Stop."

Turning, they were now facing Francis who had a gun out. "What the hell?"

"You work for Sonny Corinthos, right?" asked the real AJ. "Long story, but this man needs to come with me, his name is Billy Shutts."

"Well, I am afraid my boss wants a word with him." said Francis as two more cars arrive. "And I think that the two of you should join us, until we get this figured out."

Tony climbed into the ambulance and it sped away towards GH while Mac and his men searched the area for the rapist. They lost Carly twice on the way to the hospital. Pulling into the Emergency room bay, they hopped out and rolled her in as the surgical team rushed to take care of the blond.

"Bobbie, she was asking for you." said Tony as his wife went to suit up to assist. Seeing everyone else arrived, he pulled Jeanne Meadows off to the side and said "She was brutally raped, there are bite marks all over her body. She was bleeding when I found her."

"Thank you." she said then joined the surgical team, hating she had to document this while the poor woman was unconscious. Sending the rape kit off, she sewed up what she could and left the operating room.

What felt like a lifetime later, the young woman was closed up as Bobbie escorted her to the recover room. Knowing that Dr. Armitage would let her family know she was out of surgery, she sat with the poor girl.

When she heard moaning, she reached out and said "Carly, it's Bobbie Jones, do you remember me?"

"M-mother." she said.

"I promise, we will call her, for now, just squeeze my hand, I will stay with you, I promise." she said. "Do you know were you are?"

"H-hospital." she said. "AJ, he hurt me."

"I know, sweetie." With that, she said "Do you want Elizabeth?"

"No, no stay, please?" she asked as the tears came. "You, I need to tell you... you... adopted... I am... I am... Bens... Mot-mother."

Bobbie looked at the blond, wishing she knew what she said as she tried to put together what she had said. It hit her, then she looked at the blond and the tears were now on her face as she mouthed the words on my god, no, not my daughter.

TBC


End file.
